Ancient Baby Maker
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: AU from The Ark Rodney has found a new Ancient device on Atlantis, something goes horribly wrong. Just a normal day in Atlantis. RononOC mainly, with a side of JohnTeyla and Radek OC. Carson, he lives!
1. Mishap

AN: Hello, I hope you like, if you do please review! Oh by the way, Carson lives. So this is an AU from The Ark on. 

Chapter 1: Mishap

Rodney had found yet another Ancient machine with an unknown purpose. This time he proceeded with caution, even though there were 2 very attractive female assistants with him and Radek, temping him to show off a little. The machine was a room, and was biological, and had to do with DNA. Teyla was with them to sense beforehand if there was any Wraith experiments.

They entered the smallish circle shaped room, Rodney looked for the main panel to turn power on safely, but had no luck.

"Hmm…" Rodney mumbled with a frown.

"Perhaps it only reacts to people with the gene of the Ancestors." Teyla said as she gently placed her hand on the main console.

"I have the gene." Rodney spat, insulted.

"Naturally," Anna Bennett said with a gentle, knowing expression. Anna was one of his favorite assistants, even though Rodney would never admit it. She was smart and could keep up with him reasonably well. She was the tallest female in the room at 5'7", had a soft curvy body, shortish dark brown hair with about 2 inches of blonde roots, and blue-green eyes that complimented her creamy complexion.

"Oh," he said stupidly then hastily tapped his ear piece. "Sheppard, where are you?"

"Having some down time with Ronon, why?" John asked suspiciously.

"Get to the floor under the east pier, there is a lab at the end of the hall, meet us there." Rodney said in his domineering voice and tapped his ear piece.

They continued to try and turn the room on, mostly because Rodney thought it would help them disperse the Ancient gene through the population and gain more control of the city. John and Ronon showed up 30 minutes later, dragging their feet, talking about the old times in the military.

"Finally," Rodney mumbled under his breath, which was useless since John and Ronon heard him anyway. John walked through the door way and everything lit up like the 4th of July.

"It's still weird when that happens." John said pointing at the lights.

"Uh huh," Rodney said not listening to what he was saying. "Bennett, Lopez what do you have?" he asked barely looking up from his laptop.

"It's definitely something with genetics." Rebecca Lopez, one of Radek's assistants said with a slight Spanish accent. She was short, only about 5'2", a slim figure from running with Laura Cadman daily, brown eyes and brown wild hair.

"There is nothing Wraith here." Teyla said with an assuring nod.

"That's good." Rodney said some relief.

"So what exactly is this place?" John asked walking to the most attractive looking panel.

"No idea actually." Rodney said with knitted brows.

"Oh well in that case, me and Ronon are off, Teyla would you like to join us?" John asked walking toward the door. Before Teyla could voice her response the door WHOOSHED shut. "Um Rodney…" John asked turning back toward the scientist.

"It wasn't me." Rodney said in a surly tone. Situations like this never ended well.

"Not us," Becka said holding one hand up. Anna shook her head when Rodney looked to her.

"It wasn't me, either." Radek said from one of the panels. Rodney let out a sigh and set his laptop down on the center panel.

"From what I can tell, half of the room deals with males and the other half deals with females." Anna said looking at the data on her laptop.

"Yes I can see that." Rodney said, getting snappier by the minute. Anna made a face at her boss and went back to work.

"How long is this going to take?" Ronon growled leaning against the wall on the male side of the room.

"I don't know." Rodney said in a whiny voice, one that rubbed Ronon the wrong way. John rolled his eyes and tried to, coolly, lean on the nearest panel only to find his hand almost glued to the grid looking panel.

"Uh, Rodney…" John said worryingly pulling on his hand.

"What?" Rodney snapped turning toward the Lieutenant Colonel. John nodded at his hand and Rodney sighed. "Must you touch everything?!" he yelled.

"I was leaning on it!" John yelled defensively.

Radek walked over to John, set his laptop on the panel and tried to help him pull his hand back. Ronon watched with a raised brow. Radek sighed and stopped for a minute and his hand was yanked to the panel. "Um… Rodney," Radek said as he and John shared a rather frightful look.

"Oh not you too?!" Rodney yelled incredulously.

"Dr. McKay," Anna called out.

"Yes?" Rodney snapped tiringly, turning to the other group.

"I think the room is acting on its own." Anna said fearfully.

"We need to turn it off." Becka said looking over her shoulder, her wild hair obscuring her view.

"Well then do it." Rodney said dryly.

"We are trying, Rodney." Teyla said firmly, looking away from the panel to Rodney giving him a stern look. He lost his snarky look and went back to working to turn the room off. Anna was right; the entire room was working on its own. Rodney tried to over-ride the commands but nothing was taking.

"Rodney!" Teyla called out. The four men looked to the panel directly across the room to see Teyla, Anna and Becka all stuck to the panel like Radek and John.

Ronon pushed himself off the wall with a scowl, the room could toy with John and Radek all it wanted but when it came to women, and someone close to him at that, that was when he drew the line. Just as he walked in front of the panel his hand was drawn to the panel on the other side of Radek.

"McKay" Ronon bellowed trying to pull his arm away from the panel.

"OW!" filled the room as all their hands, save Rodney, were pricked. Now Rodney was fearful.

A blinding light rose from the center panel and filled the entire room. They all tried to cover their eyes from the light, then with a small pop the light was gone and the 3 women were passed out on the floor, their hands detached from the panel.

"Teyla!" John called out worryingly, pulling harder at his hand coming close to ripping it from his wrist. Rodney rushed to the women, checking all their pulses. They were indeed alive. A moment later the 3 stuck men were released and were on the other side of the room in half a second.

"Their alive" Rodney said with a sigh. That didn't reassure the others. John crouched next to Teyla, keeping her pulse at his fingers at all times. Ronon was crouched at Teyla's head looking over all three women. Radek was on his knees next to Becka, while Rodney stood.

John tapped his ear piece. "Medical team to East pier."

"What happened?" Carson's Scottish accent filled John's ears.

"Bennett, Lopez and Teyla passed out." John said looking at the 2 others passed out on either side of Teyla.

"I'm on my way." Carson said calmly, which made John feel a bit better.

"Rodney, what just happened?" John asked with a tight jaw.

"I don't know." Rodney said defensively.

"Well maybe you should find out" John said softening his tone.

"Yeah," Rodney murmured holding up his finger and stumbling for his laptop.

"Rodney, open the damn door!" was heard from the other side of the sealed door a few minutes later.

Rodney made some adjustments on his laptop and the door WHOOSHED open. Carson stood with 2 bags in hand, with several nurses, and glided into the room and knelt next to Anna, checking her vitals immediately.

"What happened?" Carson asked, slightly angered.

"We're not quite sure." John said in a tired voice.

"No where near sure, actually." Rodney said from behind his laptop. John made a face then turned his attention back to Teyla.

"Get her back to the infirmary." Carson said to a male and female nurse. They carefully loaded Anna onto a stretcher and rolled her toward the infirmary.

Carson moved to Teyla, she was in the same condition as Anna. All 3 women were on their way to the infirmary within minutes.

"Well they look like they just fainted." Carson said with a sigh.

"Thanks Carson" John said with a weary smile.

"I'll be sure to contact you if I find anything else out" Carson said then jogged out of the room and for the infirmary.

"Alright Rodney," John said with a sigh, turning around to Rodney. Ronon was leaning against the wall watching the exchange. "What exactly happened here?" John said in a tone that told Rodney his patience was wearing thin, or non-existent.

"I'm still figuring that out." Rodney said painfully.

AN: Review!


	2. Aftermath

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm still figuring out the pairings, I know who John, Ronon and Radek are paired with. The others are kicking my ass! Any suggestions(I speak of Weir, Carson and Rodney here). Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Aftermath

In the infirmary, eight hours later, the women were awake and had been for two hours. Carson had run every test he could think of on all of them but nothing abnormal turned up. Carson, however, was not convinced they were alright. He just got back the latest 'normal' test result and walked toward the three women and four waiting men. Radek was at the foot of Becka's bed while the other three were circled around Teyla's bed. Anna was two beds over, enthralled with her laptop. Carson let out a heavy sigh and strode over to Anna.

"Anna," Carson said firmly.

"I am working on finding out what happened." Anna pleaded, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Leave that to Rodney and Radek." He said firmly.

"Rodney is too guilty and Radek is fawning over Becka." She said pointing to the scientist in question.

"That may be true, but they will all be kicked out in a few minutes." He said loudly so the others could hear it. He held his hand out and Anna sighed and gave him her laptop begrudgingly. "You will get it back in the morning. Now rest." He said with a pointed finger.

"I was 'resting' out for 6 hours." She pouted.

"Yes and its 12 AM, now sleep before I drug you." He said with a mischievous smile. She sighed and settled into the bed and closed her eyes. He walked over to the group with a stern look. "None of you have a legitimate reason to be here so let these poor lasses get some rest." He said pointing to the infirmary doors.

Ronon smiled slightly at Teyla then left. Rodney opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and walked you out of the room, for his lab. Radek said goodbye to Teyla and Becka quietly then left the infirmary, trying to catch up with Rodney.

John, on the other hand, was far more stubborn.

"Colonel Sheppard," Carson said folding his arms over his chest looking at the ranking military officer.

"I have a legitimate reason for being here." John said following Carson's motion.

"Do you now?" Carson asked with faking interest.

"My intense worry has made me… lethargic." John said with a cocky smile.

"Leave, now." Carson said un-amused.

"It is alright John, I will be fine." Teyla said lightly touching his arm. He let out a quiet sigh.

"I'll be back tomorrow, bright an early." John said with a pointed finger. She nodded and John left the infirmary.

"Goodnight Dr. Beckett." Teyla said with a yawn.

"Night Luv," Beckett whispered then walked back to his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning John walked into the infirmary, quietly, to see it completely empty. It was only 8 AM. Carson walked toward him. "Where are they?" John asked, his voice getting close to panic.

"I released them half an hour ago. Anna and Becka were itching to get out, as was Teyla." Carson said with a tired sigh.

"Do you know where they are?" John asked feeling a little relieved.

"Mess, I think." Carson said with a shrug.

"Thanks," John said dryly then turned and left the infirmary for the mess hall.

The walk was short and fast and upon arriving to the mess he was greeted by Anna running into his chest. She stumbled back and looked at John with striking red cheeks.

"Sorry Colonel," Anna muttered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No problem, Teyla here?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, with Becka." She said pointing to the table near a window with Teyla and Becka laughing over their breakfast.

"Thanks," He said with one of his signature grins. Anna nodded and walked out of the mess.

John quietly walked up to the table then coughed slightly to get attention to him. "John," Teyla said happily with a bright smile. John couldn't help but let his smile grow.

"How ya feeling?" He asked Teyla while Becka took a bite of food.

"Normal," She said with a thoughtful look.

"That's good," He said with a nod.

"Yes," She said looking over to Becka who also nodded.

There was an almost awkward silence, which bugged John. "Well I better be off, see ya both around." He said turning slightly toward the door.

"John, why don't you have breakfast with us?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Sure" He said with a wide grin taking the seat next to Teyla.

"Sorry, McKay wants me back in the 'room'." Becka said with a groan.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Teyla asked worryingly.

"They seemed to have turned it off, so as long as Colonel doesn't go near it, it should be fine." Becka said with feign stern look to John as she stood.

"No problem" John said folding his hands behind his head. Teyla and Becka let out a chortle.

"Later Teyla" Becka said with a small wave.

"Until then Becka" Teyla said with a small bow.

Becka left the mess hall with her head high and her laptop resting on her hip. She turned the corner slowly to the nearest transporter at the end of the hall, to see Ronon helping Anna stand up. Becka couldn't help but stop and watch the exchange between the quiet assistant and resident giant.

"Sorry, I keep running into people today." Anna said with another flaming blush.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you looked up." Ronon grumbled dryly.

"Thanks for the suggestion." She said with a redder blush.

"No problem." He said with a twitch of his lips and walked around her. Becka watched Anna let out a heavy breath then start walking for the transporter. She quickly caught up.

"You like him." Becka said teasingly.

"I don't not!" Anna yelled turning to the older woman. Becka smiled knowingly. "I mean he is aesthetically pleasing." Anna stammered lamely.

"Aesthetically pleasing?" Becka asked with a raised brow.

"Alright he is drop dead gorgeous." Anna sighed.

"I agree," Becka said with her own dreamy smile. "He looked better with shorter dreads though." Becka said with pursed lips.

"I like 'em." Anna said with a slight shrug.

"Have you seen what he hides in them?!" Becka exclaimed wildly, Anna laughed heartedly. "While he is a wonderful specimen, I prefer the clean cut look."

"No wonder you have the hot's for Sheppard." Anna laughed.

"Again, wonderful specimen, but something about his hair irks me." Becka said with a scrunched nose. Anna busted out laughing as they walked into the transporter. Becka rolled her eyes and pressed the transporter closest to the 'room'.

"You're just jealous you can't get your hair to be anything but gob of curls" Anna said after she caught her breath as they walked from the transporter.

"Can we switch hair? I mean you like my hair." Becka said taking a lock of Anna's hair between her fingers.

"You honestly want this mess of multi colored-ness?" Anna asked taking a chunk of her thick, dark hair.

"Why did you dye it anyway?" Becka said letting go of the strands and smoothing Anna's hair.

"They take brunettes seriously, not 24 year old blondes." Anna said with slight disdain.

"True," Becka said with a nod as they walked into the 'room'.

"What took so long?!" McKay bellowed.

"Rodney, calm down." Radek said from the flat panel that once held his, Ronon's and John's hands.

"Have you found out anything?" Anna asked walking over to McKay while Becka walked too Radek with a wide smile.

"That prick you all felt was the panel taking a DNA sample from all of you through epithelial." McKay said loosing some of his anger.

"Do we know what the device did with it?" Anna asked worryingly.

"Not yet," McKay mumbled as he looked back to his laptop.

They all started to work, looking over every note they could find. Guilt did amazing things to Rodney. After many long minutes Becka slowly stood straight, from leaning over her laptop, with a grim look.

"We have bad news." Becka said hastily.

"What now?" Rodney groaned.

"This room took some water damage, there was little water in here but it did quiet a lot of damage." Radek said gently hoping not to further anger Rodney.

"There are many holes and missing entries in the notes." Becka said fearfully.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Rodney said with an almost fearful look.

AN: Review!


	3. 10 Weeks Gone

AN: I was thinking about making it 12 weeks but 10 weeks sounded a bit more realistic. I like RodneyCadman pairing, but I like how Katie Brown calms him down. What do you think, RodneyCadman or RodneyKatie? I like CarsonWeir, they would be so fluffy! Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 3: 10 Weeks Gone

Rodney, Radek, Anna and Becka were only allowed to look into the 'room' in their spare time, due to the Wraith and Asurans liable to attack at any minute they had to look into finding alternate power sources. Since they all had a pretty packed schedule it wasn't that often they got to make any development with the 'room'. The weeks went by without incident, until Anna started to feel ill.

At first she brushed it off. She had more important matters to deal with than a finicky stomach, so she continued pushing her self to find a power source. The last month went by rather slowly for Anna.

"I think its time to see Beckett." She groaned as she hugged the toilet bowl. It was the fifth time that month she had thrown up. She stood weakly and wiped her mouth with a wet washcloth.

She took a long shower then changed back into a blue shirt and matching pants then made her way for the infirmary. It was a few hours after dinner and she hoped Dr. Beckett was still there, as he was the only doctor she liked in Atlantis.

She walked into the infirmary and asked a nearby nurse if Dr. Beckett was still in. The nurse nodded and told Anna to take a seat on one of the beds.

"Alright Luv, tell me what's the matter." Carson said walking up to Anna who was sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"My stomach, I think I might have food poisoning." Anna murmured holding her stomach.

"I dunno, I haven't gotten anyone else with a stomach bug, it might be a late side affect from the Ancient device. I want to take a blood test just to be sure." Carson said with a serious tone.

"Ok," Anna said painfully.

"I know you hate needles, Luv, just bare with me." Carson said gently patting Anna on the shoulder.

Carson was as gentle as he could be as he drew four vials of blood from Anna. She winced and bit back a whimper. After he was done he patched her up and a nurse took the vials to get tested.

"I will have the results tomorrow morning." Carson said with a kind smile.

"I'll come by after breakfast." Anna said hopping off the bed.

"Lookin' forward to it." Carson said with a wide smile and led Anna out of the infirmary.

Anna left the infirmary nervous. She hadn't spoken to Teyla in a few weeks, so she didn't know if she was experiencing the same things. And Becka was working with Radek on a totally different project than her and Rodney. For all she knew, she was the only one with any side affects from the device.

Anna had a hard time finding sleep that night, her mind went over every possible disease it could think up. She night sky started to lighten and she groaned. There was no point in trying to sleep now, she would have to be up in a few hours anyway. She got out of bed, changed into a blue shirt and gray pants and left her room and strolled threw Atlantis.

The sun was peaking over the horizon now and more people were coming out of their rooms. She kept her laptop on her hip, too nervous to do any work, her mind still buzzing with all the bad scenarios that could happen.

As the sun rose higher in the sky Anna made her way to the mess. Not many people were there, a few Marines, Teyla and Ronon and that was it. She got her breakfast and took the table near a window, so she could look out over the water as she ate as slowly as possible. She hardly noticed Becka and Radek join her.

"Earth to Anna!" Becka said waving her hand in front of Anna's face.

"Atlantis actually," Anna said blankly, still staring out the window. Becka rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here so late?" Becka asked confused. Anna was normally up and working by this time.

"Couldn't sleep." Anna mumbled looking down at her food.

"Pfft, lately I can't get enough sleep. I dunno what's going on." Becka said with a yawn.

"Do we ever?" Anna asked with a raised brow. Becka pursed her lips in thought.

"Did Rodney tell you we have a meeting later with Dr. Weir to discuss the 'room'?" Radek asked Anna.

"I thought that was just for the scientists" She said pushing her eggs around her plate.

"It's for everyone… involved." He said hinting about the incident. Anna nodded. "It's in an hour." He added.

"I'll be there." She said with a small smile.

"Good," He said with a nod, and then started to eat his food. Anna looked down at her watch and sighed, time to go see Dr. Beckett.

"I have to go." She said picking up her tray and laptop.

"Bye," Becka said with a wave. Radek waved since his mouth was full of eggs.

Anna was shaking when she arrived at the infirmary 25 minutes later. The slow walk had done nothing to calm her nerves. In the infirmary was Teyla. Anna let out a small cough and Teyla snapped to her.

"Hello Anna," Teyla said sweetly.

"You had a blood test too?" Anna said nodding to the dark spot on the crease of her arm.

"I believe Becka as well, Dr. Beckett called us here late last night." Teyla said running her fingers over the spot.

"Oh," Anna squeaked. Paranoia kicked into full gear.

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong." Teyla said with a reassuring smile. But it didn't help Anna. "Hello Dr. Beckett," Teyla said with a wide smile as the doctor walked in from his office.

"Hullo Teyla, Anna. If you don't mind I was hoping we do this in the conference." Carson asked shedding his lab coat.

"Why?" Anna asked panicking.

"I don't worry Luv, there is nothin wrong with ya." Carson said with a bright smile. He knew something they didn't, it irked Anna.

"Alright," Anna said suspiciously and she and Teyla followed Carson to the conference room.

When they got there Elizabeth, Rodney, Radek, John, Ronon and Becka were already there. Anna took the seat between Ronon and Rodney, while Teyla sat between John and Radek.

"Thank you all for coming," Elizabeth said with a bright smile, mostly to the women. "Carson as some news for you all…" Elizabeth said motioning to the doctor. Carson stood and all attention was drawn to him.

"Congratulations, six of you are parents." Carson said with a large smile. Every jaw in the room, dropped.

"Huh?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Becka shrieked.

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked in disbelief.

Radek started choking on air.

John's jaw was so far open it was collecting dust.

Ronon was calm, thinking he wasn't one of them.

"You three are all pregnant. You are all 10 weeks along, exactly." Carson said looking around the room.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, but was still panicking. She was just happy nothing was seriously wrong with her.

"I haven't slept with anyone here!" Becka bellowed, the tears in her voice were undeniable.

"I am confused." Teyla said shaking her head.

"Yeah, who are the Daddy's here?" John asked with a tight jaw.

"Yourself, Ronon and Radek" Elizabeth said nodding to each person.

Radek almost fainted while John's eyes grew.

"What?" Ronon growled sitting up from his leaned back position.

"We're not sure who is having what with whom, the device should have that information stored." Rodney said calmly.

"In the mean time I would like to do an amniocentesis on you three, in five weeks." Carson said on a serious note.

"I-" Anna stammered with wide eyes at the thought of a long, large needle in her stomach.

"It's alright Anna, we only need Teyla and Becka to take it." Carson said sweetly.

"Ok," Anna said shakily.

"When is the earliest you can do the test?" Becka asked hastily.

"13, but I am highly uncomfortable with doing the test that early." Carson said adamantly.

"Would you do it at 14 weeks?" Becka asked stubbornly.

"If your ultrasound comes out normal, I will." Carson said compromising with Becka.

"What is this test you speak of?" Teyla asked trying her best to keep herself calm.

"It's were we test the amniotic fluid from the baby so we can find out who the father is." Carson said softly. The procedure itself was harsh, he could at least make the description nice.

"Is it dangerous?" Teyla asked dropping her hand to her still flat stomach.

"It could be, but I have done a few myself and all have gone smoothly. But just to be safe I would like to wait until 15 weeks to do the test."

"I am going to be telling Earth about this new… development today. If that is alright with you." Elizabeth said looking at the women. Teyla and Anna nodded.

"Will our families find out?" Becka asked fearfully.

"Not unless they have security clearance." Elizabeth said reassuringly, Becka sighed. If her father found out she was pregnant and unmarried, he would kill.

Anna raised a finger with a gentle expression "Could you…"

"Do you want him to know?" Elizabeth asked. Anna shook her head softly. "I'll make sure your name stays confidential."

"Thanks," Anna said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dismissed." Elizabeth said sitting down. Ronon stormed out of the room, John pretty much did the same. Becka kept her head high and walked out of the room calmly even though she wanted to scream. Radek was in shock and walked out of the room quietly with Anna and Teyla.

"What was that about?" Rodney asked pointing to Anna's empty seat.

"What are you talking about Rodney?" Elizabeth asked not looking up from her laptop.

"Bennett has family with security clearance?" Rodney asked with knitted brows.

"Yes," Elizabeth said simple.

"Who?" Rodney asked befuddled.

"She can tell you if she wants, but if I hear you are pestering that girl, I will let Ronon take a shot at you." Elizabeth said with a pointed look.

"No you won't," Elizabeth gave Rodney a thinking smile. "Will you?" he asked fearfully. Elizabeth gave Rodney a grin. "I'm gonna go back to work now." he said hastily walking out of the conference room and for the 'room'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rodney and Radek had a hard time letting Anna and Becka back in the 'room'. Becka almost went to tears while Anna was rational and calm. They made little progress in the time between then and lunch. They found out that the 'room' had a bank of empty eggs and sperm, which was where the DNA samples went. Becka had to drag Anna out of the 'room' to go to lunch.

Anna and Becka ate together. Anna stomached what she could, figuring morning sickness hit her hard. Becka however got twice the normal meal. Becka sighed and leant back in her chair.

"So our choices are…" Anna looked up at Becka and waited for her to continue. "…John, Radek and Ronon." Becka sighed.

"Yup," Anna said slightly frightened.

"Who do you want yours to be?" Becka asked folding her hands on her flat stomach stomach.

"I'm not too concerned with that at the moment." Anna mumbled. She was more concerned about weather or not she would be a good mother.

"I am," Becka breathed.

"Do you think we will be good moms?" Anna asked with a soft voice.

"I am more worried about the dad's right now." Becka said with a slight hint of fear. "Who do you think would be the best dad?" Becka asked with a thinking look on her face.

"John is a kid, Ronon is really protective and Radek is patient." Anna said thinking back to the men in question. "They all have good Dad qualities."

"Ronon might scare the kid." Becka mumbled.

"That's mean!" Anna yelled.

"What, like you weren't scared of him when he first came!" Becka yelled defensively.

"Yeah, when he first came, he is more laid back now. Still could make a grown man wet himself but he isn't all that bad." Anna said, defending the Satedan.

"Have you even had a conversation with him?" Becka asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes," Anna said simply.

"When?!" Becka yelled incredulously.

"I ran into him a few months back, I said sorry he said watch your step." Anna said with a shrug.

"God, what are you an elephant with that memory?!" Becka yelled. Anna laughed, for the first time in a few weeks.

AN: Review!


	4. Paternity Tests All Around!

AN: I love all the reviews I'm getting! I just had a thought, I really like Katie and I really like Lorne... so I thought I might pair them together... Waddya think?! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Paternity Tests All Around!

The next four weeks were agonizingly long. Teyla's people were rejoicing that their leader was with child, even if the father was a mystery. Becka was flocked by the women of Atlantis, all of them arguing over names and the sex of the baby as well as whom the father was. Anna hid around Atlantis, people could only find her with Rodney, and even then she was always buried in her laptop.

When the four weeks ended, Teyla and Becka went in for their amniocentesis. All of their ultrasounds went well and everything was going perfectly in all their pregnancies. The three men and Anna watched from an observation deck. Anna had to leave after Teyla's because the sight of the large needle in her stomach was making her queasy. She went down to recovery to see Teyla getting moved onto a bed. John and Ronon weren't far behind.

"How did it go?" John asked quietly.

"Everything is clear, we will see if there was any amniotic fluid leaking in the next 12 hours." The nurse said with a small smile. John nodded and took the seat next to Teyla's bed were she floated in and out of consciousness. Anna and Ronon stood next to each other, watching Teyla. She kept her eyes open for moment and John felt some sense of relief.

"Did everything go alright?" Teyla asked at the grim faces of the people around her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." John said with a quick smile. Ronon and Anna lightened their looks as well. "Go back to sleep." John cooed. Teyla's eyes fluttered closed and John rested his hand on hers. Anna walked to one of the nurses.

"How long will it take to get the test results back?" Anna asked quietly, so she wouldn't wake Teyla. John and Ronon turned their attention to the nurse.

"Two weeks." the nurse said firmly then turned back for the operating room.

"Thank you," Anna said to the empty space. She turned back to see Ronon and John looking at her. She couldn't help but squirm.

"It's gonna be a long two weeks." John sighed. Ronon flopped into a close by chair and ran his fingers through his dreads.

"Yeah," Ronon grumbled. Anna nodded in agreement. Her ear piece buzzed with Rodney's excited voice and Anna left the room. Ronon followed her with his eyes.

"She's ok," John said, seeing where Ronon was looking. "A little quiet, but she'll be a good Mom." he said reassuringly, to himself and Ronon.

"How do you know?" Ronon asked with a grunt, turning to John.

"She works with Rodney daily and hasn't threatened his life yet, she has the patience's of a saint." John said praising Anna. Ronon let out a chortle. Rodney was easy to deal with, once you blocked him out. But he had to hand it to her, she could work with him and not somehow physically harm him.

Ronon wondered why he did see the change in any of the three women. Looking back on it, they had all changed.

Teyla grew physically, mostly, her hips grew a bit wider and her chest grew larger. Becka became more emotional, her chest was large to begin with and it didn't change that much. Anna grew weary, he almost worried about her. She was resilient but the pregnancy was still wearing her down. Like Becka, her chest didn't grow that much, she also had a larger chest than many.

Becka was wheeled in a few moments later and Ronon turned his attention to the two women, one of which could be carrying his child. He let out a grunt/sigh and watched over of them.

Anna walked through Atlantis expertly. Before she got pregnant she had many sleepless nights that she spent wandering the halls of the Ancient city. She new how to get anywhere secretly and quickly, which was what she preferred. Becka loved attention, Anna didn't. So when every woman in Atlantis swarmed Becka, Anna hid. Rodney is actually a very good scapegoat. People didn't want to deal with him so they didn't seek her out.

When she got to the 'room' it was empty, with only Rodney working diligently. Anna knocked on the wall so she wouldn't scare him.

"Hello," Rodney said peaking up from his laptop. Anna smiled meekly. "I need you to look through the notes to see if there is any information on _how_ the eggs were transported into your womb." He said getting down to business. She nodded and started looking threw the notes.

"The light, it was the eggs and sperm fertilizing in the air then beamed into our wombs." Anna said almost delightedly.

"That would explain why I can't find anything about the light in here," Rodney said with furrowed brows, "Try seeing if there is any record of who fertilized whose eggs." He said with a pointed finger. Anna nodded and started searching the notes again.

Time went by, and a few grunts from Rodney told Anna he wasn't getting far with his research. Anna wasn't having any better luck herself. The notes were so spotty it was giving her a headache.

"I got it!" Rodney said triumphantly. Anna walked away from her laptop and over to Rodney. "There was supposed to be a pattern, but the water damage caused the pattern to jumble around."

"Can you figure anything out?" Anna asked looking down at his laptop.

"Not yet," Rodney said with a frown. Anna sighed, rubbing her forehead. Her headache was getting worse.

She looked at her watch, it was almost 5. They had been working so much lunch flew by. Anna's stomach growled loudly and Rodney looked up from his laptop.

"We should go eat." Rodney said looking at his watch.

"Yeah," Anna said bashfully.

The walk was awkward for Rodney, really awkward. There was nothing to talk about, and Rodney hated silence.

"So, how's the baby?" Rodney blurted out. Anna looked at him with a raised brow.

"Good, morning sickness is finally starting to pass." Anna said glancing at her stomach, which was starting to sport a small bump.

"Oh, well that's good." Rodney said, not knowing what to say. Anna nodded, trying her hardest not to smile at the confused scientist.

They walked into the mess hall to be greeted with 8 conversations all going at once. This seemed to soothe Rodney, but made Anna's headache throb just a little more. She didn't see Ronon and John with some Marines at a far table.

"So, I believe congratulations are in order." Lorne said with a smirk, sitting in front of John and next to Ronon. "When do you find out who the lucky ladies are?" he asked with a bigger smirk.

"Two weeks." John sighed.

"Remind me never to answer Rodney's calls." Lorne said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Only if you remind me first." John grumbled.

"Yes, Sir." Lorne said still trying his hardest to not smile. Ronon kept a scowl pointed towards him. "And look, there's the 3rd lucky lady." He said diverting attention to Anna, who was sitting at a table by the window with Rodney.

"Why does she hang out with him all the time?" John asked with furrowed brows, to no one in particular.

"She is his assistant. She does the work he doesn't want to do." Lorne said with a shrug. For some reason if you wanted to know something on Atlantis you went to 2 people, Radek and Lorne.

"That sounds like Rodney to me." John said with a snort. He watched Anna rub her forehead as Rodney continued his babble. John and Ronon shared a look before standing up and walking to the table, startling Anna.

"Oh, hey guys." Rodney said surprised as John sat next to him and Ronon sat next to Anna.

"So, found anything else out?" John asked picking at Rodney's food.

"Yes, remember that light?" Rodney asked excitedly.

"Yea, it gave me a headache for a week." John said bitterly.

"Oh well it was actually a beam." Rodney said happily, ignoring John's bitter comment. John gave a look saying he understood. "You see the eggs and sperm were fertilized then beamed into the perfect spot in the womb." He said pointing to Anna.

"Interesting," John said slightly grossed out. Rodney did his normal excessive snapping and stood up. "Rodney?" He asked confused.

"I just got an idea, Anna come on." Rodney said grabbing his laptop and spinning for the door. Anna set her fork down and went to push out her chair but it was stuck on something. She looked down to see a large boot in the way of both of the front legs of the chair. She sat back and looked over to Ronon, who kept a blank face toward Rodney.

"How 'bout you leave her with us, I hear Zelenka has been missing your know-it-all attitude." John said thinking of the first excuse to get Rodney to let Anna go.

"What?!" Rodney spat incredulously. John motioned his hand over his stomach and nodded at Anna. "Oh – yes it would be nice to work with Zelenka, I-I'll see you tomorrow Anna." He stammered with a wave and walked out of the lunch room.

"Sometimes Rodney is a little slow." John said with a small smile. Anna looked at him with a raised brow then smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. She was pretty tired but wouldn't say it. She knew she have to learn how to say it though.

"You look tired, you should probably get some rest." John said with his cocky, half smile. Anna nodded.

"After dinner," she said pointing at her half full tray of food.

"Don't want the little guy to starve." John said with his ever present cocky grin. His ear piece buzzed and he stood up. "Make sure she gets to bed." John said to Ronon. He gave a small nod and pulled a knife out of his arm band and picked the dirt out from under his nails. John walked off with a small nod to Anna.

Anna looked to Ronon, who was still picking at the dirt under his finger nails with the dangerously sharp knife. She was just happy he didn't pull it out of his hair.

"How are Teyla and Becka?" Anna asked before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Beckett says their good, but won't know for sure for another few hours. He's keeping them over night." Ronon grumbled, not looking up. That was like a ramble for the normally stoic Satedan.

"That's good," Anna said quietly, and then finished eating.

The rest of the meal was quiet, and was no where near as unnerving as she thought it would be. Ronon was quiet and didn't make it too known that he was watching her, she would see him peak at her every once in a while but it wasn't like he was staring at her the whole time. That would have been really awkward for Anna.

Once she finished she put her tray on the stack and walked for the exit and Ronon stood and followed her out.

"You know you don't have to follow me to my room." Anna said softly, Ronon gave her a knowing look. "Okay maybe you do…" Anna trailed off biting her lip. She was bit of a workaholic, but in her defense, there is nothing else to do in Atlantis but work.

They didn't walk past many people, just a few of the other assistants most of which were women. They all started whispering when they saw the shy assistant with the hunkiest man on Atlantis. Well, he was tied with John and a few really good looking Marines. Anna couldn't help the vibrant blush that creeped up her neck. She chanced a glance at Ronon to see him unaffected by the whispers.

When they got to her room Anna waved her hand over the palmer, the door of her room sliding open, and turned back to Ronon.

"Thank you for escorting me to my room." Anna said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the man that could be the father of her child.

"Y'welcome," Ronon grumbled with a shrug. He didn't move.

"I promise I will crawl into bed." Anna said holding her hand to her heart. Ronon flashed her, a half smile and he closed her door.

Anna sighed and pulled off her clothes, took a cold shower for her headache then crawled into bed like she promised. If she weren't pregnant she would have never been able to get to sleep within the hour, but since she was she slipped into sleep with out a problem in minutes.

AN: Review!


	5. Ancient Boxes

AN: Well that was hard to write! Thank you all for the reviews, continue!

Chapter 5: Ancient Boxes

Only a week had passed, though for six members of the Atlantis expedition it felt like months. Becka and Teyla were too caught up with being pregnant for the time to affect them as much as it did the others. For everyone else it was nothing but nerve racking moments. But they all glided into their second trimester without issue.

John and Ronon, being the protective men that they were, started to hang around Teyla, Anna and Becka. One day Ronon would follow Teyla and John would follow Anna, checking in with Becka and Radek every once in a while. Since Becka was Radek assistant they weren't as worried about her, they knew Radek wouldn't push her too hard.

Today was a not so regular day for Anna. She stood in the control room as Rodney begged for a small team of scientists, including her. Elizabeth was not so eager to let Anna go in her state.

"Rodney she's almost four months pregnant." Elizabeth said in a raised tone. Anna dropped her hand to the more rounded, swell of her stomach.

"The Stargate has no affect on the fetus!" Rodney exclaimed.

"That's not the point! It's an issue of security!" Her voice was getting louder and more forceful.

"Ronon is here, you honestly think something is going to happen to her?" Rodney asked incredulously. Elizabeth could see the look on his face even though she couldn't see him.

"There is a possibility Rodney." Elizabeth said with a slight sigh.

"Elizabeth, please, she is as fluent in Ancient as you are and I need someone to keep up." Rodney asked practically groveling.

"Elizabeth," John said pleadingly "I don't want her to come anymore than you do, but she could help. If I even get the slightest bad feeling she will be back in Atlantis before you can blink." John said seriously.

Elizabeth turned to Anna. "Are you alright with going?" she asked gently.

"Yes" Anna said with a nod. She swallowed every ounce of nervousness. She had only been threw the gate to get to the Alpha site, not to a completely alien planet.

"I am sending a team of Marines with her and the others. I want a check in, in 5 hours." Elizabeth said to the off world team.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Rodney said maturely just as the wormhole faded.

"Major Lorne," Elizabeth said into her earpiece.

"Yes, Dr. Weir?" Lorne replied.

"I need 4 of your best to accompany Ms. Bennett and the rest of Rodney's team to M8Y-334." Elizabeth said walking down to the gate, with Anna following behind her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lorne said and Elizabeth turned back to Anna.

"You are positive." Elizabeth asked once more, making sure Anna was ok going off world at 15 weeks pregnant. Anna nodded. "If you notice anything out of the ordinary, tell Colonel Sheppard, Ronon or one of the Marines at once."

"I will," she said reassuringly.

"Alright," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Lorne and four Marines came down into the gate room along with Radek, a few other scientists and a few cases of equipment. "Good luck." Elizabeth said as the gate started to dial. Anna smiled shyly as the wormhole sprang out from the gate and sucked back to a flat blue surface.

She, again, swallowed her nerves and walked through the gate. It was more like walking into another room then onto another planet. On the other side the scientists were already walking down a path leading deep into the woods. The gate dissipated behind her and she walked for the moving group, Ronon falling in line next to her and John walking a few feet ahead.

"How far away is it?" Anna asked looking up at Ronon.

"Half a mile." Ronon said watching the woods. He wasn't on edge, but he was getting close. Anna nodded and looked back ahead.

The walk was long, luckily most of the equipment rolled. Anna walked quietly along. She could hear Rodney at the front of the group barking orders. Ronon was silent but didn't settle down as they neared where they were headed. When they did get there Lorne set up a small perimeter with the Marines while scientists set up the equipment.

"What is it?" Anna asked looking at the large perfectly square box in the middle of a grassy field. The box was about 10 feet high and the wall she could she was about 12 feet wide. It looked _very_ out of place.

"I'm still not sure but whatever it is requires tremendous power." Rodney said exciting as they walked closer.

"He wants to steal it." John said with a ghost of a smirk on his features. Anna let out a chortle.

"No I want to study it." Rodney said with a pointed look.

"Then steal it." John said with a quick smirk.

"The entire outside of this box-room is covered in Ancient, Anna you can start translating the door." Rodney said ignoring John's comment. "I need you and you 4 to follow me." Rodney said pointing to John then to 4 other scientists. John groaned and followed Rodney further on the path.

Anna walked to the door and started translating the large stone door. Ronon stood 3 feet away, skimming over the woods every few minutes.

Two hour passed and Anna was half way done with the entire outside of the oddly placed box. Ronon was leaning on a section of the outside wall she had just finished translating when Rodney's voice croaked from the radio in his pocket.

He groaned and pulled the black device out of his pocket. "Ya," he growled.

"We need you." Rodney said as more of an order.

"Sounds like a problem." Ronon grumbled straightening up against the wall.

"Ronon, it will take 5 minutes and Major Lorne can watch over her personally." Rodney said annoyed.

"He knows what will happen if she gets hurt." John said slightly out of breath.

"I don't think he is that afraid of you Sheppard." Ronon said looking at Lorne in the distance.

"No but he is that afraid of Elizabeth." John said with a slight wince. Ronon couldn't help but grunt in agreement. He looked to Anna, she hadn't noticed anything he just said, too enthralled with translating the wall of the box.

"I'll be back." Ronon said pushing off the wall. Anna looked up and nodded. Ronon walked to Lorne, who turned to meet him.

"They are 10 minutes that way." Lorne said pointing to the path John and the others took. Ronon nodded and walked for the path then turned back for a second to see Lorne and another Marine walk to Anna.

He knew he could trust Lorne but when it came to the women that were carrying his child, he hardly trusted himself. He started running down the path and 10 minutes turned into four.

"Finally," Rodney sighed. Ronon raised a brow. "Alright Conan we need you to move that door." Rodney said pointing to the door which was a lot like the one from the box he just left. He turned to John with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"You try opening it!" John bellowed pointing to the door. His hair had droplets of sweat and his normally one toned face, had bright cheeks.

Ronon strode to the door and placed his hands at the center of the door, planted his feet and pushed with all his weight. The door budged, barely.

"See!" John yelled pointing at the door.

"Sheppard, help him." Rodney said waving from John to the wall.

"I have been pushing that hunk of rock for 15 minutes straight!" John bellowed incredulously

"And you will continue going so if that door isn't opened!" Rodney yelled back.

"You're worse than Elizabeth." John grumbled stomping over to Ronon. They both pushed the door, and after a few seconds it slowly slid open. Stale air poured from the room as Ronon and John backed away.

"Alright Ronon your free to go." Rodney said absentmindedly waving Ronon off. Ronon rolled his eyes and turned to leave when Lorne's voice poured from John's radio.

"We are under attack, repeat we are under attack!"

Ronon took off. Being a runner for 7 years had only one upside, the speed he gained. John wasn't that far behind, Ronon barely heard him tell Rodney to stay. Trees whizzed passed Ronon as he ran harder as the oddly placed box came into view.

"Where is she?" Ronon demanded to one of the Marines spread eagle on the ground.

"With Lorne." the Marine groaned pointing to the box. John ran ahead of Ronon, around the box too see only Anna passed out on the ground. They both quickly crouched down close to her.

A small puddle of blood near her forehead caught their eye. John stood and took a few steps back while Ronon gently scooped her into his lap. She had a nasty gash on the right side of her forehead, stretching from her hair line to her eyebrow. Blood soaked the right half of her face.

"Get her back to the Gate." John said in an empty voice.

Ronon didn't respond, just stood with Anna in his arms and walked fast toward the path that led to the Gate.

"LORNE!" John bellowed looking everywhere. Movement in the field drew his attention he ran for it to see Lorne struggling to sit up. "What happened?" John asked helping Lorne sit up.

"We heard an 'oops' from in the room and things came out of no where." Lorne said painfully, his ribs flaring with pain.

"What happened to Anna?" John asked trying to not be too mad.

"The things only attacked us-" Lorne said trying to stand but lost his breath and hissed loudly. "But she got spooked and tripped, I tried to get to her, but the things wouldn't let me." Lorne finished holding his left side.

John grabbed his radio. "Rodney,"

"Ya," Rodney said obviously busy.

"Get back here now." John said impatiently.

"But I just-" Rodney started with a whine.

"Now!" John bellowed. There was nothing else from Rodney. John helped Lorne stand and walked back to the box. The other Marines were either standing or leaning against the box.

"Everyone ok?" Lorne asked as they came in earshot.

"Yea, Carlyle has a minor slice on his arm but that's it." One of the Marines said nodding at the man sitting against the box.

"Sheppard," Ronon's growl came out of the radio.

John scrambled to get his radio. "Yeah?" he asked worryingly.

"The Gate is broken." Ronon grumbled.

"What?!" John yelled furiously. He took a sharp breath in through his nose. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

"The bleeding won't stop." Ronon said slowly. John felt his stomach get a good twist. Rodney and his small team appeared from the woods.

"MCKAY!" John yelled even though they were close.

"Must you yell?" Rodney asked tiringly.

"Let's go," John said grabbing Rodney by his vest. "You all pack up everything and stay put, we'll come back with jumpers." John said walking toward the path to the Gate.

"Yes Sir," Lorne said with a nod.

"What's happening?" Rodney asked trying to keep up with Johns jog.

"The Marines were attacked, not the scientists." John said as he ducked under a low tree.

"So why are we in such a hurry? There all fine." Rodney asked breathlessly.

"Anna's hurt." John said after a few seconds.

"How?" Rodney asked worryingly.

"What ever attacked the Marines scared her, she tripped and busted her head open." John said emotionlessly.

"Is she ok?" Rodney asked genuinely concerned.

"No," John said with a deep frown.

AN: Review!


	6. Recover

AN: I thank my beta for cleaning this up! Enjoy! Oh and next chapter you will see the Daddies! All these reviews! I love it!

Chapter 6: Recover

When Rodney and John got to the Gate, Ronon was on the ground leaning against a tree near the D.H.D, Anna still passed out in his lap.

"What happened?" Rodney asked looking at the back of the D.H.D. Most of the crystals had been ripped out.

"Can you fix it?" John asked desperately looking between Anna and Rodney.

"Give me time," Rodney said with furrowed brows picking up the crystals around him.

"We don't have time." Ronon growled lowly.

Rodney glanced at Anna before going back to fixing the crystals. It was a very tense three minutes. John counted each second as he paced. Ronon stared out into nothing, concentrating on Anna's low breathing while Rodney worked diligently and was almost finished.

"One's missing." Rodney said almost panicking.

"What?!" John bellowed.

"There," Ronon said pointing to the white speck near a tree. John hastily picked it up and walked it back to Rodney. Rodney arranged the crystals in the fashion they were meant to be and stood.

"Does it work?" John asked hovering over Rodney as he entered in Atlantis' Gate address. The Gate opened and stabilized, John figured that meant 'yes'. Ronon stood swiftly with Anna still in his arms as Rodney sent his IDC and a radio wave to Atlantis.

"We need a medical team." Rodney said as Ronon and John walked through the event horizon, then followed a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Elizabeth demanded walking down into the Gate room. Ronon completely ignored her and walked toward the infirmary.

"We're still figuring that out," John said watching Ronon walk away with Anna as he turned to Elizabeth and continued to speak, "I need to take two jumpers back to pick up the scientist and the Marines."

"Are they ok?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"The Marines are bruised up, but the rest are fine." Rodney said cutting into the conversation.

"So why is Anna bleeding profusely?" Elizabeth asked John and Rodney.

"It's a long story, we'll tell it later." John replied in a sad dry tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wha' happened?" Carson asked as Ronon met in the hallway with a gurney.

"Busted her head open." Ronon coldly stated as he set Anna down gently on the gurney.

"How long has she been bleeding?" Carson queried as she gently pulled her eye lids back, shining a small light onto her exposed eyes.

"10-15 minutes," Ronon grumbled watching over her. She started to stir, they all froze. Her eyes opened half way and her brows knitted softly.

"What-" she croaked. The nurses started moving the gurney toward the infirmary.

"Your back in Atlantis Luv, you've got a nasty gash on ya head." Carson said with a comforting smile.

Anna's eyes went wide and she tried to sit up. "The b-" she started with a cracking voice.

"Don't move too much. We are gonna look ya over." Carson soothed, gently placing his hand on her rounded stomach as they neared the infirmary.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and sealed her eyes tight. She felt a large hand cover her entire shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked to her side to see Ronon pushing the gurney into the infirmary.

"Alright people I need a fetal monitor!" Carson demanded as they parked the gurney. A bright light was shone into Anna's face and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Please explain to me what happened." Elizabeth said to Lorne. The Major sighed from his seat.

"The scientists inside the 'box' were working inside, I heard an 'oops' and these large creatures come out of thin air. They were a bit taller than Ronon, almost human but the face was definitely not human." Lorne said shaking his head.

"Was it a mask?" Elizabeth asked Lorne

"No," Rodney said holding up a finger. "They're guardians of the box."

"So why did they attack the Marines when the scientists were the ones who were meddling with the box?" Elizabeth asked Rodney in a confused tone.

"Because, they perceived the Marines as more of a threat," Rodney replied pointing to Lorne. "You see the boxes we found are climate control for the planet. The atmosphere is extremely touchy and the boxes actually make a kind of shield for the planet to keep the air fresh and the weather and the temperature stable all year around." He continued impressed, secretly wishing he had a 'box'. "The creatures were merely the guards the Ancients set up incase someone tried to change or take the boxes." He finished with a proud look on his face.

"So it's safe to say we can't." Elizabeth said smugly.

"Unless we want to face those things again, no." Rodney said with a disappointed frown.

"Well how was the trade set up with the people?" Elizabeth asked turning to Teyla.

"They are nice enough, and are open to housing people affected by the Wraith." Teyla said in a diplomatic tone. One of the leaders had helped the rest of the scientists back to the gate; Teyla spoke with him and a few other leaders.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said with a small smile. When her attention was diverted to John and Ronon she soon lost her smile. "How is Anna?" she asked softly.

"Asleep, the baby is ok but she lost a lot of blood." John said slowly, trying to make it look like it didn't affect him.

"That's good," Elizabeth said firmly, knowing they were both too fearful to think so. "Major Lorne, are you up for flying a puddle jumper through the gate?" She asked turning back to the Major, who nodded.

"That I can do Ma'am." Lorne said standing up slowly.

"Good. Rodney, take two Marines to help you load your things up and get them back here." Rodney frowned but turned and followed Lorne to the jumper bay. "Dismissed," Elizabeth ordered to the remaining. John and Ronon launched out of their seats and for the infirmary.

"Dr. Weir?" Teyla inquired softly.

"Yes Teyla," Elizabeth asked turning to the Athosian.

"I am worried about John and Ronon; they feel immense guilt for letting Anna go to M8Y-334." she replied shaking her head.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do other than wait for Anna to wake up. Once they see she is ok I think things will go back to normal." Elizabeth reassured Teyla with a small smile.

"I hope you are right Elizabeth." she sighed.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked motioning to Teyla's bump.

"I am quite joyous, I am also rather anxious to find the results of the amniocentesis." a contagious grin spread over her face.

"Only another week." the smile was returned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John and Ronon strode to the infirmary after Elizabeth dismissed them. It had been seven hours since they brought Anna back. Carson had to pry John and Ronon to go to the meeting, promising them he wouldn't leave her bed until they got back even though Radek was there as well. Each of the men were on edge, they had to wait another 17 hours until they knew for sure if Anna was going to be ok.

When John walked into the infirmary he stood next to Radek, who was sitting at Anna's bedside. Ronon stood at the end of the bed, watching over her.

"As she woken up?" John asked as he watched the fetal monitor.

"No, she hasn't even moved." Radek said leaning back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's not a bad sign." Carson said walking up to the group.

"It's just not a comforting one." John murmured. Radek stood up and started to pace. It seemed to calm him so the other men didn't say anything.

"She took a rather nasty spill; she might not be up for a few more hours." Carson said sympathetically patting Ronon on the shoulder before walking back to his desk.

Two more hours passed before Anna started to stir. At first her hand twitched then her eyes flickered open. She hissed and shielded her eyes with her hand, from the infirmary's bright light.

"Hey Sleepyhead," John said as his lips twitched into a smile.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked worryingly.

"The baby's doing well; you lost a lot of blood though." John said slowly. "Carson won't know for sure for another 17 hours." he added.

"Oh," Anna said sullenly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"She needs her rest." The nurse said beckoning the men out just as Becka and Teyla came into the infirmary.

"Anna!" Becka squealed running to her bed and hugging Anna. Anna winced as Becka's shoulder grazed her wound. "It should have been me!" Becka cried loudly. Radek pulled Becka away gently; she turned and clung to the Czech scientist. Radek nodded at Anna and walked Becka out of the infirmary.

"It is good to see you awake." Teyla murmured standing close to Anna. She smiled softly, her eyes fluttering. "I will leave you to your rest." Teyla said with a bow and walked out of the infirmary.

Carson walked to John and Ronon. "Well it's nice to see you awake," Carson said with a bright smile. "Your wee little one is doing just fine, its blood pressure was low for a moment but after we patched you up everything went back to normal." He informed Anna reassuringly.

"What about the others?" Anna asked tired.

"They're just fine, you need your rest." Carson whispered. Anna nodded and closed her eyes, slipping back into a deep sleep.

AN: Review!


	7. And the Results Are In

AN: WOHOO! This was pretty much done when I put up my edits for Chapter 6, I was just waiting for my beta to correct it. Thanks again by the way! Enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you guys!

Chapter 7: The Results Are In…

A week passed and while Carson let Anna leave the infirmary he had only allowed her to go back to work the previous day. Today was the day they all found out who the father's were. Becka, Anna and Radek had a horrible time concentrating. Luckily the meeting was in the early morning and only had to work for an hour. The time of the meeting finally came and the six made their way to the conference room.

Anna was ready to throw up she was so nervous, as she waited in the conference room with John, Radek, Ronon, Teyla, Becka and Elizabeth. They were all waiting for Carson. Becka was shaking while John and Radek were trying to calm her down. Teyla seemed only slightly anxious, while Anna tried her hardest to hide her emotions, and Ronon seemed unaffected.

"Hello," Carson said happily walking into the conference room. Everyone froze. "Would you like to know what you are having?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I thought the premise of this meeting was with 'whom'?" Becka asked as her eye twitched.

"Well I know what the sexes are if you want to know." Carson said looking around the room. Anna could only nod.

"That would be nice." Teyla replied with a soft smile.

"Sure why not," Becka hiccupped throwing her hands around.

"Alright then," Carson paused opening his file. "Becka you are having a girl with Radek." Becka squealed in happiness. Radek fainted.

"Teyla, you are having a girl also, with the Colonel." Teyla couldn't hide the smile, she almost started to giggle. John's eyes grew wide as he leaned completely against the chair.

"And Anna you and Ronon are having a bouncing baby boy." Anna looked down at her stomach, hers was slightly smaller than the others but at this point you knew she was pregnant. She smiled and stroked her protruding belly. Ronon watched her, his emotions conflicted but that all went away when he heard he was having a son.

"You are sure of all the results?" Teyla asked still beaming.

"Yes, I double checked the results." Carson reassured Teyla.

"Are you sure I am having a boy?" Anna asked nervously.

"The ultrasound was _very _conclusive." Carson chuckled. Ronon couldn't hide the smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with them right?" Becka asked with her hand to her stomach.

"No, they are all perfect." Carson said with a wide smile.

"Well, Carson and I will leave you too… swallow the news." Elizabeth said walking to the door with Carson then turned toward them "Congratulations to you all." she said with a smile then left the room.

"Erm… Well – I," John stammered running his hands through his hair. Ronon threw him a smirk. "Don't be so cocky!" He yelled.

"What, that my son is gonna be chasing your daughters." Ronon said with a bigger grin, resting his arms behind his head. Radek and John paled. All the women let out a good chortle.

"I think my people will be glad, they rather like you John." Teyla smiled turning to John.

"That's good to know." John muttered with a half smile of his own.

"Is it still bad luck to name the babies before they are born?" Becka asked with a scrunched nose.

"Athosians chose the names at conception." Teyla said gently.

"What about on Sateda?" Becka asked leaning over the table.

"Only the superstitious people believed in that." Ronon grumbled.

"Molly," John blurted out. Everyone looked at him with raised brows. "My mom's middle name." he said with a shrug.

"It is beautiful." Teyla said with a smile.

"Yes," Anna asked tapping on her earpiece. Ronon gently took it from her ear and held it close to his mouth.

"Later, McKay." Ronon growled into the earpiece then set it on the table, out of Anna's reach.

Anna smiled shyly at Ronon as he leaned back in the chair. Ramblings in Czech turned her attention to the other direction. "Is Radek ok?" Anna asked worried.

"He's just a little overwhelmed." Becka said patting Radek's arm.

"Overwhelmed!" Radek bellowed throwing his hands up. "A girl, a little girl!" there were some words in Czech so that was all they understood. His head dropped onto the table. "I will be a pinky ornament." he mumbled.

"Yup!" Becka said gently rubbing his shoulders.

"What is a 'pinky ornament'?" Teyla asked confused.

"He means the girl will have him wrapped around his finger." John said knowingly with a smirk.

"You say that like it won't happen to you." Ronon threw at John.

"No, I know it will. But it's nice to be in denial until then." John said with a shrug.

"It's not just a river in Egypt." Anna mumbled with a smile.

"What are you naming him?" Becka asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought of names." Anna said guiltily looking to Ronon.

"Delas will be his second name." Ronon interjected. "After my father." he added with a scowl. There was an eerie silence after Ronon mentioned his father, all were unsure of what to say knowing Ronon's 'touchy' nature on the subject of anything about his old life.

"I wonder who will have the first kid." Becka said breaking the silence.

"Maybe we will all go into labor at once." Teyla said jokingly.

"That is highly unlikely." Radek said shaking his head. There was a long silence after they laughed.

"Well you 4 have fun; me and Teyla are gonna go give the good news." John said standing and pulling out the rolling chair for Teyla. They left the room walking in line with each other.

"I'm going to see what Dr. McKay wanted." Anna said standing up.

"Yes, I should go as well, Rodney has most likely been calling me." Radek said pulling his earpiece from his pocket and placing it back in his ear. Ronon begrudgingly handed Anna her earpiece. Becka nodded. Ronon followed them out of the conference room, just in time to run into Rodney.

"Oh there you are!" Rodney said surprised seeing Radek, Becka and Anna all in the same place. "What were you doing with her earpiece?" Rodney asked Ronon in an irritated tone.

"We're pregnant!" Becka squealed happily.

"Yes, Lopez I knew that." Rodney said rolling his eyes. Radek rubbed his eyes brows with a growl.

"I mean me and Radek are having a baby, a girl to be exact." Becka said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh well, congratulations Radek." Rodney said with a nod to his colleague. "So I am guessing you and Conan are spawning together?" he snorted to Anna pointing haphazardly at Ronon.

"Yup. Get used to me McKay, 'cause she's not leaving my sight for a while." Ronon said with a wide smile patting Rodney harshly on the back.

"Oh great," Rodney groaned as he started walking for his lab. Ronon chuckled as everyone followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well that wasn't too bad." John sighed as they came back from the mainland, walking for the mess.

"Did you expect anything else?" Teyla laughed.

"I was preparing myself for it." He mumbled with a shrug.

"They trust you dearly." She said letting her fingers graze his shoulder.

"I know this is a spur of the moment kinda thing." He blurted out. "But I – well we – should move in together." he stumbled over himself, loosing his normal cool. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "There are bigger apartments further out in Atlantis, they're like little houses." He said with a winning smile, which faded with her confused look.

"I must ask, why?" she asked confused.

"I'm not going to be too comfortable having you and our little girl a level away from me, I get paranoid." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. She smiled gently, stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"That is very sweet of you John but I can take care of myself." She reassured him.

"Trust me, I know." He groaned remembering all the times he had his ass handed to him. "I just don't like the thought of you two being more than 20 feet away from me. I was going crazy not knowing which one of you had my kid. I can't tell you how many nights I paced outside yours, Anna's and Becka's door." John sighed running his fingers through his raven locks, thinking back to his sleepless nights.

Teyla was on the verge of tearing up from her hormones raging and John saying such caring things. "Well I do not want you to go 'crazy', I doubt that you will be a good influence on our daughter if you were." She said dryly. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Teyla," John whispered.

"Thank you too John." Teyla murmured.

AN: Review!


	8. 5 Months Gestation

AN: This was really easy to write, and really long! I will shed more light on Jen in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: 5 Months Gestation

A month later

Ronon watched Anna rub the pink, healed scar on her forehead gently. A scowl formed on his face as he remembered how she got it. Her face was scrunched in confusion; he had to admit she was cute when she was confused. Rodney was bellowing orders to everyone like he was king, Ronon rolled his eyes and pulled out a dagger from his wrist band for the ninth time in the three hours that he was there, and picked the dirt from under his fingernails.

"Bennett, where are we?" Rodney asked pointing to her.

"No idea, these are complete gibberish." Anna replied with a shrug.

Rodney stormed over to her and looked over the data, it was indeed gibberish. "Bronson!" he bellowed. A man in his early 30's walked over to Anna with knitted brows. "Figure these out with Bennett." Rodney growled pointing to the screen. Bronson and Anna shared a look before going back to the results of the tests they were running on the new device.

Two more hours had passed with little success. Anna yawned, a small yawn, resting her hand on her swollen stomach, it caught Ronon's attention. He hopped off the table he was on and took the two strides to her.

"Come on," he said to her, nodding towards the door.

"She needs to finish with the test results, and then you two can go play 'Me Tarzan, You Jane'," Rodney snapped from his laptop. Ronon ignored the comment while Anna blushed. Ronon glanced at her stomach then back to her.

"Dr. McKay," Anna said softly, "I'm taking a break." she slid off the bar stool like chair.

"What you can't-!" Rodney started but quickly stopped when Ronon glared at him. "Well I-" he went to protest then deflated. "Ok, fine," he mumbled then went back to working.

"Thanks Dr. McKay," Anna said with a smile as Ronon escorted her out of the room. "I'm hungry." she pouted as Ronon turned toward her quarters, her hands resting on her stomach. Ronon grunted turned abruptly and motioned toward the mess.

They were walking for the mess when Anna stopped dead in her tracks, Ronon turned to face her with knitted brows. Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping and her hands gripping her large bump.

"What's wrong?" he asked striding to her.

"He moved," She hiccupped.

"What?" he snapped.

"He moved," she laughed. "Here," she grabbed his hand and placed it low on her stomach. His hand made her swell look smaller than it was. Ronon waited for a few moments impatiently and was about to say something when he felt it, movement from inside her. His eyes grew and his jaw hung while Anna let out another small laugh. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks; his son was really in there.

"Whoa," was all Ronon could choke out. Anna was absolutely beaming, it was the first time he saw her that happy. "Come on," he mumbled nodding to the mess. He let his hand slowly slide off her stomach as they walked in line.

They ate in silence, like they normally did. It wasn't uncomfortable or unnerving, it was peaceful. Well until Becka and Radek came to the table.

"Hey!" Becka called out sitting next to Ronon, while Radek sat next to Anna.

"Hey," Anna murmured with a smile.

"What have you and Rodney been working on?" Radek asked curiously.

"A long range transmitter," Anna said casually.

"Oooh!" Becka giggled. Ronon grunted and rolled his eyes, science talk was not his favorite thing in the world.

"You just like anything with the words 'long range' in the title!" Radek exclaimed.

"Because that means your work will go that much further," Becka said proudly. Anna chuckled while Radek shook his head. "Oh, did you hear the Daedalus is back." she beamed. She had a few friends on the crew that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Really?" Anna asked surprised. They were normally gone longer than a month.

"Yeah, they supposedly brought us things for the babies." Becka giggled like a kid in a candy store.

"That's nice." Anna said suspiciously.

"Gifts from the President." Radek added.

"I guess he thinks we can vote from Atlantis." Becka joked. Anna chuckled, which morphed into a yawn.

"I should get going, I need a nap." Anna stood and walked for the entrance while Ronon grabbed the trays and put them in the correct bins.

"See ya later!" Becka called out. Anna turned back and waved with a smile.

Ronon and Anna walked most of the way to her room in silence, but it was disrupted when a tall slender blonde came running up to Anna and practically tackled her.

"ANNIE!" the woman squealed. Ronon was ready to rip her off Anna when she started to hug the woman back.

They finally pulled away. "Jen," Anna gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked utterly confused.

"That video you sent got Mom and Dad on edge, they convinced Uncle George to get me out here to make sure you were ok." Jen ranted happily.

"Am I missing something?" Ronon grumbled with a cocked brow.

"Ronon this is my older sister Jennifer, Jen this is Ronon Dex." Anna introduced slowly.

"So you're the Daddy." Jen smiled shaking his hand. "Well you sure left out a few details." she murmured and Anna blushed. "Where are you headed?" she asked far to chipper for Ronon.

"My quarters, its nap time." Anna said resting her hand on her stomach.

"I'll take you." Jen cheered. Ronon shifted and stood straight. "Don't worry; you can leave her with me." She said tossing her arm over Anna's shoulders.

"I should be up in an hour." Anna said softly to Ronon. He nodded and watched as Anna and Jen walked to the transporter.

"I feel bad for you." Jen said her voice full of pity.

"Why?" Anna asked fearfully.

"Because you got pregnant by him through a machine," Jen said with a cheeky grin as the doors of the transporter opened and they walked toward Anna's room. "The natural way would have been much more fun." She murmured seductively.

"It's not like that." Anna said shaking her head.

"Really?" Jen asked incredulously. "He seemed extra protective." She mumbled looking up.

"I'm carrying our son, I'm lucky he hasn't locked me in my room till I had him." Anna laughed.

"Do you think he will be a good Dad?" Jen asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm just not so sure about me." Anna muttered.

"You'll be fine!" Jen yelled as Anna waved her hand over the palmer of her door and stepped in.

"Jen, I'm 24 and I know barely anything about kids and less about babies!" Anna yelled.

"You were ok with Joey." Jen said defensively.

"I passed out when he puked on me." Anna said flatly. Jen sighed.

"Look, just trust me; you will be a good Mom. You might not be a good Mom now, but when little guy comes you will be." Jen said gripping Anna's shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," Anna murmured.

"What are big sisters for?" Jen asked pulling back.

"Torment," Anna mumbled and Jen smiled brightly.

"Well that too." Jen smiled happily, Anna rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed. "I'll see you later." She called out as she left.

"Bye." Anna murmured to herself before slipping into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ronon paced the balcony of his room. It had been three hours since he last saw Anna and was advised by Sheppard to take a break from constantly watching over her. It wasn't going so well for him. He would never say it, but he was paranoid.

Anything could happen here, at any time. It gave him a sick sense of comfort knowing he would be with her if anything happened. He paced a little faster thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Asurans attacking, Wraith attacking, a huge storm headed right for Atlantis.

He snapped. He growled loudly and stomped through his room and for her room. She had a room near all the scientists, three floors up from him. He got to her room in record time, not even bothering to knock he walked right in to see Anna still sleeping.

She was still dressed, shoes and all, on top of the covers. She was curled to a pillow, her hair almost completely covering her face. He let out a heavy breath and sunk into the seat in the corner of her room with a clear view of the bed. He sat there, watching her. The room was so quiet he could hear her breathing and her heart beat. Not long after she started to stir.

"Hey," Ronon grumbled as she hoped her eyes, brushing her hair away.

"How long did I sleep?" Anna asked sitting up.

"Three hours." He shrugged, acting like he wasn't sure even though he was.

Anna scrambled out of bed. "Dr. McKay is going to kill me." She panicked hurrying out of the room. He stood and followed her out.

"Doubt it." he mumbled with a sneaky grin.

Anna rushed into the lab, a bit out of breath, to see Rodney not even there.

"Where is Dr. McKay?" Anna asked confused.

"He was called away by Dr. Weir for something, he left you some directions." Bronson replied handing her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. Bronson blushed and stumbled back to where he was working. Anna didn't know if he was reacting to her or Ronon, either way she it roll off her and she got back to the data she was previously working on.

A few more hours passed, she figured out why the data was coming out in complete gibberish. Half of the tests were being run in Ancient while the other half in English. Once she fixed it the results were simple. She was done for the day and she and Ronon were walking back to her quarters when Elizabeth's voice came through their earpiece.

"Ronon, Anna, please meet me in the North living quarters."

Anna and Ronon shared a look but walked to the transporter to take them to the North living quarters. When the doors opened a second later in the middle of the hallway was John, Teyla, Becka, Radek, Jen, Elizabeth and Colonel Caldwell.

"Ok, now can you tell us what is going on?" John asked perturbed. Ronon and Anna walked closer to the group as Elizabeth began.

"The President has sent a care package for you all, as some of you may already know." Elizabeth said with a pointed look to Becka. "These areas had sustained water damage but thanks to Colonel Caldwell and the crew of the Daedalus, the areas are suitable for living, and for children." She finished with an overjoyed smile.

"Done!" Rodney called out triumphantly. Everyone turned around to see Rodney tinkering with the transporter. "What?" he asked with knitted brows.

"Thank you for adjusting the transporter, Rodney." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Consider this my baby shower present, for all of you." Rodney grumbled looking down at his laptop.

"Baby shower?" Teyla asked John softly.

"I'll explain it later." John whispered.

"Ronon, Anna, your room is to my left. The rest of you know were your rooms are." Elizabeth said with a bright smile. John and Teyla walked to their rooms while Becka and Radek raced for theirs.

"WE HAVE BEDS!" Becka squealed loudly. Jen leaned over to Anna.

"A gift from Mom and Dad." Jen whispered. Anna giggled. "Come on, I want to show you what Mom picked out," she giggled, waving her hand over the palmer, "You too Ronon." She said over her shoulder. He followed begrudgingly.

Inside there was an Earth style living room, dining room and kitchen. It was a little house. Jen skipped down the hallway and Anna and Ronon followed suspiciously. There were three doors in the hallway, they passed all the others and went for the one at the end of the hallway. Jen waved her hand over the palmer and the door opened to show a nursery.

There was a white crib and matching rocking chair, green linens for the baby. Anna smiled seeing they remembered her favorite color. There was a white dresser and changing table in the corner of the room. A small chest held toys he would play with as he got older.

"It's beautiful." Anna murmured hugging Jen.

"I knew you would." Jen whispered happily. "What do you think Ronon?" she asked sweetly.

"Its ok." He grumbled. This was not his area of expertise. He didn't know what half the stuff in the room was let alone what it was for.

"Oh and we moved your stuff into your rooms, Ronon yours is there," Jen pointed to the room to the right of the nursery. "And Anna yours is right across from his." She said pointing to the other door. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Ronon!" John called out from the outside hallway. Ronon swiftly took his leave.

"Well, he's quiet." Jen mumbled walking with Anna into her room.

"He's uncomfortable with the whole thing." Anna murmured stroking the picture from her last ultrasound.

"What 'thing'?" Jen spat angrily.

"The fact that he got a woman, he didn't know existed, pregnant by a machine." Anna said knowingly. "Oh and he was just forced into a world he knows nothing about." She added flopping on her bed.

"How do you know?" Jen asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I know nothing about it." Anna mumbled.

AN: REVIEW!


	9. Late Night Cravings

AN: It's almost time for the babies to come... Well 3 more months.

Chapter 9: Late Night Cravings

Ronon never had a roommate. He had lived with his brothers and sisters growing up, and then moved into place with Melena. His new living situation was awkward to say the least. The one good thing about it was he was constantly around Anna, which was also the awkward part. After two weeks they finally lost the awkward feeling that never left the air. As Anna progressed further into her pregnancy Elizabeth cut back on her hours, as she did for Teyla and Becka. This meant more time with Ronon. They had become friends, in an odd sense.

Anna groaned from her bedroom and shook Ronon from his thoughts. He stood swiftly from the couch he had been lounging on and strode to her bedroom. The door was open, being late afternoon she had no reason to close it. She struggled on the bed to find a comfortable position.

"Come on." He said stepping closer to her, holding out his hand.

"I'm fine." She aspirated sitting up slowly.

"Up," he pressed on.

"Ronon-" she pled, not wanting to go to the infirmary.

"I'll get him down here." He threatened. She made a face and let him lead her out into the hallway and into the transporter.

Stepping out a moment later he led her straight to the infirmary. Anna had started to resist as she saw nurses in the hallway.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, leaning closer to her.

"If he pulls a needle out-" she started, panicking. Carson stepped into their line of sight and instantly smiled.

"Anna, Ronon, how may I help you?" Carson asked surprised at their presence.

"She has body aches." Ronon said quickly before Anna could say anything.

Carson looked at her with a raised brow. "You're not exercising are you?" he asked accusingly, in his caring manner.

"No," she mumbled guiltily.

"Teyla and Becka are doing prenatal yoga, a few sessions and you'll be fine." Carson assured her. She sighed and nodded, slowly inching from the bed onto the floor.

"I'll go find them." She breathed, draping her arm over her belly.

"I'll meet up with you." Ronon said rubbing his neck. She nodded and left for the nearest transporter.

"Do you need something else, lad?" Carson asked quizzically.

"Is her stomach supposed to be smaller than the others?" Ronon mumbled quietly.

"Ronon, she is 5 foot 7, the only reason Becka is so big is because she is 5 whole inches shorter than Anna. The size of her belly is completely normal for her height."

"Thanks," Ronon sighed.

"I assure you, she and your wee little one are in perfect health." Carson said patting Ronon on the shoulder. Ronon nodded, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders and turned to leave the infirmary. "Oh!" he called out, Ronon turned back to the doctor. "Don't forget the ultrasound in two weeks." He said with a pointed finger.

"Got it." Ronon nodded again and strode in the direction Anna left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ronon found Anna on a balcony with Becka and Teyla, sitting cross-legged with her arms in an odd position. He bit back the grin and rapped on the wall. The three pregnant women looked up at him from the floor.

"Hey Ronon," Becka beamed. "Sorry, you can't join unless you're pregnant." She joked.

"Can't I watch?" he asked smugly.

"You should go find John. He was looking for you earlier." Teyla suggested politely. He looked to Anna, she looked calm and at ease.

"You know where he is?" Ronon asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"In the training room, I believe." Teyla replied. Ronon nodded and with a final glance to Anna, left for the training room.

"It's amazing how hard it is to get them to leave us alone." Becka said shaking her head.

"They're just worried." Anna said looking at the place Ronon once stood.

"They wish to keep us safe." Teyla added.

"Honestly, what could-?" Becka cut off when she saw the knowing looks from Teyla and Anna. "Good point." She said nodding, reading their looks.

"They'll only be worse when the babies are born." Anna mumbled.

"Radek is baby proofing everything, _now_. We're not even in the third trimester yet!" Becka bellowed, throwing her hands up. Anna and Teyla chuckled softly.

"John is having similar reactions to our daughters impending birth." Teyla laughed.

"That's because he is scared shit-less." Becka said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked, taken back.

"Ok, this is his first kid, a girl no less. He is afraid something will happen to her, which would probably crush his world." Becka said knowingly.

"I did not know John felt so strongly." Teyla murmured stroking her belly.

"They all do; Radek and Ronon too." Becka said nodding to Anna. "We climbed up to the top of their 'Best' list the minute they found out who was carrying their babies." She said, holding her hand over her head. "Teyla, you and me are giving John and Radek daughters, the epitome of responsible-manhood. And Anna, you're giving Ronon a son, a little him, someone to carry his legacy. Right now, we could ask them to rearrange the planets of the Pegasus, and they would." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"I do not think-" Teyla started, but Becka cut her off.

"Ask John to do something completely ridiculous in the middle of the night. I guarantee he will do it." Becka said convinced she was right.

"How do you know?" Anna asked amusingly.

"I asked Radek for strawberry ice-cream at three in the morning, I got it at 3:04." Becka said with a cheeky grin.

"Why did you want strawberry ice-cream at three in the morning?" Anna asked befuddled.

"Craving," Becka said simply. The other women nodded, agreeing. "Don't you have late night cravings?" she asked confused.

"I get 'em myself." Anna shrugged.

"As do I." Teyla added.

"Well, when you get to my size and getting out of bed becomes a work out in-and-of it's self, you will have a change of heart." Becka said patting her large belly.

"I am sure John would be… annoyed, to say the least." Teyla sighed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do it." Becka laughed then hoisted her self up. "Honestly, you two don't realize how much power you have over them." she said shaking her head, before walking back into Atlantis.

Teyla and Anna looked at each other, still slightly confused with what Becka had said. Her words spun threw their minds. Ronon and John entered to see Teyla and Anna staring rather blankly at each other.

"Uh," John stammered, "Did we miss something?" he asked looking to Ronon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the 25 minute yoga work out, Anna felt better than she had in weeks. She didn't have any pains for the rest of the day, and getting to sleep would have been a snap if she hadn't started craving mashed potatoes and waffles.

She slipped back into her clothes and shoes and walked out of her room, toward the front door to leave for the mess hall. She didn't see Ronon sitting in one of the living room chairs.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled loudly. Anna almost jumped out of her skin.

"Geeze, you scared me." She stuttered, holding her chest in hopes of keeping her racing heart in the confines of her ribs. He waited for her answer, "The mess hall." She said just as her stomach growled.

"What do you want?" he grunted.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"What do you want?" He repeated slowly.

"I can get it." She said meekly, pointing to the door.

"Stop being so stubborn and tell me what you want." He growled.

"Mashed potatoes and waffles." She huffed. He gave her a raised brow, she shrugged. "It's all him." She said resting her hand on her stomach. He snorted a laugh and strode for the door.

"Lay down or somethin', off your feet," he said with a pointed finger.

"Okay," she sighed, lowering herself onto the couch. Watching her bringing her legs up to lay on the couch he left for the mess hall.

He got there a few minutes later to see Radek already there waiting. He walked up to the shorter scientist after telling the late night chief what Anna wanted.

"So Anna sent you, did she?" Radek asked amusingly.

"I caught her sneaking out." Ronon grunted, raking his fingers through his dreads.

"She doesn't want to bother you." Radek said in a teasing voice.

"She'll get over it." Ronon grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Radek chuckled.

"Radek!" The female chef called out, holding a plate of vegetables grilled in barbeque sauce. Radek shuddered and took the plate and walked past Ronon with a face of total horror. Ronon smirked and waited for his order, alone.

The mashed potatoes took a while to make, but Ronon was patient. Once the food was done, he took it back to their apartment to find Anna asleep on the couch. He shook his head, smiling. He placed the tray of food on the coffee table and crouched down next to her. The underside of her belly was peaking out and he couldn't help himself, he rested his large hand on the swell of her stomach and waited for their unborn son to move under his palm. He felt something push against his hand and he smiled. A nice reminder his son was still alive.

He begrudgingly let his hand slip off her stomach and started to wake her, gently.

"Anna," he mumbled. She slurred something and opened her eyes.

"Ronon?" she asked groggily.

"The chef said, thank you." He said sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"For what?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Ordering something normal." He smirked. She laughed.

"Thank you for getting it for me." She said sweetly.

"No problem." Ronon shrugged, flopping onto the opposite couch, his legs falling off the end. She smiled and pulled the tray into her lap, she went through the tray in minutes.

"Better?" Ronon asked amusingly. She nodded bashfully, trying to stand. He flipped off the couch and helped her stand, with one arm.

"Thanks" she said shyly then padded off to her room. He watched her walk back to her room and waited a few minutes before he knew she was asleep to go back to his room to try to sleep.

AN: Review!


	10. Baby Love

AN: Hello Readers! We have some RadekOC and Sheyla love going on with this chapter and even some CarsonElizabeth and possibly the blooming of a relationship between Jen and Lorne... Hmm... Anywho! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Baby Love

2 months later, 7 ½ months gestation

Becka sighed, wistfully. It was four in the morning and while her stomach was full, she couldn't sleep. She could feel her unborn daughter moving inside her, just as restless as she was. With another sigh she pulled herself out of bed and padded to Radek's room across the hall. He was sleeping, she could hear him snoring. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she manually unlocked his door and slid in quietly. She barely contained the giggle.

He slept on his stomach, his left leg and arm dangling off the bed, his mouth open, drooling onto the pillow, his hair mussed beyond recognition. She stepped across the room and slid into the empty side of the bed and curled around him.

"How am I more comfortable than your bed?" Radek sputtered against his pillow.

"I'm like a puppy." She slurred.

"What?!" he asked rolling onto his back. His brows knitted tightly.

"I need a heart beat to fall asleep to." She murmured resting her head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't get used to it." He mumbled. She smiled against his chest; he said the same thing last week. She listened to the steady beat of his heart for a few minutes before speaking again.

"What's gonna happen?" she murmured, pulling the covers tighter around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked sleepily.

"When she gets here, what'll happen?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I can ask Rodney to make a time traveling device. I'm sure he would like the challenge." He slurred, patting her large stomach.

"Will everything be ok?" She whispered. He sighed and rolled his head to look at her.

"Yes," he said simply.

"How do you know?" She asked with a frown.

"I'll make it 'ok'." He said softly, rubbing her back. She smiled as their unborn daughter finally calmed down. "Now, sleep." He ordered, inching around, trying to get comfortable. She rested her head once more on his chest and closed her eyes.

"G'night, Radek." She whispered with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Becka." He murmured, resting his hand on her belly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John walked into his apartment he shared with Teyla to see her fast asleep on the couch. The large couch swallowed her small frame, all but her stomach which looked like a medium sized beach ball covered by a dark brown blanket. He smiled as he walked to the coffee table and sat in front of her.

Her light brown hair was tossed across her face, one of her arms draped across her baby belly, the other tucked under her head. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She mewled and leaned toward him. He smiled and gently scooped her into his arm. She had gained about 20 pounds, but he could still carry her.

He walked her back to her room. He gently lowered her to the bed and tucked her in. Just as he stood to leave, she woke up.

"John?" she slurred.

"Hey," he smiled sitting next to her. "Go back to sleep." He cooed.

"I have a meeting with Elizabeth, I must go." She said sitting up straight, smoothing her hair down.

"I'm sure Elizabeth wont mind." He said gently pushing her down. "Come on, your tired, just relax." He said rubbing her shoulders.

"I must-" she said brushing his hands away.

"Teyla, please." He pled. She sighed, defeated, and relaxed against the pillows. "You know its ok to slow down. No one expects you to keep up the same pace you had before. And if anyone does, tell me, I'll change their mind." He smirked.

"I should still be doing my duties." She said sadly.

"As far as I'm concerned, your only duty is to keep our little girl healthy." He smiled rubbing her belly. She smiled and rested her hands on his.

"I think I can manage that." She laughed. He smiled wider.

"Go back to bed." He said rubbing her shoulders. She smiled and he walked to leave the room.

"John," she said softly, he turned back to her. "Thank you, for all that you have done, for us." She smiled, holding her belly. He walked back to her and leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"No problem," he mumbled against her forehead. He pulled away and watched her fall back asleep.

She fell asleep easily as he rubbed her back, soothing her. He knew he should be filing mission reports but he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. He had been up since three the previous night and the last thing he wanted to do was mission reports. Once he was sure she was asleep, he slipped under the covers, behind her. He wrapped his arms around her bulging stomach and buried his nose in her hair. It didn't take him long to fall asleep to the smell of her hair and sound of her breathing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello Carson," Elizabeth said happily as her chief surgeon entered her office. "How may I help you?" she asked pushing her laptop to the side.

"I hear you won't be coming to the surprise baby shower." He said sternly.

"Carson, I-" she started meekly.

"Teyla would love it if you came." He said sweetly, hoping to coax her into going to the surprise baby shower.

"I have no experience, no advice to offer them. Besides, I will most likely be busy and I don't want to disappoint them when I can't show up." She sighed, sadly.

"Alright," he sighed, "But the offer still stands." He said with a pointed finger before leaving. She smiled as she watched him walk away; silently hoping her busy schedule would let her go to the unsuspecting baby shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jen jogged through the halls of Atlantis, it was early in the morning and she was with Lieutenant Laura Cadman. This was a morning routine they picked up together ever since Laura lost her running partner and Jen signed on for a year of duty.

"Have you talked to Ronon yet?" Laura asked breathlessly.

"I tried, he isn't a chatty fellow." Jen gasped.

"John can explain it to him." Laura offered.

"John is so nervous about hiding this from Teyla if you tap his shoulder from behind, he will jump out of his skin." Jen spat annoyed.

"At least we know he'll never lie to her." Laura laughed.

"Yeah," Jen giggled. "Have you talked to Rodney?"

"No," Laura growled.

"Oh get over it!" Jen spat incredulously. "He's, for some reason I will never know, important to Anna. Just try." She pled.

"Okay! I'll do it." Laura yelled, frustrated.

"Good, now we just need to get all that furniture to the North Pier." Jen groaned.

"That's what young strapping Marines are for." Laura smirked.

"Ooh, I like the way you think." Jen said with a bright smile at the thought of attractive, sweaty Marines as they jogged for the training room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We are doing this, why?" a red haired Marine asked Major Lorne.

"How many times has Lt. Col. Sheppard saved your ass?" Lorne asked as he set a box of decorations on a table.

"A few…" the Marine muttered.

"That's why, now get back to work." Lorne ordered.

"Aww, Evan you could be nicer." Jen said walking onto the North Pier.

"I could, but I won't." he said giving Jen a dry smile.

"And still they listen to you." She laughed shaking her head.

"Code of command, I am their superior." He said smugly as two Marines groaned as they set down a couch.

"Boys," she called out, they all turned to her. "Could you move that a little to the right?" she asked pointing to the couch. They pushed the large and heavy couch a few inches to the right. "Thanks," she beamed as some groaned.

"Need any other help?" he aspirated.

"Yeah, we need a few more chairs. Some from the mess will be fine." She said to the Marines.

"Will do," he nodded, waving the Marines off.

"Thanks, by the way, for doing all this." She said in her sweetest voice.

"No problem," he smiled, before walking off.

AN: REVIEW!


	11. Joint Baby Shower

AN: I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing! The next chapter the babies are gonna start coming! I will have one chapter to each birth, prepare for fluffy-ness!

Chapter 11: Joint Baby Shower

Anna woke up late, and she knew something was different. Normally Rodney would be bothering her, even though she was almost eight months pregnant, he would still pester her to do the little work Weir would allow her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and rested on her side and pushed herself upright. The next task would be far more difficult with her huge stomach. She pushed off from the bed with both hands, almost loosing her balance but gained it back with a huff. Resting her arm fully on her stomach she looked down at her burgeoning belly.

"You better be the healthiest baby ever born." She groaned, waddling to the bathroom.

She showered, rather quickly since she couldn't reach her legs to shave. She slowly stepped out of the shower cubicle and finished drying off. She brushed her hair, still slightly damp and dressed in her normal clothes. A pair of maternity jeans her mother sent her, the only pair that fit, and a long tee shirt, that actually fit her stomach and breasts. She didn't even try to get her shoes on; her feet were swollen so much she had to get a pair of new flip flops. After she slipped her shoes on she padded to the living room to see Ronon, splayed out on the couch, snoring rather obnoxiously. She shook her head and started to shake him.

"Ronon," she said shaking his broad shoulders. "Ronon, wake up." She said with more force. He shot straight up, pulling his gun out of his hostler and aiming it toward the wall. She took a step back as he put his gun back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he grunted.

"Almost 11," she said nodding to the hanging clock.

"Hungry?" He asked standing, just as her stomach growled loudly.

"Starved." She pouted, holding her stomach.

"Let's go," he huffed, nodding to the door. She walked ahead and he followed her to the mess.

She had a large meal, since she missed breakfast and it was closing in on lunch. After they both filled their rather empty stomachs, they headed for Rodney's lab. Before they even got there Rodney intercepted them.

"Where are you going?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"To the lab." Anna said confused.

"I thought your sister had the thing on the North Pier." He asked waving his hands around.

"What thing?" she asked befuddled.

"I don't know, she just told me to tell you to go to the North Pier." He said quickly.

"Ok…" she said suspiciously but started walking toward the transporter. Rodney went in the opposite direction. "What's going on?" she asked Ronon as the doors closed.

"No idea." He grumbled as the doors opened to show the hallway were their apartment was. Waiting in the hallway was Becka, Radek, Teyla and John.

"What is going on?" Teyla asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," John said biting back a smile.

"Put these on." Radek said handing the women blind folds.

"What?" Becka hissed.

"Pardon me," Teyla asked looking at the blind fold.

"Trust us." John asked with a sigh. Anna looked up to Ronon and he nodded.

"Alright," Anna said placing the blind fold around her eyes. She felt Ronon gently lead her toward the North Pier, she heard the doors slid open and the salty ocean air hit her face. There were hushed voices and she knew what was going on before Ronon took off her blind fold.

"SURPRISE!" The small crowd of women, and Carson, called out. Anna smiled with a bemused look, while Teyla and Becka embraced the women in the crowd. Jen jumped forward excitingly, before realizing Anna wasn't that surprised.

"I could never surprise you." Jen said shaking her head.

"Because you always whispered," Anna whispered leaning close to Jen.

"You and your super hearing," Jen muttered rolling her eyes. Anna chuckled and Jen guided her to the large couch were Teyla and Becka already sat. Ronon helped her lower herself onto the couch then walked over to where John and Radek sat, away from the group of giggling women, and Carson.

"This is wonderful." Teyla beamed.

"Oh my gosh, this is great. Thank you all!" Becka cried out, hugging the closest person to her, which was Laura.

"You're welcome Becka." Laura choked out.

"We got you all something!" Jen called out, handing out presents to the heavily pregnant women.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I never understood baby showers." Radek said confused.

"It's so other people buy you the stuff you need, and then you don't go broke as fast." John aspirated, resting his hands behind his head.

"I see." Radek said with an understanding nod.

"They look happy." Ronon said watching Anna open a book one of the other assistants got for her.

"Anna kinda looks annoyed." John said almost fearfully.

"She's happy." Ronon said knowingly.

"How do you know?" John asked befuddled.

"Just do." Ronon shrugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Whoa," Anna mumbled, holding her stomach with a smile.

"What is it?" a few women said excitedly, in unison.

"Hiccups." Anna replied with a bigger smile.

"Is it weird?" Beth, a botany assistant asked, almost giggling.

"You have no idea." Becka laughed.

"The movements have always caught me, unprepared." Teyla said slowly, with a contagious smile.

"You can prepare? She just takes a shot at my ribs, or internal organs whenever she wants too!" Becka bellowed, jokingly.

"I don't think our insides will ever be the same." Anna smiled.

"What's it like?" Beth asked excitedly.

"What's what like?" Anna asked confused.

"You know, being pregnant." Beth was so anxious to hear the answer she was almost buzzing.

"Scary," Anna mumbled before the other women gathered their answers. All attention was turned to her. "Everything you do, or don't do carries over to his health. You take one wrong step and you could lose him." She muttered, still holding her belly tightly. "Its fun, too, people take care of you even though you are still capable of doing it yourself. You get a little love kick every morning instead of a loud violent alarm clock." She laughed, so did the crowd. "It's the little moments that take the edge off your fear, that make you relax. Then you almost slip in the shower and it all comes back." She sighed. Becka quickly started talking.

"It's awesome." Becka said with nothing but seriousness. "Sure, they rearrange your organs for fun, but a little part of you tolerates it because you know it will be worth all the long painful nights. You'll have someone that loves you with all their little heart, just because a machine beamed a fertilized egg into your womb." She laughed.

"I must agree with both Anna and Becka. It is rather 'awesome', but you can't help but be afraid. All the things you could do wrong, or that could happen. Even so, something will always remind me, everything will be fine." Teyla said dreamily.

"That's so beautiful." Jen cried.

"I thought we were supposed to be the emotional ones." Anna asked Carson with a raised brow.

"Aye, I think your hormones are starting to rub off on everyone else." He laughed.

"Just think," Laura said excitingly, "In a few short weeks, you'll all have little babies." The women broke out in giggles and started suggesting names.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Few short weeks. We'll be Dads." John gulped after hearing Jen's little reminder. "We'll be Dad's." he repeated with a dry throat. There was a deathly silence over the small group. Reality had never descended so quickly on the three men. The metaphorical ton of bricks had come down hard.

"We're gonna screw this up somehow." Ronon grumbled.

"Hopefully no one will notice." Radek gulped.

"Mommy will have our ass, if we do mess anything up." John said knowingly.

"We will." Ronon grunted.

"Stop being so negative, if me and Radek screw up, our daughters will have Daddy Issues. Your son will just prefer his mother." John spat.

"Have you ever raised a child before?" Ronon hissed.

"No," John mumbled.

"Then I have good reason to be negative." Ronon growled.

"Just ruin it for all of us." Radek grunted snidely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thanks for the great party everyone." Becka cried out, hugging the two girls closest to her.

"Am I late?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway of the pier. Everyone turned to look while Teyla pushed herself off the couch and greeted Elizabeth.

"Not at all," Teyla beamed. "Thank you for coming Elizabeth." She said with a quick hug.

"Sorry I'm late." Elizabeth said almost teary eyes.

"It is fine." Teyla hastily reassured.

"At least you came." Carson smiled.

"So, what did I miss?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to Teyla.

After the women caught Elizabeth up they continued with the baby shower well into the night. The women begrudgingly went their separate ways after all pregnant women voiced their tiredness. Ronon started to usher Anna out with her first yawn, she barely had time to thank Jen for the party. Radek did the same with Becka, while John let Teyla stay with her friends until she almost fell asleep.

"That was nice." Anna said with an absent smile.

"I thought you would like it." Ronon said with a hint of smile.

"You knew?" she asked almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Here I just thought you couldn't be surprised." She laughed.

"That too." He smirked.

"I'll see you in the morning Ronon." She whispered walking past him to her room.

"Night," he murmured, watching her disappear into her room.

AN: I am having a little dilemma with the name for Ronon and Anna's son. I like the name Graham, nick-name Gray. But my other choices are Gavin (nick-name Gav) and Lucas (nick-name Luc). What do you think? As always, review!


	12. And Here They Come

AN: Well, I polled and everyone liked Gavin. Anna will be the next chapter, this is all Sheyla fluff! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!

Chapter 12: And Here They Come…

Teyla tried to stay focused on the meeting at hand with the delegate from a new planet, but she felt… off. Something was different and she couldn't put her finger on it. She rubbed her temple, almost thankful that John was off world, knowing he would lock her in her room until she had their daughter.

"Teyla, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I am fine," Teyla said reassuringly, sitting up straighter.

"Maybe you should go rest." Elizabeth offered. Teyla opened her mouth to protest but Elizabeth cut her off. "Your due date is in 9 days, you don't want to over exert yourself." She said giving an ordering look.

"Yes, I will go rest." Teyla smiled softly and pushed herself with great effort out of the chair.

"I'll tell John when he gets back." Elizabeth said pleased that Teyla was listening to her.

"If something does not go wrong." Teyla joked. Elizabeth chuckled while the delegate from Emir looked at them confused.

Teyla bid everyone goodbye and waddled to the nearest transporter. At this point she was so big her back was killing her and she could only walk for 15 minutes at a time, if she was lucky. She was able to get to her room in under 10 minutes and promptly dropped into her bed and got as comfortable as she could with her unborn daughters legs crammed against her ribs.

As always, just as she was ready to fall asleep, her bladder needed to be emptied. Teyla sighed and tried to get back on her feet. The sigh was not a frustrated one, no, never frustrated. Her daughter was a gift from the Ancestors. She had never complained all the pregnancy, only when people wouldn't allow her to work. Her unborn daughter could break all her ribs from the inside out and she would never utter a complaint.

After her little bathroom break she found her stomach pleading for food, so she padded to the kitchen to grab a snack that she kept there, even though she got most of her meals in the mess hall. She was in the hallway leading to her room when she stopped. A small cramp came from her under belly. She swallowed hard. The pain was no where near painful, but she knew what the cramp meant. She was in labor.

John wasn't due back on Atlantis for a few more hours, if nothing went wrong and with his luck, something would go wrong. She took in a deep breath and waddled back to her room and placed her ear piece in her ear with a tap.

"Dr. Beckett," Teyla said calmly, not wanting to alert the good doctor.

"Yes, Teyla?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Are you in the infirmary?" she asked as she walked back out to the living room.

"Yes," he answered sweetly. "Why, is something wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think I should be examined." She explained, lowering herself onto the couch.

"I'll come to you." He said briskly before the transmission cut out.

"Alright," She sighed, knowing it would be best if he came to her.

No more than five minutes later Carson was knocking on her door with two nurses and a stretcher.

"Come in!" she called out from the couch. Carson and his nurses came in and rushed to the couch.

"What's the matter, Luv?" he asked crouching in front of her.

"I think I am in labor." She said resting her hands on her huge stomach.

"What makes you think that?" He asked confused, even though she was so close to her due date.

"I believe I had a 'contraction' as you call it." She said remembering all the books she read about pregnancy.

"Alright, lay back now and I'll have a look at ya." He ordered, helping her raise her legs onto the couch. One of his nurses handed him a large towel and he draped it over Teyla's knees before pulling up her skirt to examine her. He pulled away a few moments later and fixed her skirt. "Well, your water is broken and you are two centimeters dilated." He said with an uncontrollable smile.

"I still have several hours." She sighed.

"I'm afraid so." He said patting her legs. "Let's get you on the stretcher." He said nodding to the stretcher. She sighed, and nodded. He held out his hand for her and pulled her up. The two nurses helped her onto the stretcher and they wheeled her out of the apartment.

Five minutes later they were back in the infirmary. Carson was helping her get comfortable when a female nurse walked in with a fetal monitor.

"Carson," she said softly. "I do not wish to be hooked to these devices while I give birth."

"It's just a safety precaution." He reassured her.

"I understand, and if I feel there is something wrong I will allow you to use them, but until then I would much rather not." She paused. "I told John I would have our daughter in the infirmary incase of such a thing, but only if I was not attached to any of these devices." She explained calmly.

"Of course, I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He smiled. She returned his with her own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"John," Elizabeth said sternly.

"I know Elizabeth, I just have bad luck." He said holding up his hands up in defeat.

"That's not it." She said quickly. John was worried. "Teyla's in labor."

"What?!" John bellowed before sprinting toward the infirmary. When he arrived he was greeted by Teyla's deep breathing. She was in a gurney, with a smock on and a sheet around her hips up to her knees.

"John!" She called out breathlessly. He had never seen her so distressed, he didn't like it. He rushed to her side and took her hand, which she immediately squeezed with amazing strength.

"What did I miss?" He asked breathlessly. He felt his knuckles grind together under Teyla's grip.

"About 8 centimeters!" Carson chided him.

"Look, we were ambushed!" John yelled defensively.

"Stop it!" Teyla hollered over the bickering men. Her breathing was still heavy and loud.

"Alright, she's gonna have this baby soon." Carson said looking under the sheet covering Teyla's knees.

"Soon – how soon?!" John asked frantically, looking between Teyla and Carson.

"Soon!" Teyla grinded out, threw clenched teeth, gripping Johns hand to a point were he thought she would break it.

"Very soon!" Carson called out, "She's crowning!"

"WHAT?! John yelled. This was going way too fast for him.

"Quickly, change into scrubs." Carson ordered before ducked back behind the sheet. John scrambled to find scrubs and quickly changed out of his military BDU's and rushed back to Teyla's bed.

"Now what?" John asked with more worry.

"Hold her up!" Carson order again. John hastily helped Teyla stay sitting up as she curled and pushed with the contraction. She pushed through the contraction before gasping for air and resting heavily against John.

"You ok?" He asked smoothing her hair back.

"I am very tired." She mumbled breathlessly.

"Once she gets here you'll be fine." He murmured trying to reassure her, and himself.

"How do you know?" She asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." He said dumbly with a shrug. Teyla gave him a weak smile and rested her forehead against his cheek and finished catching her breath, preparing herself for the next contraction.

"Alright Teyla, just a few more pushes and you'll have your wee little girl." Carson smiled. Teyla swallowed and nodded.

The next contraction came and she bore down hard. That's what the next three contractions were with silence over the room. As the last one ended she collapsed against John.

"The heads out!" Carson called out. That's all Teyla needed to hear and she started pushing again, though thoroughly exhausted.

Even though he knew time was going a helluva lot faster, it was painfully slow for John. He watched dumbstruck as Teyla pushed one last time and Carson pulled his very slimy, very loud daughter from under the sheet. The slow-mo killing him, Teyla's happy cry brought him back to normal time.

"She's perfect." Carson smiled resting the newborn on Teyla's chest, quickly pulling the sheet around her tiny body. John stared wide eyed at her as Teyla held her close, soothing their screaming daughter, even though she was crying herself, until she stopped.

She had John's raven hair, her skin was lighter than Teyla's but she still looked just like her mother. He felt tears prick his eyes as his heart filled with nothing but love for his daughter and he did nothing to stop the tears. There was really nothing to stop them. He smiled and kissed Teyla's sweaty forehead.

"You did great." He murmured with a hoarse voice, a single tear dropped onto her temple. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his daughters back. "She's so tiny." He mumbled, stroking her back.

"Aye lad, that's how babies normally are." Carson laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Do ya mind if I steal her for a wee moment, need to make sure all is in order?" He asked Teyla, handing her a blanket.

"Of course," Teyla sniffled and rewrapped her daughter in the yellow blanket and handed her carefully to Carson.

"Hullo there," Carson smiled as he held the newborn just in front of him. Her brows knitted tightly and he let out a soft laugh before weighing and measuring her. "7 pounds 4 ounces and 19 inches long." He called out over his shoulder, wrapping the baby back up into her yellow blanket.

Teyla looked up at John, confused and worried. "That's good." John reassured Teyla. She sighed in relief. Carson brought her back to Teyla, who cradled her gently.

"You should go tell the others." Teyla said resting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly. He walked out of the infirmary, running his fingers threw his hair, to see the hallway outside the infirmary had turned into a waiting room. Anna and Becka stood, since they were the only ones sitting, while everyone else stepped closer. He stared at all his friends with blood shot eyes.

"It's a girl." He croaked out.

"Yes, we knew that." Rodney said in his normal snarky tone. Ronon promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Is she okay?" Ronon asked with a drop of worry in his voice.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." John scoffed, remembering his little girl screaming her lungs off. He was amazed they didn't hear her themselves. "7 pounds 4 ounces, 19 inches," He mumbled. "She's got my hair." He smirked. Rodney rolled his eyes while everyone else shared a laugh.

"Is she up for seeing visitors?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think." John shrugged.

"What's her name?" Becka asked almost giggling.

"We haven't figured that out yet." He sighed guiltily. Ronon patted him on the shoulder, sympathetically.

"Would you all like to meet the little one?" Carson asked, poking his head out into the make shift waiting room. The rest of the group moved quietly into the infirmary to see Teyla sitting up right, cradling her newborn daughter. She smiled at all her friends as John stood across from Elizabeth, next to Teyla's bed.

"We still have to pick a name." John reminded her as he tucked his forefinger under his daughter's tight fist.

"Molly Brenna," Teyla said slowly, letting the name roll off her tongue.

"It fits." Anna said with a smile, from the end of the bed, her enormous belly resting on the foot of the bed.

"She's adorable!" Becka whispered excitedly.

"Oh goodness…" Radek groaned.

"Don't start, you Scrooge!" Becka said swatting him.

"Well, we will leave you three alone. Congratulations, she is beautiful." Elizabeth said smoothing down Molly's tousled tresses.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Teyla said resting her hand on Elizabeth's.

"Yeah, thanks Liz." John added with his signature lopsided grin.

"Come on everyone." Elizabeth ordered waving everyone out. Ronon tossed a smile over his shoulder to his two friends and left with Anna, while the others were far more stubborn.

"Bring her to the lab tomorrow, I can show her the designs for a new power supply I have been working on. If you want her to have an IQ higher than Ronon we have to start early." Rodney said with a pointed finger to John.

"Rodney, she is not even an hour old." Elizabeth said taken back, with a raised brow. She was surprised at how fast he took to Molly, and that he would allow a baby into his lab.

"I said tomorrow." He said innocently. Elizabeth sighed and pushed him out of the infirmary.

"If you need a babysitter, I am totally free!" Becka almost pleaded as Radek pushed her out of the room.

"Don't listen to her, she is delusional." Radek said over his shoulder, with a dead serious look.

"Would you get over it already?! We are having one of those!" Becka bellowed incredulously.

"Yes and it's the only one I will tolerate!" Radek yelled back.

Teyla and John were laughing the whole time. Molly didn't wake up at all.

"I think she remembers them all from the womb." Teyla murmured brushing Molly's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah, kids amaze you with that kinda stuff." John said slowly, resting his hand on Molly's head, her soft hair tickling his palm.

"I do not think I have ever been so happy to have gone through so much pain." Teyla laughed, shaking her head in amazement.

"Like wise." He muttered rubbing his right hand.

"I am so sorry John-" She started apologetically.

"Its okay, were even anyway." He said brushing her off.

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"Well for one," John huffed, slipping into the small bed next to her. Teyla couldn't help but giggle. "You gave me a healthy daughter." He lifted Molly onto his chest and wrapped his free arm around Teyla's shoulder. "Two, you gave me a beautiful daughter." He pulled Teyla tight to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "And three, you gave me a family." He murmured pressing his lips to her temple. "I think I still owe you." He mumbled against her forehead.

She looked up at him with "You gave me a family as well, I think we are even." She said softly.

"For now," He muttered. She smiled and tucked her head under his chin.

"Goodnight John," she murmured against his pale blue scrubs.

"G'night Teyla," he whispered, stroking her arm. Molly gripped his shirt and whimpered for a second, before slipping back to sleep. "G'night to you too Molly," he chuckled before closing his eyes.

AN: I know, LONG! Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. My beta is off on vacation and I had to put this up! Review!


	13. One Down, Two To Go

AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Time for Anna to pop hers out! Just so you all know, there will be a sequal, but the three babies will be 18. This will be like an epic, I mean LONG. But anywho, read on!

Chapter 13: One Down, Two to Go

Life in Atlantis was turned upside down after Teyla had Molly. When Elizabeth made the announcement over city wide, the cheers and hoots could be heard for miles. Elizabeth gave both of them a month off, Teyla was given an extra five but Elizabeth needed John, he was the second in command. Two days after the birth, people were still buzzing about the first baby born in Atlantis is over 10,000 years.

While Anna would have rather been with Ronon as he learned from John how to change a diaper and practice the other parental deeds, she was stuck in their apartment since she was 6 days away from her due date and it was difficult to stay active for long. She was obnoxiously large, even Becka was sympathetic to her. At first she wondered why she got so big so fast, and then she remembered she was carrying the son of a 6'4", heavily muscled man.

Ronon was gone well after sunset; Anna knew he would be mad if she waited up for him so she went to bed. She slept fine for a few hours until she woke up. She sat up, looking around the room, looking for a reason why she had woken up. Nothing stood out, other than a full bladder. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed and barely took a step away from her bed when she felt liquid pour out of her. She squeaked and started to breathe rapidly. Her water had just broken.

She waddled slowly to her bathroom, so she wouldn't slip, and grabbed a towel to soak up the fluid. Her room would soon be a high traffic area and she didn't want anyone to slip.

After she got the fluid up she kicked the towel away and padded to Ronon's room. She had just waved her hand in front of the palmer when a painful contraction started. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees, gasping her stomach.

Ronon launched out of his room and crouched down next to her. She gripped his arm and buried her face in his neck as she waited for the contraction to pass, not realizing he was shirtless. Ronon quickly scooped her up and carried her back to her room.

She said she wanted a home birth, not in the infirmary, with no needles and no machines. He agreed only because he knew how stressed out she would be if she was in the infirmary.

He set her down gently on her bed and crouched down in front of her, the contraction had just passed. He brushed the hair away from her face before tapping his earpiece.

"Doc," he asked as he watched Anna catch her breath. "Beckett," he said with more force. No response. He let out a low growl, knowing this meant he had to leave Anna to personally find Carson.

"Go, I'll be fine." She urged. He sighed in defeat.

"Jen," she could hear her sleepy response through the earpiece. "Get to Anna's room now." He growled and tapped his ear piece again. "I won't be long." He said standing up and darting out of the bedroom and for the infirmary to find a certain Scottish doctor.

He was gone barely gone a minute before Jen came rushing in. Jen looked around the room and became furious. Her cheeks flared a deeper red.

"Where is he?!" Jen screeched.

"He went looking for Carson." Anna explained, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Oh," Jen muttered.

"Can you help me sit up?" Anna asked softly.

"Yeah," Jen sputtered hastily before propping up the pillows behind her and helping her little sister move back against them. "How ya doin'?" she asked sitting next to Anna.

"I've had a contraction already." Anna sighed, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Was it bad?" Jen asked rubbing the side of Anna's bulging belly.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, but you know me." Anna joked, hinting at her low pain tolerance.

"Don't worry, you'll make it through." Jen reassured her, patting her belly.

"I hope. I can't go through surgery." Anna said with a forming frown.

"Stop worrying, that won't help you or him." Jen ordered, smoothing down Anna's hair. Anna smiled and while she wished her mother was there, she was still extremely happy to have her big sister with her. Anna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ronon running into the room, close to breathing heavily.

"Hey," he breathed as sigh of relief, seeing her okay.

"Hey, that was fast." Anna smiled.

"He's still comin'." He mumbled, pointing over his shoulder, down the hallway. He strode over to the bed and pulled the chair next to the bed. "Anymore?" he asked combing his fingers threw his dreads.

"You were barely gone two minutes!" Jen yelled incredulously.

"No, this will take a while." Anna explained as she let her head fall back against the headboard. He nodded and while the look on his face was impassive, Anna knew he was worried about becoming a father. She was just as worried about becoming a mother.

"Carson!" Jen called out happily as the doctor walked in.

"You could have waited, lad." He huffed, dropping his bag at the end of the bed.

Ronon grunted something that could not be heard.

"So, Anna," he said with a sigh and smile, "How are ya feeling?" he asked sweetly.

"Okay, at the moment." Anna said meekly.

"Let's have a look at ya." He said lifting the sheet to her knees. Anna grimaced at the feel of being 'checked', still not used to the feeling. "Oh my," he gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked frantically, panic set in as she gripped Ronon's fore arm. He stiffened as he stared Carson down.

"Not at all, your 4 centimeters along." He explained with a laugh in his voice.

"Already?!" Jen shrieked. Ronon groaned as her irritating yell raped his ears.

"Yes Ma'am." He sighed.

"But I've only had one contraction." Anna said befuddled.

"You may have slept through it." Carson shrugged.

"Have you even treated her before?! She has no pain tolerance." Jen explained slowly.

"Well you must be a hard sleeper." Carson joked. Anna smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood from her over protective sister and her just as over protective baby's Daddy. "Let's get you comfortable." He smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, how's she doin'?" John asked with a smirk as Ronon rubbed his hand. Anna had been in labor for the past 6 hours, and his hand was feeling it. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs from her room and was heard all too clearly from the living room, which had transformed into a waiting room.

Ronon glared at John with a look of pure death in his eyes. Carson poked his head out from Anna's room.

"You might want to come back in, lad." Carson called out.

"Why?" Ronon grunted.

"I just checked her, and she is close to 10 centimeters." Carson explained before ducking back into the room.

"AND MY FINGERS ARE READY TO FALL OFF!" Jen bellowed from the room. Ronon couldn't hide the smirk but strode back into Anna's room. She was propped up against the headboard of her bed, red faced and sweating. She gave Ronon an exasperated look.

"I hate you." She cried.

"Why?" Ronon asked blankly. He knew why, he was just humoring her.

"Because, he takes after you." She heaved.

"How do you know?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"ARE YOU PUSHING HIM OUT?!" Anna screamed.

"No," he answered simply.

"That's h-OW!" she cried as contraction came and she squeezed his hand with a grip he wouldn't expect from a shy scientist assistant.

"Alrigh' Anna, push." Carson said from the end of the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Push harder." Jen ordered.

"Do not let me in the room when you have your kid." Anna muttered dangerously, squeezing Jen's hand tighter.

"I won't," Jen squeaked.

"Well, he's got a full head of brown hair." Carson smiled. Anna let out a loud heavy breath and collapsed against Ronon.

"I can't do it." Anna cried. Jen almost smacked her but Ronon stopped her with his words.

"Yeah you can." He mumbled, hoping Carson and Jen didn't hear him. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Come on," he nudged her up some. She took a deep breath in and gripped his hand once more, pushing again.

"My goodness, he the spittin' image of you, lad." Carson said with shock in his voice as the babies head slid out. "One more and your wee little lad is all yours." He said happily.

Anna curled her back and bore down, gripping both Jen and Ronon's hands. She pushed harder than she had pushed all through her labor. She felt her son slip out and start crying immediately. She gasped and collapsed against Ronon. Carson held their new born son up for them all to see.

Ronon was sure his eyes had never been as big in his life as he looked at his son. Carson was only wrong in one way. His new born son had his mother's eyes. Carson rested the baby on Anna, who just looked at her son in shock, tears spilling down her face. Jen was bawling next to her, Ronon was almost convinced she was pregnant. Ronon watched as his son stopped crying, rather quickly too, and almost missed Carson taking scissors to the umbilical cord. He stiffened and shot the good doctor a look.

"It's alrigh', just cuttin' the cord, nothing harmful to mum or babe." Carson explained as he cut between the two clamps. Ronon let his muscles lax and turned his attention back to his son.

"I'm gonna go tell them." Jen cried before kissing Anna and the new born on the temple. "Good job lil' sis." She murmured and skipped out of the room.

"What a handsome little babe." Carson said quietly, stroking his slimy brown hair. "Does he have a name?" he asked looking up to Ronon and Anna.

"Gavin," she sniffled. "He looks like a Gavin." She added looking up at Ronon, tears still escaping her eyes.

Ronon nodded, still staring at his son, speechless.

"I agree," Carson said with a broad smile. "May I?" he asked holding his hands toward Gavin.

"Huh- oh, yeah." Anna stammered then placed a light kiss on Gavin's temple before Carson scooped him up. Ronon watched Carson like a hawk as he carried Gavin across the room to Anna's desk that had been made into a make-shift examination table. Ronon followed and stood at the end of the desk.

"8 pounds, 2 ounces," Carson said as Gavin waved his arms and kicked his legs.

They heard Jen repeat the information in the other room.

"And, 22 and a half inches long." Carson said with some shock in his voice.

"22 INCHES!" Jen bellowed from the living room.

Carson laughed as he rewrapped Gavin and handing him to Ronon carefully. Ronon's eyes went wide once more as he held his newborn son, awkwardly. "Lad, that can't be comfortable for either of ya." He said with knitted brows.

Carson took Gavin out of Ronon's arms and placed him on Ronon's shoulder. Ronon quickly wrapped his arms around his son, so he wouldn't fall, and gave Carson a look.

"See, better." Carson said with a smug smile. Ronon gave him another pointed look before turning his attention to Gavin. "Now, you go show off your boy, while I check out the new mum." He said shooing Ronon out of the room.

Ronon walked carefully out of the room and slowly into the living room. Jen skipped up to Ronon and stepped behind him to look at Gavin.

"Yup, still absolutely adorable." Jen giggled.

"Are you gonna let him go?" John asked amusingly, as he watched his friend hold his son possessively.

"No," Ronon grunted with a befuddling look on his face. John smirked.

"What is his name?" Teyla asked as she stepped closer and placed her hand on the newborns back.

"Gavin," Ronon murmured.

"Well, you have yourself a twin there." John said stepping behind Jen to get a look at Gavin.

"Yeah," Ronon grumbled with a proud half grin as he looked over his shoulder at his son.

Radek started whispering to Becka, she sighed and waddled to Ronon. "Tell Anna we said congratulations." Becka said with a frown. Radek wanted her back in bed, since it was still early in the morning.

"You can tell her yourself." Carson called out as her door opened. Before Radek could stop her, Becka was already half way to Anna's room.

"Hello?" Becka asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Hullo Becka, come in." Carson said happily, packing up his bag then took it out to the living room.

"How ya feelin'?" Becka asked sitting next to Anna on her bed.

"I just pushed out Ronon's son." Anna groaned holding her stomach.

"Yeah, that must have been fun." Becka winced sympathetically.

"Once I saw him, it was more than worth it." Anna said dreamily, with an absent smile on her face.

"I still can't believe you did that without pain killers. You twisted your ankle and broke down into tears!" Becka laughed. Anna rolled her eyes and groaned at the thought of it.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself." Anna mumbled with a dreamy smile.

"Alrigh' time to leave mum and babe alone for feedin' time." Carson said, coming in with Gavin in his arms.

"See ya later." Becka whispered with an uncontrollable smile.

"How did you get him away from Ronon?" Anna asked as Carson handing her son to her.

"Gavin started to fuss, I mentioned he might be hungry and he let me take him." He said with a cheeky grin as he set a pillow in her lap. Anna chuckled as she rested Gavin on the pillow and lifted her shirt over her breast. She held Gavin closer to her breast, but he wouldn't latch on. "Just stroke his cheek and he'll latch on." He said when Anna looked up at him with a hurt look.

She stroked her son's cheek and jerked his head around for a moment before latching to her nipple. She smiled and held him close to her. "Hungry little guy." She chuckled.

"Have you seen Ronon eat?" Carson asked with a raised brow. Anna laughed, but winced as her mid section was still sore. Gavin stopped suckling and Anna pulled her shirt back over her exposed breast. "You should get some rest." He said patting her shoulder gently.

"Yeah," She said with tired sigh, laying Gavin on his belly next to her. Carson was almost out the door when Anna's voice stopped him. "Carson," she said shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she murmured with a thankful smile.

"Your welcome, Luv." Carson said softly and walked out into the hallway and the door slid shut behind him.

Anna wasn't alone for more than a minute when Ronon came in.

"Hey," he said from the door way.

Her head snapped up to him. "Hey," she smiled as he walked to the bed and stood over them. "Weird, isn't it?" she asked looking back at Gavin lying on his stomach a few inches away from her.

"What?" he asked looking at Gavin himself.

"Loving him so much, even though we just met him." She mumbled stroking his chubby cheek.

"Yeah," he sighed, running his fingers through his dreads. "Sleep," he ordered, stepping away from the bed.

"Can you stay here?" She asked meekly. He looked surprised by her request, "With him?" she added hastily, glancing down at their sleeping son.

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, close to both of them. She gave him a sleepy smile and kissed Gavin lightly on his cheek and settled into her pillows for a long awaited nap.

Ronon watched Anna and Gavin sleep. He had a new found respect for the mother of his son, and a new reality dawned on him. For as long as their son lived, she would be a big part of his life. His eyes squeezed shut at the thought of Melena, the woman he had once planned to have children with. He let out a long breath and leaned down to Gavin, pressing his lips against his sons head. He had to let go of his past, for his son.

AN: Okey, before you guys start to mention SIDS and all that, everyone in my family was on their belly as a baby. It helps give the head a normal shape, if you keep them on their back to long it gives them a flat head. I know what I am talking about, I practically raised my little brother, and he is still alive and kicking... and asking incessent questions. If a baby is going to die of SIDS it doesn't matter how it's laying... Geeze, that's really depressing... ANYWAY! Review!


	14. And Finally

AN: FINALLY! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! I already got a start on the next one though, so have no fear! It will be more Ronon-Anna centric... well and Gavin too. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: And Finally…

Becka was always an impatient woman, when a week had passed and she was still heavily pregnant, she was irritated to say the least. Anna and Teyla told her to be thankful she was still able to sleep without being awoken every 3 hours by a hungry baby. But Becka would rather be tired than the size of a truck.

Three days after Anna had Gavin, she started going to the infirmary daily, convinced she was in labor. Each time Beckett sent her back, rather annoyed. Nine days after Gavin was born and 3 days over her due date, Becka took her daily visit to Dr. Beckett's infirmary just before lunch.

"Becka," Carson groaned.

"Humor me!" Becka ordered, sitting on the infirmary bed.

"Alrigh', lie back," Carson sighed, pulling on a pair of gloves. Becka pulled her knees as high as her massive stomach would let her and let her skirt fall. She had worn a skirt for the past week to ensure easy access incase she did go into labor, that and it was easier to get in and out of. Carson had just barely started the exam when he muttered, "Oh,"

"What?!" Becka asked excitingly.

"Your 2 centimeters dilated." Carson said with confused shock as he looked up at her. .

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed. "God, I thought I was gonna be pregnant forever!"

"I have to break your water." He said nodding to a nurse, who left to get the instruments he would need to break her water.

"I don't care if you have to break my leg, just get her out!" she cried out.

"Nurse," he asked softly, "Please inform Radek that Becka is actually in labor." He sighed annoyingly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm in labor!" Becka yelled happily as Radek rushed into the infirmary.

"Already?" Radek asked confused.

"ALREADY?!" she shrieked. "I'm 3 days over due!" she bellowed, punching him in the arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked after wincing.

"ARE YOU CARRYING HER?!"

"No," he mumbled shaking his head softly.

"THEN, YES, I'M SURE!"

Radek leaned over to Carson. "Is she having contractions?" he asked quietly.

"No," Carson exasperated.

Radek's eyes widened as he started muttering in Czech. "I'll be dead at the end of this…" he got out in English, luckily Becka had started an annoyed conversation with one of the nurses and didn't hear his comment.

"No, she has asked for as many drugs as I can give her safely, she will be far too drugged to even know your name." Carson whispered reassuringly to his friend.

"That's good." Radek sighed.

"Carson can I get my epidural already?" Becka asked, turning her head from the nurse to him.

"Becka, you haven't even had a contraction." Carson said incredulously.

"So, you want me to go through the excruciating pain of a contraction?" Becka asked glaring Carson down.

"Yes," Carson said firmly.

"You suck," Becka pouted.

"Alright, after the contractions get intense or after an hour of active labor, I will give you the epidural." He offered diplomatically.

"Deal," she said begrudgingly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HAS IT BEEN AN HOUR?!" Becka shrieked.

"It's been 15 minutes," Carson sighed rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed.

"Carson," Radek gasped, "Give her the drugs." He pled with the Scottish doctor.

"Alrigh'. Nurse," Carson said waving for one of the nurses. The nurse came over and helped Becka up, so her legs were hanging over the bed, resting heavily on Radek's shoulders. Carson prepared her back for an epidural. "Now you're gonna feel a prick." He said holding the needle to the spot on her back. She nodded and gripped Radek's shoulders.

Carson slowly pushed the needled into her back as she winced hard. "OW! Prick my ass!" Becka yelled and let her head fall into the crook of Radek's neck.

"It will take a moment for it to kick in." Carson sighed as he finished up.

"Can't wait," Becka grinded out as she lay back uncomfortably, with the help of Radek and a nurse.

"That's safe for the baby right?" Radek asked leaning over the bed, toward Carson.

"Radek, I wouldn't give it to her if it wasn't." Carson said annoyed.

"Okay," Radek said taking in a deep breath.

"Ooh, that's nice." Becka sighed, relaxing against the pillow of the infirmary bed as the medication kicked in.

"Now we wait." Carson sighed.

A few more hours of painless labor came before Becka could actually give birth. Radek was exhausted, as it was creeping toward the night hours, while Becka was anxious to have her daughter and be done with pregnancy. Carson came and checked her, like he did every 30 minutes.

"Ten centimeters, you're ready to push." Carson said with a tired smile.

"Finally, no more whale jokes!" Becka cried out happily.

"Push," Carson said looking to the machine that told him she was having a contraction. Becka squeezed Radek's hand as she bore down.

"Ow!" Radek gasped.

"Baby," Becka muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Very good, a few more of those and you'll have you wee little lass." Carson smiled.

"Need some help?" Anna asked stepping into the room. She looked tired, and her stomach was still going back to its old size, but she didn't resemble a freighter anymore.

"Yes!" Radek cried. Anna smiled and stepped next to Becka, taking one of the nurse's spots.

"So, how many drugs you on?" Anna asked with a grin.

"Just the epidural, that's all he would agree to." Becka groaned.

"Get over it." Anna scoffed jokingly.

"Just shut up, and hold my damn hand." Becka said thrusting her hand into Anna's.

"Pushy," Anna muttered with a smile.

"Alright Becka, time to get serious now." Carson said in a serious tone.

"I'm ready." Becka said firmly, with a stiff nod.

"Push," Carson said as he resumed his position.

"This is hard even with the drugs." Becka grinded out.

"I could have told you that." Anna mumbled.

"Thanks for the warning!" Becka bellowed.

"Ladies!" Carson interrupted. "Can we get back to the task at hand?" He asked with raised brows. They sighed and nodded, Becka gripping Anna and Radek's hands to push through another un-felt contraction. "Good Becka, keep pushing!" He cheered. "Beautiful." He muttered, shaking his head.

"What?!" Becka asked sitting up as much as her still inanely large stomach would allow.

"You'll find out in a minute, keep pushing." He ordered.

"Ha! She ok? Tell me she's okay!" Becka ordered over her daughters screaming.

"Have a look for yourself." Carson said placing her newborn daughter on the blanket the nurse had lain on her stomach.

"Oh, she really is beautiful." She cried. She laughed heartily and stroked her daughter's wispy dark blonde hair. "She's got your hair." She smiled, not looking at Radek.

Radek still couldn't form words, at least in English.

"She is heavier than Gavin." Becka mused.

"She had more time to bake." Anna teased.

"True," Becka laughed.

"May I?" Carson asked holding his arms toward the newborn. Becka, very begrudgingly, let Carson take her from her arms, but grabbed the collar of his lab coat.

"Remember, I am a scientist, you drop her I can do many evil things to you." She whispered dangerously.

"Becka, did I drop Molly or Gavin?" Carson asked with a knowing look.

"Not that I saw." She muttered suspiciously, letting go of his collar. Carson rolled his eyes as he took the newborn to the weigh table as Anna tried to hide her smile.

"Almost nine pounds." He said over his shoulder.

Becka started to choke. "Nine pounds?!"

"Aye, three ounces off." He laughed. "And 18 inches long." He said before he started to wrap the baby girl in a thicker blanket.

"Oh, she's gonna be a short little shit." Becka muttered. Anna gave Becka a look. "That's what my family called me!" she yelled defensively.

"Carrying on tradition?" Anna asked as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Yes," Becka said firmly with a nod. She turned to Radek since he had been quiet through the whole conversation and most of the delivery. "Uh, Radek, are you okay?" she asked with knitted brows. His jaw was slack and his eyes were twitching. "Are you alive?" she asked slowly, waving her hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me?" She asked snapping her fingers in his face.

Radek mumbled something in Czech.

"English!" Becka ordered.

"I'm a father?" he muttered.

"Yes, unless Carson screwed up the test, which I doubt since, she has your hair." Becka said pointing to their daughters head.

"My hair?" he asked touching the top of his head.

"With little curls at the end," Anna said.

"Same color though." Becka added.

"She's okay." He breathed.

"You really are slow aren't you?" Becka asked with a raised brow.

"Would you like to hold her Radek?" Carson asked walking to Becka's bed with the baby in his arms.

"Me? Oh no-no-no-no, I'm horrible with children." Radek said shaking his head furiously, stepping away from Becka's bed.

"Luckily, this is a baby." Carson said dryly.

"What if I drop her?" Radek asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just hold your daughter!" Becka ordered. Radek sighed and let Carson rest their daughter in his arms. "See, you won't drop her." She smirked as Carson was pulled out of the room by a frantic looking nurse.

"She really does have my hair." Radek mumbled with a smile.

"We need a name for her." Becka said stroking the back of her daughters head.

"Already?" Radek asked confused. Becka chose to ignore him.

"Marisol will be her middle name, after my mother." Becka said solemnly and muttered a prayer in Spanish.

"Anya," Radek said after a few moments of silence. He looked up from his daughter when he was met with more silence. "Too Russian?" he asked cautiously to Becka's look of shock and awe.

"No, I like it." Becka said softly. Anna smiled at the little bonding moment Radek and Becka were having.

"I better get going," Anna sighed, nodding toward the door, "Gavin is probably hungry and Ronon still hasn't mastered the microwave." She smiled, Becka chuckled. "Congratulations, she really is beautiful." She said patting Becka's shoulder.

"Thanks," Becka smiled up to her friend. Anna smiled bigger and turned for the door.

"Thank you," Radek said hastily, before Anna left the room.

"We did good." Becka said smugly.

"Technically, the machine did." He murmured.

She gave him a pointed look. "Don't ruin it." She threatened, reaching for Anya and bringing her to her chest.

"How will we explain this to her when she gets older?" He asked fearfully.

"Radek, can we get through the first night?" Becka asked tiringly.

"But-" he started and was swiftly cut off.

"Shut up, and adjust the pillow so I can sit up, it's uncomfortable like this." Becka ordered, sitting up so Radek could move the pillow behind her. After he did just that she rested against its fluffiness and lifted her shirt over her breast. "Thank you," she said, slightly absent mindedly.

"What are you doing?" He choked as she removed half her bra.

"Breast feeding." She said simply.

"Shouldn't I leave?" he rambled pointing to all the exits.

"Radek, it's a boob, like any other boob." She sighed. "There ya go sweetie." She cooed, stroking her chubby cheek.

"I should leave." Radek stammered nervously.

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna have to give her the sex talk aren't I?" She asked with a smirk.

Radek almost fainted, luckily he was able to stumble into a chair.

"You're really going to have to work on your constitution." She laughed heartedly.

"We don't talk about sex around her until she is 20." He said firmly.

"Please, I had already had a pregnancy scare by then!" she laughed at his

"So!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice. Anya stopped feeding and pulled away from Becka's breast.

"Radek, calm down, she still doesn't know she is a person. Once she starts to get an understanding of her world then we can start worrying about that stuff. For now, I want a nap and since my legs are still numb, it looks like it will be here, so hold her while I sleep." She explained, covering her self up.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"You are her father." She said dryly.

"But-" he stammered.

"Bond with your daughter, I can't fall asleep with her in this tiny bed, I'm afraid I'll drop her or squish her or something." She explained frantically. "Please?" she asked with a pout, holding Anya's face close to hers to add to the cuteness.

"Okay," he sighed, taking Anya out of her arms.

"Night Anya, night Radek." She said with a small yawn.

"Sleep tight." He murmured.

AN: Review? Please.


	15. Getting Settled

AN: Sorry guys! This one took me forever! It's a filler, if you don't notice, but I hope you enjot it! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Over a hundred!!! SWEET!

Chapter 15: Getting Settled

The new parents of Atlantis were on their own little high mostly due to lack of sleep and complete and total love of the little babies the baby making device made for them.It had come to the time when the fathers had to part from their children and get back to work. It had been almost a week since the fathers had gone back to work. They were rather cranky, which was bad for everyone. Ronon had just been sent back to his apartment by Carson after the third seriously injured Marine entered the infirmary. He waved his hand over the palmer and was greeted to a rather interesting sight on the living room floor.

Anna was on the ground doing sit ups with Gavin resting against her knees. Every time she rose, she gave him an Eskimo kiss. Ronon was sure this was the only time Anna smiled as she was working out.

"Having all the fun without me?" Ronon asked flopping onto the couch so he was facing Gavin. He was a rather alert five week old baby; since he was bigger than the girls he looked older as well. Gavin waved his arms toward his father. Ronon smirked as Anna lay back on the ground.

"You're back early." She said tilting her head back to look at him.

"I was sent home." He sighed, with a grin for Gavin.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously as she sat up so she was leaning against the couch Ronon was splayed across, with Gavin still propped against her knees.

"Wimpy Marines." He grumbled, stretching his arm to stroke the tip of Gavin's nose.

"You didn't!" She gasped, turning her body toward him. He snatched Gavin from her lap while she gaped at him.

"They'll live." He sighed, laying Gavin on his chest, close to his face.

"With or without permanent scars?" She asked amusingly.

"Well… there was one-" He teased before kissing Gavin's cheek lightly. She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Can you give him a bath? I was gonna shower with him, but since you're here, you can have some bonding time." She said standing up.

"Sure," he nodded. Anna flashed him a smile and kissing the back of Gavin's head before walking to her room.

Ronon pulled himself up begrudgingly, holding Gavin close to him, and walked toward the nursery to get the baby soap, lotion and towel. Ronon set up the bath in the sink in his bathroom. Gavin gurgled happily as his arms jerked around. Ronon couldn't help but smile, not a scary smile, a real smile. After he thoroughly washed Gavin he draped the green baby towel over his shoulder and brought Gavin to the towel, his legs and back curling form the cold air.

His son, a lot like him, did not like being cold and wet and started to cry.

"Shhh," Ronon cooed, wrapping the towel tightly around Gavin's tiny body. Ronon rocked Gavin as he grabbed the lotion and walked to the couch, laying him on the couch and rubbing the towel over his body gently, to dry him.

He reached for the lotion and pumped out some of the smooth, white goo and massaged it into Gavin's skin. Anna taught him how, said it helped him be more aware of his surroundings… or something like that. He was only paying attention to what she was doing to Gavin. Once Gavin was thoroughly lathered in lotion, Ronon reached for the diaper and outfit, only to find he didn't get one.

He stood to walk for the nursery when Gavin started to cry. It was his 'don't leave me alone' cry. Ronon had been studying his cries, trying to differentiate between them all. This particular one, though, was one of the most distinct cries, the other being the 'I'm hungry' cry.

Ronon quickly scooped Gavin up, holding him close so he could murmur calm words, and strode to the nursery. This was the place he felt most awkward. Everything was from Earth and he only understood the purpose for a handful of things. The crib, the dresser, the mobile and that was it. Everything else confused him. Why did a five week old baby need a chest full of toys? This was one of his many questions.

He pulled a diaper from the stack and swiped the clothes Anna had set out for the day and set Gavin on the changing table. Gavin didn't like being set down, but didn't fuss too much as Ronon put his diaper and clothes on. Once Ronon dressed Gavin in the little navy pants and white onesie he picked his son back up, cuddling him closely. He walked back on his favorite couch with Gavin laying on his chest.

"Ronon," Elizabeth's voice said gently through his ear piece.

"Yeah?" Ronon grunted.

"There is going to be a meeting in 20 minutes, in the conference room that concerns you and Anna, as well as the other semi-new parents." She explained coolly.

"We'll be there." He grumbled, barely paying attention. The radio cut off and he went back to playing with his son.

Anna came out of her room a few minutes later in her casual attire, jeans and a t-shirt. Ever since she had Gavin, she looked more confident, happier with herself. Ronon was clueless as to why and never really thought into it.

"Hey sweetie." Anna cooed leaning over the couch. Gavin unsteadily raised his head and turned toward Anna's voice. She smiled brightly down at him and stroked his soft brown locks.

"Weir called a meeting for the parents." Ronon grumbled.

"Oh," she chirped, her face falling.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing," she said brushing him off as she plucked Gavin from Ronon's chest.

"You're a bad liar." He mumbled.

"I know," she sighed as she cradled Gavin close to her.

"Come on," he grunted, pushing himself up and taking her wrist and pulling her toward the door. She sighed and let Ronon pull her all the way to the conference room.

John, Teyla and Molly were already there. John had Molly in his arms with a bit of a scowl on his face. Teyla didn't look her happiest either. Ronon and John shared a protective father look as Ronon and Anna took the seats next to them.

"We early?" Anna asked confused as she held Gavin to her shoulder.

"A little bit," John murmured, pulling Molly closer to him.

"John, please calm down." Teyla pled.

"I'm calm." John said cracking a scary smile.

"Hello everyone," Elizabeth said walking into the room. "Well almost," She said with a slight frown. There were a few minutes of tense silence before Radek and Becka showed up.

"Are we late?" Radek asked flustered.

"Not at all." Elizabeth smiled, waving to the open seats.

"Darn," Becka mumbled as she sat down next to Anna.

"Thank you all for coming." Caldwell said almost begrudgingly. "But you didn't have to bring the babies." He said taking his seat next to Elizabeth.

"Were you going to baby-sit?" Becka asked dryly. Caldwell rolled his eyes.

"The IOA requests a meeting with you all." Elizabeth said cautiously. Two of the men could kill without a second thought, so she tried to break the news as carefully as possible.

"Great," John groaned.

"It's just a meeting. You will be able to meet with your families on Earth, introduce them into your little ones." Elizabeth said trying to show the upside of the trip to Earth.

"What about us?" Ronon grumbled.

"Two words Big Guy, sports bar." John smirked. Almost everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"See, there is an upside." Elizabeth said happily.

"If they say anything condescending about the babies, I will go mad Latina on their ass." Becka growled.

"I understand, but I can't make any promises." Elizabeth said folding her hands on the table.

"So, how do we explain the little bundles of joy?" Becka asked sitting Anya on the table as she was fussing in her mothers arms.

"Most of Ms. Bennett's family has security clearance so there is no matter with her, but the rest of you, it would be best to pretend they are fruits of a relationship." Caldwell said awkwardly. This kind of situation was never covered in _any_ of his training.

"You mean, pretend we are together?" Teyla asked confused.

"Yes," Caldwell answered curtly.

"This should be interesting." John smirked. Teyla looked at him with a raised brow. "My family disowned me a long time ago, the only people I have to fool is… no one actually." He said with a slight frown. Teyla patted his arm lovingly.

"You will be leaving through the Stargate tomorrow morning." Elizabeth announced, breaking the silent moment.

"For how long?" Radek asked concerned. He had many projects going on and he couldn't take too much time away from them.

"At least a week." Caldwell said adjusting himself in his seat.

There were agreements and nods and even a grunt or two.

"Dismissed." Elizabeth said standing. People started to stand and leave, John swiftly left and Teyla followed not far behind hind. Radek and Becka started a rather heated conversation while Anna and Ronon left the room calmly.

"I should tell Rodney." Anna mumbled as she patted Gavin's back as he rested on her shoulder.

"Why?" Ronon grunted.

"He wanted me to do some translating." She replied not looking at him. Ronon stopped dead in his tracks with a stern look. Anna sighed and turned to him. "I can do it while he sleeps, I can practically do it in my sleep." She said calmly. Ronon let out a guttural grunt and stomped passed her.

Ronon knew how much of a workaholic Anna was and tried his hardest to make sure she stayed away from her job until her maternity leave was up. She did feel a little guilty for agreeing to do some work for Rodney while on maternity leave, but it was only translations, nothing that would take time away from Gavin. She sighed again and made her way for Rodney's lab.

When Anna arrived Rodney was hovering over his laptop, like he normally did. She made an awkward cough and Rodney snapped to her.

"Oh, hello." He said brushing her off and looking back down to his laptop. She sighed and stepped closer to her boss.

"I'm leaving for Earth in the morning, meeting with the IOA." She said cautiously.

"Oh," he said slightly confused.

"I can take it with me." She said pointing to the laptop, hinting to the Ancient script he wanted her to translate.

He nodded hastily and started typing away. "Yeah, I'll download it to your… laptop." He trailed off with a confused look.

"Password?" She asked.

"Password." He replied, stepping away from his laptop. She smiled; walking closer to see the screen had a window open asking for three passwords.

"Can you hold him?" She asked passing Gavin to Rodney before he could answer.

"Uh," Rodney stammered, holding Gavin at arms length.

"Dr. McKay, he doesn't bite, he doesn't even have teeth." Anna laughed.

"No, but he pukes." Rodney said with a sour face. Gavin's legs curled as he started to gurgle.

"He likes you." She said with a bright smile.

"That makes one of use." He grumbled.

"Aw, come on." She teased, glancing over her shoulder.

"He's not as bad as Anya. She likes letting people know she has lungs." He groaned.

"At this age they only know fear and safety. Crying is the only reaction they have." She mumbled as she typed in her alpha-numeric passwords.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked incredulously.

"I researched it." She shrugged. "There," she smiled, stepping back from his laptop.

"Good," he sighed, quickly dumping Gavin into Anna's arms.

"I thought you wanted to teach him?" She asked with knitted brows.

"I do, I just don't want to touch him." He explained with a sour face.

"I'll see you in a week Dr. McKay." She laughed.

"Yeah," he muttered waving his hand in an attempted wave.

AN: Review!


	16. Earth Bound

AN: Wow, 16 chapters. This is gonna be a long story :P. Sorry it took a while and if there are any grammar mistakes, my beta is out of touch. Warning, this is Ronon-Anna-centric. I'll try for some JT lovin' next chapter and Radek-Becka stuff when they get back to Atlantis. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Earth Bound

Ronon lugged his one bag and Anna and Gavin's three down to the gate room. The grunts and growls could be bag and Anna and Gavin's three down to the gate room. The grunts and growls could be heard through the halls as he stomped down to the gate room where everyone was waiting. Radek was struggling with his as they neared the transporter.

"Do they really need all this?" Ronon asked incredulously.

"Probably not," Radek grunted as he hauled the luggage into the transporter.

Ronon growled. He really wished he had listened to John, who had taken everything down earlier. The transporter doors slid shut and moment later opened again to show the hallway near the gate room. Ronon and Radek lugged the bags down the hallway and the steps leading down to the gate before thrusting the bags into the arms of waiting Marines.

Everyone who was leaving for Earth was in their civilian clothes. Anna was away from the group of people saying good bye to Teyla and Becka with her sister and Gavin. Ronon swiftly strode for the sisters.

"What are you doing here?" Ronon growled to Jen. Gavin's little head slowly turned to his giant father, looking up at him with a gaping mouth, showing his lack of teeth. Ronon had to crack a smile at his little boy.

"Nice to see you too, Ronon." Jen replied in a tone masking her annoyance. Anna sighed at Jen and Ronon's lack of relationship. "Dr. Weir was kind enough to let me go back to Earth with my sister and nephew." She continued, tossing her arm over Anna's shoulder.

Ronon grunted and turned his attention to Gavin, who still stared up at him with wide eyes. The gate started to dial and a wormhole activated, all the babies did not like the loud whooshing sound and began to fuss almost immediately. Gavin formed only a pout while Molly and Anya belted out their loudest screams. Gavin only started to cry after Molly and Anya.

Ronon watched Anna soothe Gavin as he rubbed the soft hair atop his sons head.

"Well, we know how they feel about the gate." Elizabeth said trying to lighten the mood. "Good luck." She sighed, giving them all a small wave from the balcony of the gate room.

"We'll need it." John sighed.

The Marines stepped through the gate with their bags and Becka and Radek followed after a sullen wave to those who had gathered in the gate room. Ronon and Anna followed behind Becka and Radek, with Jen hot on their tail. Teyla glanced up at Elizabeth as Jen's blonde ponytail disappeared, giving her a sad smile before letting John lead her through the gate.

On the other side the Marines had already left to drop off the luggage in the respective rooms while General Landry chatted with the four parents.

"Now that your all here the IOA would love you see you." Landry said with a small smile.

"I can only imagine." Becka grunted. Radek gave her a look as he patted Anya's back while she rested under his chin.

"Let's get this over with." John grumbled, striding ahead of everyone, for the briefing room with Teyla trailing behind with Molly in her arms. Becka pouted but followed with Radek following behind her.

"Good luck." Jen murmured with the chaste hug before pulling away. Anna smiled thankfully at her big sister and dragged behind Ronon, following him up to the briefing room.

She stopped outside the briefing room, staring at the door. Ronon turned to her and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the room. Woolsey was the only IOA delegate, he seemed fearful as Ronon and John took their seats, John and Teyla in the middle and the other pairs of parents next to them.

"You rang?" John asked smugly.

"As you have most likely already been told, this meeting is about Atlantis' newest arrivals." Woolsey said folded his hands together, before he could continue talking the door opened. "Ah and here are the rest of the delegates." He said with an uneasy smile as a raven haired woman and a large stern looking man came into the room.

"Can we finish this already?" Becka huffed.

"I assure you, there is nothing to be anxious about, Ms. Lopez." The elegant Chinese woman said calmly.

"Look lady-" Becka growled. Radek gave her a weary look.

"Why don't we get down to business?" Woolsey clapped, trying to lighten the heated moment between the two women. They both nodded. "Now, I would like to address a few issues." Woolsey said glancing down at the file he had spread out before him.

"Issues?" Ronon growled. Anna rested her hand on his muscled forearm, gripping the tense limb. Ronon let himself relax, well, as much as he could in the current situation.

"Would you really raise your children were the Wraith and Replicators could attack at any time?" The burly man on the other side of Woolsey asked almost condescendingly.

"There are as many dangers in Atlantis as there are here." Teyla pointed out, confused.

"Have they successfully infiltrated Earth before?" The man asked.

"No, because they've been stopped before they could infiltrate Earth. Look, pointing out the downsides of the city is not going to make us move intentionally." John explained irritatingly.

"The Atlantis outpost is a base for exploration, not a place to raise a family." The woman said firmly.

"We didn't mean for it to happen!" Becka cried out. "The Ancients were bad at leaving warnings and we had a little accident. If anything, it's McKay's fault." She pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Never the less, Atlantis is not a suitable place for children to be raised." Woolsey pointed out.

The looks Woolsey got could have killed weaker hearted men. But, luckily, he took his medication that day.

"What exactly are you going to do then?" John asked threateningly.

"One of the parents would stay on Earth with child, while the other remained in Atlantis. Designated times would be allowed for visits." Woolsey explained with a high head.

"There's no way in hell you're taking my daughter away from me." John said lowly. Teyla held Molly closer to her while she looked up at John. She knew what he would do if they ever even tried doing what they were suggesting.

Ronon was gripping the arms of his chair so hard they were close to breaking. Anna gripped his arm tighter, it was more to keep herself calm than anything. Radek's eyes were wide as he held his arm in front of Becka, he knew if he didn't attempt to stop her something bad would happen.

"Its not taking Colonel Sheppard, it's relocating." The woman explained.

"No." John growled.

"Colonel-" Woolsey started exasperatedly.

"Atlantis as survived through 10,000 years. It can survive three kids." John scoffed.

"It's not a matter of accommodating the children, as much as keeping Atlantis a government run operation, not a daycare." Woolsey said firmly, with some fire in his voice. Ronon almost vaulted out of his seat to strangle them all.

"Too late." A smooth confident voice said from the door way. All heads whipped to the door to see a tallish woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair and a stern look. Ronon couldn't help but notice Anna and the woman shared the same doe green eyes.

"Oh no." Woolsey groaned, deflating from his firm position.

"Are you interrogating my daughter?" the woman asked incredulously resting her hand on her hip.

"Mrs. Bennett-" Woolsey started weakly. Ronon looked down at Anna who had a meek smile on her face.

"I don't want to hear it Richard, if this happens again, I will be forced to take my own actions." She said standing behind Anna's chair. "Let's go, before I get the lawyer down here." She warned.

Anna couldn't hide the smile as she rose from her chair and watching looks of everyone else in the room. She could barely contain the fits of giggles.

"Let me see my grandson." Her mother, Vera, said with an uncontrollable smile, holding her arms out toward Gavin. Anna smiled and gently passed Gavin over to her mother. Ronon looked up at them with an uneasy look. "Hello little one." Vera cooed, holding Gavin out and away so she could get a better look at him. He curled his arms close to him with a pout on his already pouty lips. "You look just like your Daddy." She murmured in her motherly tone, stroking the three beauty marks under his left eye, the ones he shared with his father.

"Mrs. Bennett." Woolsey said tiringly.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear that this meeting is over Richard. Unless you would like me to call Henry?" Vera threatened as she held Gavin closer to her chest. The three IOA delegates looked at each other, Woolsey looking scared out of his mind.

"Good day to you all." Woolsey said packing up his files and gliding out of the room, the other two delegates following him begrudgingly. Vera had a smug grin for a moment before turning her attention back to her grandson.

"Who's Henry?" Ronon grumbled, standing. He was confused about the whole situation but Anna and Gavin were calm and that was enough for him. For the moment.

"Haynes," Anna sighed. Her mother was a bit of a show off.

"As in the president?" Becka asked gaping. She still couldn't believe the woman was Anna's mother. The woman was firm and outspoken, while Anna was shy and timid.

"Yes." Vera answered, not really paying attention to anyone other than Gavin.

"She's played poker with his wife for 22 years." Anna informed the stunned looks.

"Come on, the cars are waiting." Vera said holding Gavin close to her as she walked for the door. She stopped and turned back to the table. "Oh, Teyla, Ronon, it would be a good idea to change into civilian clothes." She said hinting at their non-traditional leather clothes.

Anna held up her hand, surrendering to the confused and questioning looks. "Don't ask, I won't know." She said shaking her head. Ronon grunted a sigh and followed after Vera and his son.

They reached the garage after Ronon and Teyla changed. The elevator doors opened and Ronon had only seen Anna's face light up so fast with Gavin. She bolted for the tall brunette, throwing her arms around the lean man. Ronon watched the exchange as he tugged at his black shirt and jacket. He didn't like Earth clothes, they were too tight and weren't the best for movement, the jeans were the most irritating part of the outfit for him.

"Mom said you were coming and you brought a gnome." The man said nodding to back seat that had Gavin in a car seat. Ronon didn't like the contraption they had strapped his son into and slid into the SUV next to him, his hand covering his small body.

Anna laughed. "Where are your gnomes?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Waiting for their favorite aunt." He smirked. Anna rolled her eyes. He eyed Ronon and Gavin while their mother ordered the Marines as they loaded the SUV.

"Oh," she gasped, "Cole, this is Ronon. Ronon, this is Cole, one of my older brothers." She said pointing to the person in question.

"Nice to meet you." Cole said as he shook Ronon's massive hand, his own only slightly smaller.

Ronon just nodded as he shook Cole's hand. There was almost an awkward silence that was broken by Vera calling out to John and Teyla as they came out of the elevators. Teyla had changed into jeans and a brown sweater that John was still admiring.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, where are you off to?" Vera asked loudly. John barely had time to think before Teyla started for them.

"Hotel. Let Teyla see the high life on the SGC's tab." John smirked.

"Well, we're having a Thanksgiving dinner in a few days and you are most welcome to come." Vera said sweetly.

"What?!" Anna panicked. She didn't really keep track of holidays on Atlantis. She had already missed her own birthday. John looked a little worried at her reaction.

Vera stepped closer to Anna and held her shoulders. "Sweetie, Thanksgiving is three days away." Vera said cautiously.

"Oh god." Anna moaned. She thought she wouldn't have to pretend to be with Ronon, she had _hoped_ she wouldn't have to. Her whole situation was awkward enough already.

"You should see the house." Cole smirked to John. Teyla was confused and was about to ask John something when Vera intervened.

"Not helping!" Vera scolded, smacking her son roughly in the chest. "Just a few family members." She assured her youngest daughter frantically.

"Last time you said 'few' was at my going away party, there were almost 70 people there." She said annoyingly. Vera winced.

"Nothing over 50, I promise." Vera swore, holding her hand to her heart.

"God," Anna groaned. That wasn't making anything better.

"Am I missing something?" Ronon asked with a confused look.

Anna opened her mouth to explain everything when a squealing Becka escaped the elevator.

"We're going to Prague!" she cheered. Radek just rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around Anya to shield her from the cold air.

"Don't you want to come to our Thanksgiving dinner?" Vera asked pleadingly.

"And risk seeing my family?" Becka asked with a raised brow. "No way in hell, but thanks for the offer." She beamed, quickly hugging Vera, Anna and Teyla. "See ya'll in a week!" She waved as she climbed into one of the SUV's.

"I hate her sometimes…" Anna grumbled as the SUV drove out of the garage.

"I would love to come to your 'Thanksgiving' dinner." Teyla said quickly, to try and ease the awkward situation.

"Wonderful!" Vera beamed, "You can call for the directions." She said to John.

"Sounds like fun." John smiled, he hadn't had a real Thanksgiving in years. He turned his attention to Ronon with a pointed finger. "Don't forget, we still have to hit up a sports bar." He said firmly.

"Sure thing, Sheppard." Ronon chuckled. John gave him a serious look before Teyla pulled him away.

"You know, I was hoping to make it back in time for lunch." Cole said impatiently. Ronon looked at him with a face that was normally for Rodney.

"Yes, your father is dying to see you and Gavin." Vera clapped, climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Where's Jen?" Anna asked frantically, looking around the garage.

"Oh, she's at the house already." Vera said calmly. Anna let out a strangled sigh and walked around the SUV to climb into the back seat on the other side of Gavin's car seat. "By the way, no one knows about Gavin or Ronon." Her mother said quickly over her shoulder.

"Wonderful." Anna groaned, pulling her seat belt over her body. Once she heard the click she leaned her head down to the car seat, resting her head carefully on Gavin's little legs.

He was asleep, with a tiny pout on his lips. She sighed and stroked his cheeks. Ronon draped his arm casually over her shoulders, his own version of comfort. She look up, propping her chin on the side of the car seat, to look up at him. He was looking out the window, with an almost bored look on his handsome features. She wasn't surprised, it took a lot to shock him.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and 45 minutes later they were driving down the long winding driveway of her childhood home. Anna went from gloomy to elated in seconds flat when she saw her father, Rob, standing near the garage. She climbed out of the car and took the few steps to her father before hugging him tightly.

"Missed you too Annie." He chuckled. She smiled with a faint blush, taking a small step back.

Her father was on the tall side, 6'2", with dirty blonde gray streaked hair and honey brown eyes. He was still fit from all his years in the Marines.

"So, where's is my grandson and future son-in-law." He asked looking clear over her head to the dark SUV as Cole climbed out.

"D-dad," she stammered, her face loosing all color. "We're n-not." Anna was close to hyperventilating.

"Calm down Annie, General Landry called." He winked, hugging her close to calm her down. She relaxed in her fathers embrace with a sigh. Ronon climbed out of the car with Gavin in his arms.

Anna pulled away and turned toward Ronon. "Ronon, this is my dad. Dad, this is Ronon." Anna said softly.

The men exchanged nods and hand shakes.

"And this little man must be Gavin." Rob smiled down at his sleeping grandson.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"Well, get a good grip on him cause as soon as you step in that door you'll have 40 people grabbin' for him." Rob advised Ronon with a serious look. Ronon held Gavin closer to him instinctively with dangerous look crossing his features. "Well, once they got over the shock that you have a kid." He mumbled.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked up at her father. "You haven't told them?" she asked shakily.

"Nope." Rob said apologetically. She groaned and looked over to Ronon who was still confused. "Time to face the music." He said patting Anna lightly on the back.

"The very loud music." Anna groaned.

AN: Review!


	17. Family Reunion's

AN: Wow, that took a WHILE. It's not betaed so, apologies for any mistakes. The next chap is all John and Teyla. I doubt if there will be and Becka and Radek until they go back to Atlantis. I just don't have any ideas for them. As always, enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews. Your all so lovely!

Chapter 17: Family Reunion's

Anna slowly climbed the five stairs leading up to the porch her mother made her father build when her oldest brother Marc was 2 years old. She could hear the noise of the party getting louder and louder, the closer she got. Cole, her mom and her dad were talking by the SUV while Ronon followed behind her. She did not want to deal with her many aunts, uncles, cousins and other distant relatives. She got to the porch, she froze.

She could hear one of her favorite uncles laughing, and one of her least favorite aunts laughing along. Her eye twitched as the grating laugh raped her ears. She could single out every voice in that room, and she didn't particularly like about three-quarters of those people. She took in a deep breath and stepped closer to the large French doors.

She stopped and turned sharply to Ronon. "You might want to cover his ears, this is going to get loud." She said shakily.

Ronon was growing unsure about going into the house by the minute. Gavin didn't like loud noises and being his father, he didn't want his son scared. He watched Anna as she stepped closer to them and leaned down to kiss Gavin lightly on his little nose.

"Come on," Ronon urged, pushing Anna toward the doors. She gave him a weary look, but let him push her to the doors. She gulped as she reached for the handle. The icy cold handle stung her hand as she gripped it, turning the handle and pushing the doors open slowly.

She could hear the entire room quiet as she pushed the doors open. Peaking inside she could see some of her cousins standing by the door. She gathered every ounce of strength and will to finish pushing the doors open to show her and Ronon.

If the room was quiet before, it had become deathly silent. This was only the quiet before the storm.

"Hi," Anna murmured with a meek wave. Her large Aunt Joanne howled a laugh and everyone joined in. Gavin was crying in seconds.

"HEY!" Rob bellowed over everyone from behind them. All attention was turned to him. "My grandson is scared." He glared. Ronon passed Gavin to Anna so she could calm him down as only Anna could calm him down when he was scared.

"When did this happen?" Aunt Minny asked with a hand on her hip and her two daughters mimicking her motion.

"Five weeks ago." Anna said over Gavin's whimpers as she rocked him.

"That's not what I meant." Aunt Minny said annoyingly.

"Minny stop interrogating my daughter before I start asking about Laura's new nose." Vera spat with an annoyed look as she stepped out of the way to let Cole carry their bags up stairs. Aunt Minny and Laura gasped as Laura grabbed her nose.

"Alright, move it!" Anna heard her oldest brother, Marc, call out from the kitchen. He pushed his way through the stunned crowd with her other older brother, Eric. Marc and Eric, like Cole, were brunettes with their father's tall build and his honey brown eyes. They looked at their youngest sister with an apologetic look as they already knew and understood her current situation.

"Let's get some lunch." Eric said pushing Anna toward the kitchen with Ronon, Marc, Vera and Rob following.

"See, that wasn't too horrible." Vera said with a bright smile. Anna gave her mother an unconvinced look as she continued to bounce Gavin lightly.

Anna caught up with her brothers and father while her mother and Ronon gather food. Well, Ronon tore through the food with plate stacked high with food and plopped down next to Anna and dug in. Anna only had a few minutes of calm time with her brothers and parents before Jen burst through the kitchen, gasping.

"They… are… _vicious_." She gasped, breathing heavily.

"Guess it's time to go and explain." Anna sighed heavily.

"Ronon, why don't you take Gavin upstairs?" Vera asked sweetly. "I doubt he'll like it out there." She said nodding to the kitchen door.

Ronon looked over to Anna, she gave him a sad smile and a nod before kissing the crown of Gavin's head and passing him over. Ronon held Gavin to his shoulder as he stood and patted Anna on the back lightly.

"Come on, I'll show you the secret way."

The walk upstairs was quiet as they walked passed a few doors down the hallway and stop in front of one of the doors on the left. Vera stepped inside and Ronon followed suit.

"You should have everything you need here. Anna will be done within the hour."

Ronon nodded and Vera gave him one last smile before stepping out of the room and shutting the door gently. He sighed and held Gavin out so he could look at him.

"So, it's just me and you." Ronon mumbled. Gavin let out a heavy breath as his eyelids drooped. Ronon grinned and cradled Gavin back to himself before let himself fall back on the king sized bed.

Anna was sure she had never repeated herself so many times in one hour. She had to explain how her and Ronon met and how they accidentally got pregnant, all fictional of course. Her parents finally kicked everyone out after the last of the lunch was gone. Most left easily, leaving Anna with congratulations and hugs and kisses for Gavin while others were far more stubborn, demanding their questions be answered. Anna had never seen her mother shove so many people out of her home.

While everyone was cleaning up the house Anna climbed up stairs and to the guest bedroom her mother told her she would be staying in. She opened the door, ignored the alarming fact that there was only one bed, and crawled next to Ronon on said bed with an exhausted huff.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly.

"I'll be fine." She sighed. "Did he nap?"

"Nah, wouldn't let himself." He grumbled almost angrily.

"Poor thing," she murmured sitting up and pulling Gavin out of Ronon's arms and into her own.

Ronon watched as Anna coddled their son. She was tired from the afternoon's events and Ronon couldn't blame her. As much as he missed his family he still shuddered at the thought of family gatherings back on Sateda. Ironically, the only escape he had from his extended family was his mother. She would make up excuses for him and his siblings and let them run off into the wilderness. His father never liked it, but he was a sucker for his mother and would never argue. A small smile crept over his face a remembered the good memories of his childhood.

He glanced over to Gavin to see him asleep in his mothers arms. Ronon caught Anna's eyes as he stood and nodded to the crib in the room. She sighed but handed Gavin over and watched him set their son in the old white crib. Not a minute later the door flew open to show Jen.

Anna and Ronon glared her down and pointed to the crib.

"Oh," she whispered, "Mom wants you both." She whispered again, pointing to the stairs.

"Now what?" Anna groaned as she shuffled out of the room with Ronon following slowly behind her.

"There you are!" Vera called out as Anna and Ronon came down the stairs. "You need to go with your sister to get a dress and to get Ronon a suit."

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"It's a formal Thanksgiving." Vera explained. Anna blinked and thought back to the horrors of the other 'formal Thanksgivings', they were the main reason she hated dressing up, it always brought back memories of relatives pinching her cheeks, fiddling with her dress and mussing her hair.

"Gavin just fell asleep-" Anna muttered pointing up the stairs.

"Your father can watch him." Vera said pointing to her husband. Anna felt cornered, she couldn't say no to grandfather-grandson bonding time. She nodded with a painful frown.

"You better hurry up!" Vera urged.

"Okay," Anna sighed. Jen had already gotten her coat on and was bouncing by the door.

"Shopping!" she squealed. Anna gave Ronon a sympathetic look as she slid her coat on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ronon glared at down at the little buttons of the white shirt Anna and Jen had picked out for him. They were teasing his large, fumbling fingers. He growled lowly and stomped out of the small changing room in nothing but an open button down shirt and jeans and to the little waiting area outside the men's dressing rooms where Anna and a few other women waited.

Anna was facing him and blushed brightly as he glowered at her. Even with the look he had, his shirt was still open, and still showing off a nice portion of his muscled chest. She quickly scampered over to him before one of the other women did. Anna quickly, much to her chagrin, buttoned up the shirt.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He seethed, more at the shirt than at her.

"I have to wear a dress." She mumbled in the same tone.

"And?" He hissed.

She looked up at him with a pleading look; his head was hanging making it easier to make eye contact. "It's just one night." She pled.

"It better be." He growled before he stomped back into the dressing room for the tie and dress pants.

Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Where did you find him?!" One of the women exclaimed.

Anna blushed again and bit her bottom lip. "At work." She mumbled bashfully. The woman was speechless and so where the others. Jen showed up a few seconds later.

"Here," Jen said thrusting a dark green velvet dress into her little sister's arms.

Anna inspected it as she waited for Ronon. She glanced at the tag and handed it back to Jen. "It's too small."

"It's a 6, that's your size!" Jen spat, tired with her sister's modesty act. Anna sighed and looked down to her chest and back to Jen. "Oooh," Jen muttered as she looked down at the dress and back to Anna's chest. "I'll get and 8 and Mom can take it in." She said bashfully before running off to find the dress rack.

Anna didn't have to wait much longer before Ronon came out in black dress pants and sports jacket with his black tie in hand. She giggled a little bit before meeting him half way, he handed her the tie and she look from the tie to Ronon's neck. She would never be able to do it properly from her height. She glanced around before grabbing one of the chairs and pulling in front of Ronon to stand on.

She placed one hand on his shoulder while he grabbed the other to help her stand. She thanked him with a smile and wrapped the tie around his neck. After she finished with the tie Ronon helped her down and she stepped back to look at him.

He looked good, really good. Anna knew he would before they even stepped into the store, but he looked uncomfortable and, normal, other than the dreads of course. She pursed her lips with a slight frown.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's not you." She muttered.

"I know." He grumbled sourly.

Jen jogged up to the dressing room with the dark green dress in hand. "Found it!" She declared proudly. Her attention turned to Ronon for a moment. "Lookin' good." She said mockingly. He growled and stormed back into the dressing room.

"He doesn't like it." Anna informed her older sister.

"Grouch." Jen muttered. "I'll wait for him, you go try this on." She said handing her the dress. Anna nodded and walked out of the men's dressing room and for the women's dressing room on the other side of the store.

Anna found an empty stall and changed into the velvet dress. She undressed quickly and slipped into the dress, the dress was rather snug around her chest and even though the dress wasn't designed for cleavage, there was _a lot_ of it. Other than that, Anna had no qualms with the dress. It came to a little above her knee, the color was very flattering to her skin and eyes, and the straps were thick and comfortable.

She fidgeted with the dress for a few minutes, trying to hide her motherhood breasts, when she heard Ronon and Jen arguing. She sighed and rolled her eyes then stepped out of the dressing room and toward the waiting area.

Ronon saw her first and his angered look melted away to form a cocky smirk when he saw her. Jen noticed the giant's turn of attitude and whipped around to see what he was seeing.

"Am I a genius, or what?" Jen asked proudly as she tossed her arm over Anna's shoulder. Ronon wouldn't sacrifice his dignity to agree with her… even though she was right.

"I don't like it." Anna muttered.

"Why not?!" Jen exclaimed.

"Too much…" Anna trailed off as she glanced down at her cleavage.

"Oh, good gawd. Ronon! Tell her she looks fine." Jen ordered to the Satedan. Ronon just smirked some more.

"I know I look fine, I just don't think it's appropriate for a family dinner. I'm not trying to wrangle a husband." Anna mumbled as she pulled her dress up to try and hide her cleavage.

"Duh, you already have one." Jen smirked, nodding to Ronon.

Anna blushed brightly and couldn't even look in Ronon's general direction.

"Are we done here?" Ronon growled.

"No way! We still have to get something for Gavin." Jen said walking toward the baby department. "You stay with her and come see me in the baby department when you're done." She said aver her shoulder as she walked away from them.

"I hate this." Ronon glowered, again, not at Anna, but at the whole situation.

Anna looked up at him, still wishing he was back in his normal clothes. "I know." She sighed.

AN: Review!


	18. Impala in the Park

AN: GAH! THAT took forever too! I got a new high score! 17 reviews! You really do love me:D I hope you enjoy, thank Scifan for getting my butt in gear... kinda. :P Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Impala in the Park

John was all smiles as the unmarked black SUV and its military driver, drove them to the nicest hotel in Colorado Springs. He surely didn't want to stay at the SGC for Thanksgiving, or for anything else. He wanted Teyla and Molly to get a taste of Earth, and what better way than an expensive hotel with room service and only 10 minutes away from the closest mall?

The SUV stopped in front of the lavish lobby and the driver got out and unloaded the bags onto a cart for the bell boy to bring in. John helped Teyla out with Molly in her hands before he grabbed the car seat. Teyla stared at the building with a slack jaw.

"John, this is beautiful." Teyla gasped.

"Yeah, not a bad place to stay, right?" John asked smirking. Teyla shook her head at John's lack of modesty. "Come on, let's go see the room."

John walked Teyla into the lobby and let her bask in its beauty while he checked them in.

"Checking in, Sir?" the manager asked with a smile.

"Yup," John said pulling out his ID and a credit card, courtesy of the SGC and gave them to the man.

"Any preferences?" The manager asked as he typed away on the computer.

"Double," John answered.

The manager stopped for a moment to read the screen then frowned. "I'm sorry, but we're out of double rooms."

John made a face for a moment. "I'll take a king."

The manager nodded and finished entering their data. One of his hands disappeared under the counter to pull out a card and handed it to John. "Here's your key, your room is 304 on the third floor." He said with a smile. John gave the key to Teyla and the bellboy guided her to the elevator.

John leaned heavily over the counter and closer to the manager. "The car?" he whispered.

The manager handed him a single key. "All taken care of Sir, rented until Saturday." He whispered with a smirk.

John slipped the manager a twenty dollar bill. "Good man." He grinned, patting the managers' shoulder before joining Teyla, Molly and the bellboy at the elevator.

"What was that John?" Teyla asked suspiciously, her brows knitted tightly.

John stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nothin'," he mumbled.

Teyla eyed John as they stepped into the elevator. The doors slid shut and the elevator started sliding up. Teyla had to admit, this elevator was much smoother than the ones at the SGC. Once they got to the third floor the bellboy let them exit before guiding them down the hall to their room. John opened the door for Teyla while he helped the bellboy with the bags.

Teyla walked into the room with Molly to her shoulder and was once again stunned with her surroundings. There was a living area that led to French doors that opened onto a balcony. There was a kitchenette to the side and a door on the other side.

The living area had the same set up as their living room back on Atlantis, but the furniture was far more extravagant. The room had much more decoration as well. As she took in the room she didn't notice John move the bags into the bedroom, when he came back out she was examining the wide screen plasma TV.

"Nice isn't it." John smirked, stepping next to her.

"It is enormous." She gasped.

"Just wait until we watch the game on that baby." He grinned with waggling brows.

"When is it?" She asked almost excitedly.

"Thanksgiving," He answered with a wider grin. The Thanksgiving football game was always his favorite part of Thanksgiving.

Teyla blanched. "But we are going to Anna's home for dinner."

"Oh don't worry, they have DVR's here." He said reassuringly with a shrug.

"I am confused." She said with knitted brows.

John almost slapped himself. "It'll let me record it."

"Oh," She muttered meekly. John smiled and went to say something when his cell phone rang. Molly did not like the ring tone and started squirming in Teyla's arms.

John flipped open the cell phone and held it to his ear. "Hello,… Why, hello Mrs. Bennett… Yeah, she's right here." John took the phone away from his ear and held it out to Teyla. "She wants to talk to you." John said with a grin. Teyla's brows knitted as she passed a fussy Molly over to John and took the phone from him.

"Hello?... That sounds lovely… Tomorrow? Alright… Thank you for inviting me." Teyla hung up the phone and looked to John who was making odd faces at Molly to calm her down. "They invited me to a 'girl's day out' tomorrow." She sighed with a slightly confused smile.

"Oooh, you're gonna like that." John said with a wide grin as he bounced Molly gently.

"Are you alright with me going?" Teyla asked cautiously.

"Are you kidding?! Me and Ronon are gonna take these two around the town, we'll be fine. You and Anna could use a girl's day."

"Thank you John," She said with a relieved smile.

"I still owe you, remember?" He asked with a sly grin. Teyla was sure her cheeks were flushed as she ducked her head with a smile.

"What shall we do?" Teyla asked as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I take it you'd like to go shopping?" He asked with a sigh.

"Won't I be doing that tomorrow?" She asked confused.

"True," He said with a nod.

Teyla thought for a moment as she watched Molly, thinking about places she might enjoy, even at her young age. "I would like to see a 'park'." She said with a soft smile.

The corner of John's mouth perked up at the suggestion. "That can be arranged."

While Teyla packed Molly's diaper bag, John scrambled down to the check in desk asking about parks in the area, only to find out there were six in a ten mile radius of the hotel. Feeling stupid once again in that day he stomped back to the hotel room to find Teyla walking out of the room with Molly in a stroller and a Athosian diaper bag in the bottom carriage.

"Ready?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes," She smiled, pushing the stroller toward the elevators.

They walked quietly through the hotel and to the parking lot where John's face brightened at the sight of a navy blue '72 Impala. With an extra bounce in his step John made his way over to the car before Teyla reached it and unlocked the doors and opened the back door to show a green car seat already in place.

"I take it this is _the_ car." Teyla chuckled.

John had a proud smile splitting his face. "Yup," he beamed as he transferred Molly to the car seat. Teyla shook her head and collapsed the stroller and stowed it in the trunk of the car.

The ride to the park John gushed about the car; Teyla watched his bright eyes and huge grin as he did so and just smiled and nodded. She had no idea was he was talking about, but he was happy so she let him rant on. The car ride was short and soon John pulled up to a large wooded park, looking for a parking spot.

"It's beautiful." Teyla murmured as she stepped out of the car. From the parking lot you could just see the thick trees and three paths, two entrances and one exit. An information kiosk in between the entrances held pamphlets about the local area and park.

"Yeah," John muttered as he looked over the roof of the car to Teyla. She was too wrapped up the scene to notice him looking, or see him grab Molly and walk up behind her. "Come on," he said, touching her elbow gently, urging her on.

They followed the path deeper into the park, little Molly asleep on her fathers shoulder, her face hidden by his neck. Teyla looked to the man next to her and couldn't help but smile. He was calm, no worries about Atlantis or Wraith, or Replicators, just peace. John glanced down at Teyla.

"What?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Nothing," She murmured. He gave her a raised brow before he started to tell her a story about his childhood playground.

Many stories and almost a two mile stroll later they were at the back on the park, walking around a man-made lake. John was enthralled with one of Teyla's retellings of her childhood memories and didn't notice a woman approaching them with a flabbergasted look.

"John?" The tallish brunette called out.

"Oh no." John groaned. The woman walked faster toward them.

"Is that you?" She asked with a surprised smile.

"Nancy," He called out with a big, fake, smile. He leaned down to Teyla, keeping the smile. "My ex-wife." He ground out through his teeth.

She closed the space between them and John had his entire side pressed against Teyla's side, hoping to hide behind her. "Who is this little one?" She asked in a whisper.

"My daughter." He answered quietly, patting Molly lightly on the back.

"Oh my," she cooed with the woman-awe-struck-by-cute-baby look. "She's adorable." She said with soft smile.

"Thank you," Teyla said with a proud smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Nancy and you are?" She said holding out her hand to Teyla.

Teyla took her hand and shook it gently, but with a firm grip. "Teyla," she answered.

"You must be John's new wife." Nancy said with sly smile.

John started to stammer. "Yes," Teyla answered swiftly, "We just got married." She added, stepping closer to John and looping her arm around his.

"Good for you John, I'm really happy for you." Nancy said with a bright, un-yielding, smile.

"Thanks," John said, flashing a grin. "How have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Good, work has been keeping me busy." She sighed.

"Likewise." He added to ease the silence. The sound of a ringtone cut through the awkward air and John was never so relieved to hear that annoying sound.

Nancy fumbled in her large purse and pulled out her phone and glanced at the caller ID. "I'm sorry, I better go. It was good to see you John, and nice to meet your family." She rushed before turning and strutting in the other direction.

Once she was out of ear shot John let out another relieved breath. "That was awkward." He muttered.

Teyla turned to John with a face. "She was nice." She said, stroking Molly's chubby leg.

"Which was awkward." He pointed out. She looked up at him with knitted brows. "We didn't end on the best of terms." He explained. Realization dawned over Teyla and she nodded. After a few moments of silence John took Teyla's hand and pulled her down the path.

They walked through the park, following the path back to the parking lot. As they passed an old couple sitting on a bench feeding the birds and squirrels and while Teyla was smiling at all the children running through the grassy hills, John smiled along with her.

"So…" John trailed off, taking Teyla's attention away from the playing children. "We're married?" He asked with a corner of his lips quirked up.

Teyla chuckled softly. "Well Colonel Caldwell did say we had to." She said with a cheeky smile.

A smirk slowly made its way over John's lips. "True." He muttered. Teyla gave him a bright smile as a few of the kids let out a screech. Molly didn't take too well to the loud noise and started to whimper. It didn't take long before she was crying. "Someone wants Momma." John said passing Molly down to Teyla.

Teyla cooed to Molly as she gently rocked her little girl in hopes of calming her down. "Perhaps we should go back to the hotel." She said with a slight frown at her daughter's distress.

"Yeah," John sighed, turning toward the path that lead to the parking lot.

The drive was slightly quiet. Teyla sat in the back seat with Molly, trying to keep her calm during the ride home. John couldn't help but sneak as many glances as he could to the back seat, only seeing Teyla's loving face as she looked down at their daughter. He almost missed the entrance to the hotel he was so distracted. They parked near the back entrance of the hotel and left most of the baby things they took in the car, trying to get Molly back to the room as soon as possible.

Once they were up stairs John busied himself with the luggage while Teyla breastfed Molly. Even after five weeks he was still uncomfortable with being in the same room as Teyla when she breastfed Molly. Once he heard a burp from Molly he walked back into the bedroom. Molly was against Teyla's shoulder, drooling over her light hair. John smirked and walked around the bed so he was face to face with Teyla.

"Thank you, for taking me John," Teyla said with a soft smile. "Even if it was cut a little short." She added as she kissed the back of Molly's head.

"You showed me around Athos, I figured I should show you my planet." He shrugged, lowering himself into the seat near the bed. "I would have taken you to a State Fair, but there weren't any, I checked." He added with a deep frown.

Teyla barely kept a straight face. "Next time. She will enjoy it more." She said with feign serious face.

"Yeah," He chuckled. There was a nice silence between them when his cell phone rang. John let out a low growl and stood up slowly. "I'll go answer that." He grumbled, stalking into the living area of the hotel room.

"Hello," John answered absently, watching Teyla as she distracted Molly and changed her diaper at the same time.

"Save me," Ronon's deep voice growled.

John chortled. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah, that girl thing. Anna doesn't want to go." Ronon grunted, a loud laugh in the background startled John.

"Does she know Teyla's going?" John asked, confused. He knew Anna and Teyla were good friends.

"Yeah, and so is her sister and four cousins." Ronon spat.

"Ouch," John winced. He heard a grunt of agreement from Ronon. There was laughter and gurgles from the bedroom, drawing John's attention away from the phone. "I gotta go, later." John mumbled.

"Yeah," Ronon grunted just before John hung up the phone. He set the phone down on the coffee table and walked back to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Teyla asked as she looked up from Molly who was lying on her knees.

John sighed as he sat down next to Teyla. "Ronon, he wants me to save him." He smirked.

"He must be greatly distressed to ask for help." She said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, he's dying for tomorrow." He said with a slight frown after a moment. An entire day without Teyla, it wouldn't be so bad, he would have Molly and Ronon and possibly a sports bar.

"Elizabeth was telling of something called room service." Teyla said, shaking John from his thoughts.

"Oh, did she now?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yes, she did." She answered with a smirk of her own.

John reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the phone. "Well then, we'll just have to let you experience it for yourself." He said picking up the phone and holding it out to her.

Teyla couldn't hide the massive grin that covered her face as she took the phone from him.

AN: Review:D


	19. Girl's Day Out

AN: Since I haven't updated in a while, I made this chapter super long. I hope you all enjoy and forgive me! The next chapter will be the Thanksgiving Party.

Chapter 19: Girl's Day Out

Anna jolted awake at the sound of yelling and screaming, snapping up in a haze. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around the slightly dark room, frazzled from being awoken so quickly. The bed shifted and her head snapped to the other side as Ronon sat up. She had to admit, she was distracted for a moment by the tight black wifebeater he wore. The fear that had been coursing through her veins was replaced with raging hormones.

"What's wrong?" He asked with knitted brows, ready to jump and grab Gavin if he had to. Anna noted that he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

There were more screams, Anna guessed it was one of her nieces or nephews, and Ronon growled. "They scared me." She sighed running her fingers through her multi-colored hair. Another shriek and Gavin let out a wale.

Ronon was quicker and made it to his crib before Anna could even stand. Once she was on her feet Ronon already had Gavin in his arms and was rocking him. Three screams shook through the house and Ronon had enough.

"What the hell is going on?" Ronon growled. Gavin whimpered at his fathers tone causing a guilty look to flash across Ronon's face and he kissed Gavin's forehead lightly, hoping to calm him down.

"Mommy's are leaving. They think they'll have run of the house." She explained as she stepped closer to Ronon, so she was closer to Gavin, brushing a kiss against the side of his little head.

"I'll shoot them." He hissed.

Anna fought back a laugh. "You don't have your gun." She pointed out.

He let out a feral growl. "Your father has a few." He said with a corner of his lips twitching into a grin.

"He showed you his guns?" She asked with raised brows.

"Tried to threaten me." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh no," she groaned, burying her face in hands. She raised her head with her hands still covering her face, moving her fingers so her eyes could peek through. "What happened?" She asked, her voice muffled by her palms.

A smirk grew over Ronon's face. "Target practice." He grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes with a tired look on her face. "I'm sure my father loved that." She mumbled.

"Yeah," He said with a cocky smile.

Anna rolled her eyes heavily. "You should get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." She said taking Gavin from his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ronon's arms sagged once Gavin left them, his face contorting into a slight frown. He ran a hand through his dreads and nodded, turning toward the bathroom, grabbing a handful of clothes as he did.

Once Ronon disappeared Anna looked down at Gavin. "He will be the end of me." She mumbled. Gavin gave her the biggest toothless smile she had ever seen him give. Anna's heart soared as a proud smile took over her lips. She held him up, her finger tips cradling the back of his head as she tried to get him to stand on his little feet and dotted kisses all over his chubby cheeks.

He gurgled as his feet kicked the tops of her thighs before curling under him. She rested her forehead on his and watched his green eyes as he looked at her face. She heard the shower kick on and turned her head slightly to the bathroom door. She let out a small sigh and stood, carrying Gavin to his changing area.

She changed him out of his night clothes and his diaper and washed him with a wipe before quickly changing him into a new diaper and set of clothes. When she was done, she started dancing with him around the room, waiting for Ronon to finish. She let her worries drift away as she moved around the room, holding Gavin up so he could see the world around him. His chubby little hand grasped Anna's fore finger, reminding her of his strength, no matter how small.

Ronon slipped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Anna's back was turned to him for only a moment, before her feet shuffled again, turning to face him. She was too wrapped up with Gavin to notice him, so he took the moment to admire the sight before him.

Her normal shy demeanor was shed, leaving only the loving stare only a mother could give her child. Ronon could only admire his son's ability to bring out his mothers true nature. Her parents could barely do it. Gavin's head rolled onto her chest as he yawned. Ronon watched as she cradled him gently to her chest as she continued to shuffle around the furniture of the room. His lips twitched into a smile, he would have loved to just stay there and watch them, but the knock on the door jolted all three of them out of the peaceful moment.

Ronon didn't move to open the door, but it opened anyway to show one of her aunts. Anna spun quickly toward the door. "You're not even dressed yet?" she spat.

"I-" Anna muttered embarrassedly, her cheeks flaming knowing Ronon had been watching her.

"Hurry up, we'll be late for our appointments." She hissed before storming out of the doorway, shutting it behind her.

Anna groaned and took the two steps toward Ronon and passed Gavin to him. Ronon gave her a sympathetic look as he moved away from the bathroom. She pressed a kiss to Gavin's head and reached around Ronon to grab the pile of clothes she left out the night before and slipped into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, not washing her hair, knowing they would be going to a salon. She dried herself, brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed and walked out into the bedroom to see she was alone. She sighed and made her way down stairs.

When she got down stairs Teyla was there with John, waiting with Ronon. All the other women and children were scattered around the house.

"Anna," Teyla greeted cheerfully. She was dressed in jeans, a cream long sleeved shirt and a brown vest over it. John was dressed a bit more formal in a dress shirt and jeans while Molly was bundled in a brown puffy outfit.

"Hello," Anna smiled, stepping to Ronon's side.

"Are you finally ready?" Her aunt Maureen asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yes," Anna said with a slight blush.

"Your riding with your sister, she's already in the car waiting for you two." Aunt Maureen said pointing between Teyla and Anna before she left to look for Vera.

"I guess we should be off." Teyla said with a slight smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." John said smugly.

"You get manicures?" One of Anna's cousins asked with a raised brow as she was walking out to the cars. John gave her a nasty look normally only reserved for Rodney. Teyla gave him an ego boost while Anna gave her goodbyes to Ronon and Gavin.

Anna sighed as she took Gavin's little fist in her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"He'll be fine." Ronon muttered.

She looked up at him with a sad face. "I know, I just don't want to leave him." She murmured with a pout. Ronon let out a small chuckle as Anna showered Gavin with kisses.

"Anna, Teyla, lets go!" Laura, Anna's cousin, called from the front door. Molly and Gavin started to fuss and Teyla and Anna became even more hesitant to leave. After much coercion from Ronon and John they finally left the house and joined Jen in the car.

"Us older gal's will meet you at the café." Vera said as she leaned on the beige rental car, Jen at the wheel with Anna in the passenger seat and Teyla in the back.

"Okay," Anna smiled sweetly.

"Have fun." Vera said with waggling brows as she stepped back from the car.

"I'll try to keep an eye on them, Mom." Jen grinned before she sped off for town.

"Where exactly are we going?" Teyla asked once they were on the highway.

"A spa," Jen said with a dreamy sigh. It had been almost a year since she had been to one and she was dying for some beauty treatments. Teyla looked to Anna with a raised brow. "Oh, um, it's a place where you are pampered with hair care, facials and mani and pedi's." Jen added cheerfully.

"I have heard of them." Teyla said with a smile. Many of the women in Atlantis had complained of the lack of one on the base.

"They're great, we're gonna get our hair done for tomorrow and get a day away from everything." Jen smiled.

"Other than our cousins." Anna pointed out. It might have been Jen's perfect day, but it wasn't Anna's. She was much more content with staying with Gavin and Ronon.

"Other than them." Jen growled.

&

"So," Rob said as he walked downstairs to John and Ronon, were they were sitting, flipping through channel's. John and Ronon turned there attention to him while Molly and Gavin tried there hardest to follow their fathers movements and look toward Rob. "It looks like it's just us men," He said, puffing out his chest in mock manly pride. Before John could say anything Rob caught sight of Molly's pink blanket. "And a little lady." He added with a small bow in her direction.

"Any good sports bars?" John asked with a slightly hopeful look.

"You want to take infants to a sports bar?" Rob asked with a raised brow.

John and Ronon looked at each other for a moment then back to Rob. "Yeah," John said blankly.

"Okay." Rob said with a shrug.

&

"So ladies, what are we doing today?" A short, curly haired woman asked with a bright smile.

"Mani's, pedi's, mud facials, hair cuts and some hair dye." Jen listed off, pointing to Anna when she mentioned hair dye.

"Sounds like a party." The woman said with a larger smile at the thought of the bill.

"Something like that." Laura said with a happy sigh.

"Alright ladies, lets get you all slit up." The woman said with a clap as she stepped away from the desk.

Five minutes later, three cousins were getting manicures, two cousins and an aunt were getting mud masks, three sister's-in-law were getting hair cuts and Jen, Teyla and Anna were getting pedicures.

"This is nice." Teyla said in a long sigh as her feet were massaged.

"I agree," Jen moaned.

"Where do you think they are?" Anna asked almost worriedly. The mention of their respective children and baby daddies brought Teyla out of her good mood and into a slightly fearful one.

"Annie, Dad won't let them do anything too horrible." Jen groaned. She did not want Teyla and Anna to be worried about their babies.

"We are talking about the man who lost an infant and a 2 year old at a football game." Anna pointed out with a serious look.

Jen's grew to the size of saucers. "Maybe you should call him, just check in, make sure my nephew isn't lost in some cheerleader's pom-poms or something." Jen said taking her cell phone from her front pocket and tossing it into Anna's lap.

Anna dialed the phone quickly, holding it to her ear as she counted the rings. "Hello," A deep grumbling voice asked.

"Hi," She said meekly.

"Damn, Sheppard won." Ronon muttered. She could hear the mock disappointment laced in his voice.

"What?" She asked with knitted brows.

"He said 15 minutes, I said 20."

"Where are you?"

"Driving."

"Are they-?" She asked cautiously.

"He's sleeping, she is eating." He said swiftly, there was some comfort in his voice that made her relax just a little bit more.

"Okay," Anna said with a sigh of relief, the line went dead shortly after but that didn't hinder on her relief. She tossed the phone back to Jen and looked to Teyla. "They're fine." She said with a relieved smile.

"Good." Teyla sighed.

"You ladies have kids?" One of the beauticians working on their pedicures asked, flabbergasted.

"Just her and her." Jen said pointing to Teyla and Anna.

"I would never guess!" She exclaimed. "Do you have any pictures?" She asked hopefully.

"I do," Anna smiled, taking out a picture from her back pocket that showed Gavin, Molly and Anya laying on a bed. The woman stepped closer to look at the picture. Anna pointed to Gavin and Molly, "He is mine and she is Teyla's."

"Oh my goodness, they are both so beautiful!" She gasped with a bright smile. "She looks just like you, and I take it he looks like his daddy?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"He does." Anna said softly with an absent smile.

&

"What did I tell ya?" John asked with his smug smile as he looked in the rear view mirror of his borrowed Impala, Ronon was in the middle of the two car seats while Rob was up front with John.

Ronon grunted something that couldn't be made out and looked back down to the babies he was smashed between. He held Molly's bottle while his other hand stayed constantly over Gavin. He would never admit it, but he was probably just as paranoid as Anna was. He couldn't stand the thought of having Gavin out of his sight.

"Turn in there." Rob said pointing to the small, one lane driveway that led to a dark red building with a large green sign that read 'Marksman's'. John followed the directions as told.

"It doesn't look so bad." John said as he pulled into an empty parking spot.

"Used to take my own kids here." Rob said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure Mrs. Bennett loved that." John chuckled.

"Well, she doesn't really know." Rob said with a wince.

"Don't worry Sir, she won't find out from us." John smirked.

Rob patted John's shoulder. "Good man,"

"Hey!" Ronon barked. John and Rob shared a smile before getting out of the car and grabbing the babies in their car seats so Ronon could get out of the car. Rob passed Gavin's car seat to Ronon and grabbed the diaper bags.

"Geeze Rob, even bringing the grandkids?!" The barkeep, a 30-something year old man, exclaimed.

"It's tradition." Rob said with a smug grin.

They all sat the bar, Rob in the middle flanked by Ronon, John and car seats. John already had Molly in his arms so he could burp her from her feeding, while Ronon rocked Gavin's car seat on the stool next to him.

"What'll it be?" the bar tender asked as he stood in front of Rob.

"Beer," answered back three distinctive voices.

&

"No!" Anna protested, pleading with her green eyes through the mirror to the colorist who stood behind her.

"I'm telling you, platinum is the way to go." Laura said with a determined look before she strutted to a chair on the other side of the salon.

"I just want my natural color, I don't want to have to maintain it. I just want it back to one color." Anna plead with the short, lean man behind her. The perfectly coiffed hair and manicured eyebrows made Anna's 'gay-dar' go wild before the young man even spoke.

"Got it, Sweetie." He said with an overly feminized voice.

"Thank you," Anna sighed, relieved.

"No problem. Now, let's try and get this chestnut brown out of this beautiful sandy blonde." He said running his fingers through her locks.

&

"That's a good beer." John sighed as he licked the foam away from his upper lip.

"Best brew in the city." Rob said with a loving look to the beer mug in his grip.

"How long do you think this whole girl day thing will last?" Ronon asked with knitted brows, his fingers tapping against his sleeping son's chest lightly.

"All day if they can, why?" Rob asked confused.

"She'll go nuts." Ronon grumbled shaking his head. He knew he would.

"They both will." John added.

"I'm sure the misses will pump them full of something to loosen them up." Rob said with a cheeky grin.

"Mr. Bennett?" A drunken man slurred. Rob, John and Ronon turned to look at the stocky, blonde man.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Rob almost snarled. Dan was taken back by his hostility.

"I heard Anna was in town." Dan mumbled with an almost hopeful look.

"Why are you looking for her?" Ronon almost growled. He could tell Rob didn't like the man, and if he was looking for Anna is wasn't going to turn out well.

"Who are you?" Dan spat, oblivious to the fact that Ronon would snap his neck with the wrong choice of words. Ronon stood, towering over Dan, who couldn't have been taller than McKay, and crossed his arms over his chest in his fierce manner.

"Her fiancée," Ronon growled. He didn't miss the surprised look that Rob gave at his sudden confession, when he knew Ronon didn't like the cover up all that much.

"Three years and she's ready to get married?!" Dan shrieked, caring less about the massive man before him.

"She even had a kid too." Rob said with a proud tone and a livid look.

"A bastard," Dan slurred with an angry look in his eye as he glanced at the stirring baby boy next to Ronon's hip.

Before anyone could blink, or even swallow Dan's words, the drunken man was thrown clear across the bar and crashed into the wall on the other side. Not to many strides later, Ronon was at Dan's feet and grabbed him by his neck and threw him back against the wall.

"If you ever talk about my son or his mother like that again, you won't have a jaw to talk with." Ronon seethed. Dan sobered up quickly, his eyes went wide and he almost pissed himself. John appeared behind Ronon a moment later and forced Ronon to release Dan.

"You best leave." Rob said with a curled lip. Dan knew he was lucky Rob didn't get to him first, because no one in the bar would have stopped him.

He scurried from the bar as fast as his drunken feet would carry him.

"Who was that?" Ronon spat turning to Rob, yanking himself out of John's grip.

"Anna's ex," "Things didn't end well with them, I don't know why he is the one drinking, he cheated on her." Rob growled. His words were spiteful and he was so peeved that he didn't even realize what he said, and to who. A second later they were left in the dust by Ronon swift exit.

"Dammit!" John cursed, bolting after his much faster friend. Rob stayed behind, smacking himself as the two infants watched with wide eyes.

John found Ronon holding Dan by his collar with one hand and punching him with the other on the side walk near the bar. John rushed to them and put himself between Ronon and Dan.

"Let him go." John ordered.

"Why?" Ronon snapped.

"Because things are different here." John said in a hushed tone so Dan wouldn't hear, but John was pretty sure all Dan could hear was his heart beat in his ears.

Ronon grunted more and stepped closer to Dan.

"And because I don't think Anna would like to bail you out of jail for killing this piece of crap." John added with a pointed finger.

"Fine," Ronon snapped and stormed back to the bar, to his son.

&

"Don't you ladies look wonderful?!" Vera exclaimed once everyone was settled in a little café, taking up half the store. Anna blushed slightly as she touched her now completely blonde hair nervously.

"We feel wonderful." One of Anna's cousins sighed.

"It's a shame you all won't be able to stay for Black Friday." Aunt Maureen said with a hint to half the table.

"I know, but some of us have to do more than shop." Cousin Stephanie said with a forced smile.

"Sounds like a horrible way to live." Jen muttered, shaking her head.

"So, Anna, we've all been dying to know," Aunt Joanne asked with a devilish look, "how on Earth did you meet Ronon?"

Teyla and Anna shared a look while Jen almost choked on her tea.

"Work," Anna answered with a smile.

"But your in science, I doubt he analyzes data for a living." Laura said with a cocked brow.

"I work for the government, he works with security on the base as a private contractor." Anna answered fluidly. She had already prepared herself for this.

"I see, what about his family?" Aunt Joanne asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"All he has is us." Anna said with a downcast look. She hated the fact that it was true.

"What happened to his parents?" Aunt Minny asked with a gasp.

"No one really knows, he was young and they lived in a rural area, it was a long time ago." Anna rushed with a painful look.

"Are you all satisfied, no more questioning the baby of the bunch?" Jen snapped with a stern look to her aunt's and cousins.

"Were just curious, we don't see her for a few years and then she turns up with a baby and a man we don't know." Aunt Minny said with a look to Anna over the table.

"I think we should trust my daughter's judgment, after all, any man who gives me a grandson as beautiful as Gavin gets the benefit of the doubt." Vera said with a smug grin.

&

After the girl's day out, they dropped off everyone at their hotel and drove back to the house. John was waiting with Rob in the living room with Molly while Ronon and Gavin were no where to be found.

"Where is Ronon and Gavin?" Anna asked worryingly.

"Upstairs," Rob said pointing up the stairs.

"What happened?" Vera asked stepping up to her husband.

"Dan showed up." Rob grumbled.

"What did that bastard say?" Vera spat.

"Before or after Ronon threw him around and punched him?" John asked with a look to Vera.

"He didn't?" Teyla gasped.

"He's been up there with Gavin since we got back." John said with a nod upstairs.

&

"Ronon?" Anna whispered as she stepped into their dark room.

She could see the outline of Ronon laying on his side in the middle of the bed, his body wrapped around another mound that she guess was Gavin. As she got closer to the bed she saw Gavin laying on his side, his back turned to his father, they looked so much alike as they slept, Gavin just a smaller version of Ronon. She smiled to herself and sat slowly on the edge of the bed.

She watched them contently for a moment before red marks on Ronon's knuckles caught her attention. She squinted through the darkness to look at the hand curled around their son. His knuckles were red and crusted with blood. She sucked in a breath and ran her fingers over the marks. Ronon's eyes snapped open to stare her down for a moment before softening his look.

"What happened?" She asked concernedly as she slipped her fingers under his.

"Hit a wall." He grumbled.

"Why?" She asked with tightly knitted brows.

"Wanted to." He answered simply with a shrug.

"I thought I was a bad liar?" She asked gently. She gripped his hand tightly after his eyes dropped down to their son.

"Ran into someone." He muttered.

"You don't know anyone here." She said confused.

"You do." He said, his eyes flicking up to her.

Her face fell and she chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who he ran into. "Come on, I'll clean this up." She murmured, standing and pulling Ronon with her.

Ronon unwound his arm from Gavin, his little body rolling onto his back. Anna pulled him to the bathroom, flicking the light on and grabbing a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls and band-aids. Ronon leant against the counter while he watched Anna douse the cotton balls with alcohol. She rubbed the crusted blood off his knuckles gently, not wanting to hurt Ronon.

"Are you sure it wasn't a wall?" Anna murmured as she stared down at his hands.

"No, just a thick skull." Ronon growled.

"You can't do that, the SGC will cover it up, but you will still get punished." She chided, still not meting his gaze.

"If they find out." He said with a slight smile.

"Why?" She asked in a sigh.

"Things he said, things I found out."

Anan finally looked up to Ronon, his hazel-green eyes meeting her green eyes. "Its history, can we keep it that way?" She pled.

"As long as I don't see him again." He growled with a deep frown and tensed brow.

"You don't like Earth?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't like anyone who calls my son a bastard." He spat. She winced at his tone and just the thought of someone calling her son such a horrible word. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked back up to Ronon, trying to hide her emotions.

She let out a tiny laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't-"

"Kill him? Your father and John stopped me." He said angrily. Anna looked at him with worry, but also with thanks. It made her feel slightly better that Gavin would always be protected by his father from anyone who threatened him, physically or psychologically. "I would have." He muttered.

"I know." She whispered. Ronon stared her down, watching her eyes as she stared back at his. There was a silence that settled over them and soon Anna was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted your time here to go." She rambled as she finished with his hands, placing band-aids on the worst cut knuckles.

"It's not your fault." He said as he tried to catch her eyes.

Anna ran her fingers over the band-aids on last time, making sure they stuck. "There, all better." She said with a wide smile up at him.

A smile curved Ronon's lips. "Thanks." He said with a cocky look in his eye.

AN: Review!


	20. Happy Thanksgiving

AN: The horrible news has spurred my writing. This is one of my biggest, if not the biggest, chapter I have ever posted, so please, do enjoy. :D And thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you all!

Chapter Twenty

Happy Thanksgiving

Anna couldn't sleep at all that night. Gavin had been crying most of the night before passing out with his father at three in the morning. Anna hadn't asked any more about Ronon's eventful afternoon. A large part of her didn't want to know, she just wanted to move past her old life on Earth and embrace the new life she had on Atlantis with Gavin. But she knew who it was, that aching feeling in her gut told her so. All the thoughts and emotions from years past helped her stay up with Gavin, but now she was exhausted, it was six in the morning and soon she would have to be up to help finish preparing dinner and make her dessert she promised her mother she would make.

Ronon and Gavin were still passed out and there was no way she was going to wake either one of them up after the night they had, so she slipped out of the bedroom, still dressed in a baggy black shirt and thick flannel pajama bottoms and made her way downstairs.

"I didn't think you would be up." Vera said with knitted brows as Anna came into the kitchen.

"He didn't keep you up did he?" Anna asked guiltily.

"No, I'm allowed to take horse pills." Vera said with a teasing smile. Anna chuckled softly. "You know, he knows when your tense and it makes him tense too." She said with a gentle look.

"I know." Anna murmured.

"I think it was sweet." Vera said with a longing smile.

"That he practically broke someone's face?" Anna asked with a pointed look to her mother.

"Well, it was for my daughter and grandson, so yes." Vera said with a stern look.

"Can we let it go?" Anna sighed, still trying her hardest to forget the previous days… activities.

"It doesn't sound like you have." Vera said softly. Anna's shoulders rolled forward in defeat. "Come here, I made hash browns and pancakes." She said wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders and bringing her to the stove.

Anna sighed and rested her cheek on her mothers shoulder. "No waffles?" She asked with a slight pout. She wanted some of her father's famous strawberry waffles.

Vera pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You'll have to wait for those; your father is still joining the land of the living." Vera quipped as she rubbed Anna's back.

&

The five hours after Anna woke up had been hectic. All the aunts and some of the older cousins started to arrive to start cooking or preparing is some way. Some moved furniture while others made massive amounts of stuffing. Some made the children's are ready for the dinner and the rest made their special gravies. Anna was pushed around jobs, from thawing out the pies, then to setting out coasters, then to dusting, then to sweeping the patio until finally she was pushed back into the kitchen to make her chocolate pudding pie.

Once everything had started to slow down, the food getting set out and the women getting dressed into their formal clothes, Anna slipped away and back to the guest room she shared with Ronon and Gavin and was more than a little surprised to find both Gavin and Ronon still asleep. Ronon was splayed out on one side on his stomach, while Gavin was on his side facing his father up near the head board between the pillows.

Anna smiled and placed her hand lightly on Ronon's shoulder shaking it gently. All he did was growl something low and burry his head deeper into the pillow. She let out a tiny sigh and let her hand fall away before she crawled in next to them. It didn't take long before she was comfortable asleep, she knew she had at least a good four hours before she had to wake up again and she was going to use them as best as she could.

&

Ronon woke up to the soft whimpers of his son. He was sitting up with Gavin in his arms a moment later. The infant was still waking up and from the sound of his whimpers and the look on his face, he was hungry. He slid Gavin into Anna's arms and gently shook her shoulder.

Anna's eyes fluttered open, her green eyes still bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Huh?" She mumbled, looking at Ronon, confused.

"He's hungry." He said quietly, nodding to Gavin in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby boy, come'ere." She cooed, pulling him closer and propping her self up on her shoulder to feed him easier.

Ronon pushed himself out of bed gently after she started to shrug her shirt away from her shoulder to feed Gavin and made his way to the closet that had his suit.

"What time is it?" Anna asked with a voice hoarse from sleep.

"Almost thee." He grumbled back, glancing over his shoulder for a second.

"Did he wake up while I was up?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I gave him the bottle." He answered as he stripped off his wifebeater to put on his white button down dress shirt.

"Good," She mumbled, to no one in particular.

Ronon finished dressing himself in the tux but leaving the shirt un-buttoned and holding the tie in his hand, he turned and looked to the bed. Anna was lying on her side, her back facing him and Gavin was sitting up and being burped. He chuckled and stepped around the bed to plop down next to them.

Anna looked at him and sighed then sat up and grabbed the sides of his dress shirt and buttoned it. Once she was done she settled back into bed with Gavin, holding him close to her chest.

Ronon snorted a laugh. "You getting up?" he asked amusingly.

"I should, shouldn't I?" She asked with a sigh.

"Before your aunts start barreling in." He pointed out, his eyes flaring with anger for a moment. She frowned for a moment, before glancing down at the tie and taking it out his hands and wrapping it behind his neck.

"You'll barrel them out, won't you?" Anna asked with a pleading look. She was too tired to deal with her aunts.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a smirk and a hopeful gleam in his eye. Anna laughed quietly at the thought of Ronon pushing her aunts out of their room.

Not much later did the door fly open and Jen storm in. She surveyed the room for a second before she started yelling. "You're still not up?!" Jen shrieked. It didn't take long for Gavin to start crying afterward. Anna tried to calm him down while Ronon glared Jen down.

Jen gave him a nervous laugh before she slowly retreated from the room.

"They make him cry one more time, they won't have a tongue to talk with." He growled dangerously.

Anna didn't wonder if he would actually do it, because she knew he would. She scooped Gavin up and stood, passing him over to Ronon. "Can you get him dressed while I do?" She asked sweetly, adding a smile to match her tone.

"Yeah," He grumbled with a nod, cradling Gavin to his chest with one arm while the other grabbed Gavin's little clothes.

Anna gave him a thankful smile before she turned for the small closet, pulled out her dress as well as her shoes and underwear. She took her clothes to her bathroom, glancing over her shoulder to watch Ronon as he unzipped Gavin's pajamas. She had a smile on her face as she shut the door and started undressing. Once her pajamas were off she pulled on a control top waist wrap to hold in her extra bulge she hadn't gotten rid of. Next was the dress and shoes and then she started working on her hair and make up. Twenty minutes later her hair was up in a nice bun and she looked fresh faced instead of exhausted.

She looked over her self for a minute before concluding she looked as perfect as she could be with a five week old baby and left the bathroom. Ronon was lying in bed with Gavin, who was fully dressed in a vest and dress pants, sitting on his chest and pulling at the fingers that were holding him up. Anna stood so Ronon could see her from where he was lying and waited for him to comment.

"Your hair is different." Ronon muttered with knitted brows.

"It's finally all one color." Anna said with a bit of a sigh, still relieved that it wasn't two colors anymore. Ronon still looked confused. "It's been done since yesterday." She added disbelievingly.

Ronon only shrugged and turned his attention back to Gavin. Anna just smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, I think it's time to go down stairs." Anna said stepping closer to the bed, reaching out to touch Ronon's arm while the other hand rested on Gavin's head, stroking his head gently.

"Fine," Ronon growled. He pulled himself up without taking his hands away from Gavin. There was a low gurgle from Gavin as Ronon stood swiftly.

"At least try and smile." She asked with the biggest smile she could give as she looked up at him.

"I smile for no one but my son." He growled, well he didn't growl at her much anymore but this wasn't aimed at her. Gavin gurgled again, and waved his fist as he tried to grab hold of one the dread locks that were tied back behind Ronon's head. Anna and Ronon had smile at that.

"Well, can you not look like your going to kill them all?" She pled, pulling the sides of his tux jacket closer together and buttoning them closed.

"Maybe," He grumbled.

She flashed him a thankful smile. "Thank you,"

Ronon grunted a response that didn't ease her fears. She sighed and frowned but took his hand and led him to the door of their room. Once she faced the door and her free hand reached the door knob, she faltered.

She could easily turn around, look up to Ronon with the most desperate eyes she could muster and ask him to barricade them inside the room and he would do it without so much as a bat of an eye. She didn't even have to ask, she could _tell_ him and he would do it with a grin. Hell, she could just give him the desperate eyes and he would do it.

She took in a deep breath and knew what had to be done. She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, stepping out and dragging Ronon with her. In the hallway was her brother, Marc and his wife Tina.

"Hey guys! You two slept late." Tina teased playfully. Marc made an annoyed sound that would only belong to an over protective older brother.

"Gavin was up all night." Anna clarified, stepping closer to her son, and Ronon, to rest her hand on his back.

"Aw, poor thing," Tina frowned, pulling herself onto her tip toes to look at Gavin who was trying to gnaw on the dreadlock he was finally able to get a hold of. "He looks happy now." She said with a smile.

"He was fed." Anna said simply and Tina giggled while Marc rolled his eyes.

"You heading down?" Marc asked nodding to the staircase not six feet away.

"Yeah," Ronon grumbled back.

"People are still coming in, if you want to hide out for a little longer." Marc said to Anna with a hint of concern in his voice. His baby sister didn't like to deal with the family for anything.

"No, I have to face them all sometime." Anna sighed, loosing a few inches as she slouched.

"Holy shit, my baby sister, braving the family." An uncontainable grin covered his lips as he spoke.

"Thanks for the confidence Marc." Anna said with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Come on," Ronon grumbled, he wanted this over and done with.

Anna groaned slightly and it was his turn to pull her down the stairs. In the living room and dining room there was only about fifteen people total, but with the small number of people, everyone's attention was soon on them.

"Annie, you're beautiful." Vera said wrapping her arms around Anna for a comforting hug.

"What did I tell you?" Jen asked with a proud look for herself. Ronon glared at Jen and she was soon sneaking away from the angered man.

"You too Mom, you look great." Anna said pulling away to better look at the dark blue dress her mother wore.

"You know the only reason this is formal is so I have a reason to wear this thing." Vera teased. Anna shook her head. "Ronon come here," She said with her arms open and wrapped them as much as she could around him.

Ronon gave Anna a look over her mother's shoulder. "Get used to it." Anna whispered with a sympathetic look and a small shrug.

Vera let Ronon go and took a half step back. "And let me see my grandson," she smiled brightly, taking Gavin out of Ronon's arms before he could stop her, which he couldn't have. "Oh! Isn't he the cutest little thing." She cooed, kissing every inch of his chubby cheeks. "I'm going to go round all the grandbabies up and get a picture." She said before she turned and hurried off.

"Your family has strange customs." Ronon said shaking his head in confusion.

Anna could help but laugh. "I've come to accept that fact."

"I suppose I have too." Ronon groaned.

"Yep," Anna said with a smile as she looked up to him.

Ronon rolled his eyes and started walking for the buffet table in the dining room, only to stop in front of the front door. "Sheppard," He said with a quirk of his lips.

"Hey," John said with a half smile. Teyla stood next to him in a dark blue knee length dress with Molly in her arms and in little pale blue dress.

"Anna, Ronon," Teyla greeted warmly, smiling bright up to Ronon. "Where is Gavin?" She asked confused.

"My mom took him for a picture with all the grandchildren." Anna said nodding over her shoulder where Vera was trying to grab a five year old brunette while cradling Gavin.

"There's more?" John asked almost fearfully.

"Marc has three and Cole and Eric have two each." Anna informed him.

"You've got some catching up to do." Eric teased stepping up next to Anna. Anna blushed and Ronon glared at him.

"John, Teyla, this is my brother Eric." Anna introduced.

"Hello, I've been instructed to thank you implicitly for coming to our little shindig." Eric said with bit of a forced smile.

"It is our pleasure." Teyla said happily. She was more than excited to see how the people of Earth celebrated.

Just as Eric was about to respond his eye was drawn over Teyla's shoulder. "Matilda Helen Bennett, get out of there!" He yelled, striding for his two year old who was trying to climb into a potted plant.

"I'm hoping Gavin is no where near as adventurous as my nieces and nephews." Anna groaned as she watched Eric take his daughter to the bathroom to wash the potting soil off her face and hands.

"Why is that?" Teyla asked concerned.

"The oldest granddaughter, Bella, jumped over the railing of that staircase from the second floor and landed on our dog. She was three and walked away with a broken arm." Anna explained wide eyed.

"Kids will be kids." John chuckled.

"And dogs will be landing pads?" Anna asked incredulously.

"If the situation calls for it." John muttered indignantly.

"Everyone listen up!" Rob yelled from the stairs with his wife next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist. The room quieted and everyone turned to them.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw her mother without her son and started searching the room. Her eyes soon fell upon Cole's wife, Shannon, who was sitting in a chair with Gavin in her arms as her son, Joey, gave Gavin a kiss on his little hand. Anna smiled in relief and tugged on Ronon's sleeve and pointed to her sister in law and nephew. She looked to his face and watched as calm washed over his handsome features.

"Now, this is the first real family get together we've had in sometime, with a few new family members as well." Vera said with a coy smile as her vibrant green eyes trailed over the newest members of her family.

"But, we all just wanted to thank you for coming, I haven't seen so many of you in so long, I forgot how much you annoy me." Rob added after his wife with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't listen to my husband, I am glad to have you all here, to have all my siblings and all of my children back in my home. What a wonderful holiday." Vera sighed with a happy look. Anna smiled up at her mother while almost everyone else shifted uncomfortably. "You all can stop groaning, the game is on in the media room." She said rolling her eyes, nodding to the hallway to the left of the staircase.

"Come on Ronon, before all the good seats are taken." John urged pressing a kiss to Molly's forehead. Ronon looked down to Anna with a conflicted look.

"Go, I'll bring him to you." Anna smiled amusingly. Ronon nodded in his normal stoic manner and left with John to the media room. Anna chuckled as she watched most of the men scatter to the back of the house. She turned her attention back to Teyla and the squirming baby in her arms. "She's getting prettier everyday." Anna murmured.

"And more of a handful." Teyla sighed trying to get a better hold on her daughter.

"May I?" Anna asked holding out her empty hands to Teyla. She didn't get to spend much time with Molly, usually Ronon had her whenever they were all together. Teyla passed Molly to Anna with a thankful smile. "Hello little Molly Brenna," Anna cooed as she watched Molly as her hazel eyes looked all around.

"Anna," Shannon's sweet voice said as she walked up to the duo.

"Shannon," Anna greeted with a smile. She always liked Shannon.

"I'd give you Gavin back but…" Shannon grinned, hinting toward the brown hair bundle in Anna's arms.

"I can take him." Teyla offered with open arms.

Shannon gave a weary look to Anna. Usually, Teyla would have been upset but she knew Shannon was just a worried mother and Teyla could not be mad at that. "Don't worry, she's practically his godmother." Anna reassured her. Shannon let out a sigh and handed Gavin carefully to Teyla.

"I'm sorry, she is so secretive I'm surprised I even know her babies name." Shannon said with an apologetic smile.

"She and Ronon are very much alike in that aspect." Teyla teased as she held Gavin to her shoulder as he liked.

"I've noticed." Shannon said with her own teasing smile to Anna who just blushed vibrantly.

The rest of the day dragged on. Ronon had found little solace in the media room. Most of the men were as curious as the women, constantly asking about him, Anna and Gavin. Not to mention all the questions about how he got the marks on his knuckles. The low growl Ronon emitted sent them running every time.

Anna and Teyla had stuck together the entire time. Jen had joined them for a little why before flitting off to mingle with some of the family she had actually missed. Vera took a liking to Teyla and Molly and was showing them both off as 'extended family'. Anna's brothers and sister-in-laws were the only one's Teyla, John and Ronon openly liked. Toward the end of dessert, Anna lost Gavin to her oldest nephew, Graham, who was showing off his newborn cousin like a new toy.

As the house started to grow louder, Anna retreated to the deck, after making sure Gavin was okay. He was with her brother Cole and Graham as they showed Gavin a family album. Anna smiled as she slipped out through the sliding glass door and walked into the bitter cold. She sighed as the frosty air soothed her warm skin. She leant against the railing of the porch like she had done so many times in her childhood and looked up to the stars, picking out the constellations in her mind.

Her skin prickled with goose-bumps and she shivered involuntary. She kept her eyes on the stars as she felt a warm jacket around her shoulders. She jumped and looked to her right to see Ronon.

"You're fast." Anna muttered wearily.

Ronon smirked. She rolled her eyes and slipped her arms into the arms of the jacket. She looked back to him and watched as she rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbow.

"Thank you," She said smiling up at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked leaning his elbows against the railing.

"I wanted to get away." She sighed. "Why aren't you watching the game?" She asked incredulously.

"It's over." He said with a grin.

"Oh," She said dumbly. He chuckled softly as she looked back up at the stars.

"What are doing?" He asked with interest.

"I miss the stars here." She mumbled quietly. Ronon watched her with knitted brows. "I mean, the stars back in Atlantis are nice but, I grew up with these stars." She explained as she continued to watch the stars, holding Ronon's jacket tighter around her.

Ronon continued to watch Anna as she gazed at the stars. She seemed at peace, even without Gavin, which was something he hadn't seen. She sighed and rubbed her neck, looking down from the stars. Her head rolled to face him and looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

The corners of Ronon's lips turned up ever so slightly. "Nothing,"

"I give 'em a month," John muttered as he watched Ronon and Anna through the sliding glass door. "What do you think Gav?" He asked looking down to the baby boy in his arms. Gavin stared up at him while he sucked on his fingers.

"I do not think Ronon would like you talking about him behind his back." Teyla said as she snuck up behind him with Molly.

John turned and looked at her innocently. "What?"

"Leave them alone." Teyla chided.

"I'm not doing anything to them." John said in a hurt tone.

Teyla gave him a look then looked back to Ronon and Anna on the deck. "I give them two months," Teyla said with a sneaky grin.

"You're on," He smiled wickedly. He knew they would both probably lose.

&

The night had finally come to an end. Ronon and Anna's brothers had been assigned to shoo everyone out and make sure all the drunks had a cab to take them to their destination. John and Teyla left soon after promising to see them on Saturday to do something together before they left for Atlantis.

Ronon had taken Gavin to bed an hour earlier while Anna stayed up to help her mother and father clean up. Just as she was about to start on the dishes, Rob took the sponge out of her hand and pulled her away from the sink.

"Bed, now." He said firmly.

"I can help Dad." She said sternly, she didn't like to be babied.

"Darling, light of my life, you look like crap." He said sweetly.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"Go and sleep, you need it more than me anyway." He urged, pushing her toward the stairs.

"Okay," She sighed.

"Goodnight, I love you." He said while he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Dad." She murmured before she turned and left for the stairs. As she walked out of the kitchen she saw her mother picking up the trash left around her home. "Night Mom," She called out with a yawn.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Vera said with a tired smile of her own.

Anna trudged up the stairs and dragged herself to the room she shared with Ronon and Gavin, opening and closing the door quietly, kicking her shoes off and leaning against the wall.

"He still asleep?" She asked looking from Ronon, who was in bed watching the TV and the crib where Gavin slept. He was out of his suit and into a black wife-beater and baggy green pajama pants.

"Yeah," He grunted, shifting himself so he was more comfortable.

"It's been a long day for him." She murmured.

"For everyone," He grumbled a sour tone.

"Agreed," Anna sighed and threw herself onto the bed next to Ronon, looking back at Gavin through the bars of the crib.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" He asked looking down at her.

She rolled onto her side to look at Ronon. "I'm so tired, I really don't care." She mumbled against the pillow.

Ronon snorted and shook his head. Her eyes slipped closed in exhaustion and wrapped her arms around the pillow, burying her face into the pillow. He turned the TV off and settled into the bed, slipping under the covers and pulling them to his hips and closing his eyes for the night.

The room was slight for a while before Anna shifted next to Ronon and opened her eyes. "Ronon?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He hummed back, his eyes still closed.

"Do you like my family?" She asked, her sleepy voice full of guilt.

Ronon opened is eyes and looked toward Anna through the darkness. "Some," he answered. "Why?" He asked confused.

"I just feel bad for dragging you into this." She muttered.

"I survived seven years against the Wraith. I can handle this for five days." He explained with a grin. It was amusing to him how she worried about him.

"Good point," she murmured with a slight frown.

A silence fell between them once more and Ronon was about to think about sleeping when Anna spoke up again.

"Ronon?" She whispered, sleep almost completely taking her over.

Ronon paused for a moment before answering. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," She said gratefully.

"You're welcome," He grumbled bluntly. "Sleep," he ordered.

He felt the bed shift as she pulled the blankets around her. "Mmkay," she yawned.

Not long later only the steady breathing of Anna and Gavin filled the air. Ronon sighed as he turned his head to look through the darkness at the two sleeping bodies to his left. Only Anna's hair was visible in the mass of blankets and pillows and only Gavin's toes were lit up by the moon light. He wanted to go to the crib and pluck his little boy up and sleep with him on his chest. He was calmer then, when he had Gavin with him.

A little whimper filled the air and Ronon's spirits lifted. He carefully slipped out of the bed and walked around to the crib, scooping Gavin up gently. He cradled Gavin to his neck and took him back to bed, laying on his side, facing Anna. He tucked one arm under his head and laid Gavin close to his chest, wrapping his other arm around his little body.

Finally able to feel Gavin's breath and heart beat Ronon calmed down, and closed his eyes. He might actually be able to sleep.

AN: Review!


	21. Last Day On Earth

AN: Hello! This would have taken longer, but I chopped the chapter and I'm finishing out the 'lunch' in the next chapter which is already half way done! And to the ladies on the Sheyla thread, sorry I couldn't post the link, but I hope you all enjoy this update!

Chapter Twenty-One

Last Day On Earth

Someone was in the room. Ronon could hear the quiet steps even though they didn't want to be heard. He gripped Gavin tighter and opened one eye, seeing Aunt Minny about to sneak up on Anna. He was not in the mood for her family and their odd traditions. He wanted her out of the room, so he could be alone. Well, alone with Anna and Gavin.

"What do you want?" Ronon growled lowly.

Minny jumped and almost screamed. "Are you trying to kill me?" she hissed.

"What do you want?" He repeated, his tone becoming more annoyed as he let go of Gavin and stood up.

"It's four, we are leaving in fifteen minutes, Anna was supposed to be coming with us." Minny said sternly with her hands on her hips.

Ronon looked over his shoulder down to Anna who was still sleeping, rather peacefully. "She's not going." He said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Minny hissed.

"Leave," Ronon ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Get your hand off of-" Ronon shoved her through the doorway and shut the door in her face before she could finish her sentence.

Anna jumped and snapped up, staring at him with wide eyes. "What's goin' on?" She asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothin' go back to sleep." He said casually, like nothing had happened.

"Okay," she murmured, laying down on her back. A little fist caught a handful of her hair and tugged. "Hey Gav," she winced, untangling his little hand from her hair and bringing him to rest on her chest, his hands grabbed at her dress while he tried to suckle on her dress. "Did he wake up?" she asked suspiciously, sitting up in the bed.

"No," He answered slipping back into his spot in the bed.

"So some one is hungry?" She said looking to Gavin, who continued to try and get milk out of her dress.

"I can get a bottle." He offered.

"No, that's fine." She said sweetly, flashing him a thankful smile. "You can go back to sleep, that's what I'll be doing once he's happy." She pulled the sheets over her shoulder to cover most of her upper body, including Gavin and used her chin to hold the sheet in place was she tried to get one side of her dress down.

Ronon slipped back into bed, leaning against the headboard, staring out over the room as he waited. He had just gotten used to staying with Anna as she breastfed, but he respected her privacy and wouldn't look any were near her as she fed Gavin.

The shuffle of feet could be heard down stairs, he let out a growl that carried from his stomach to his lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked worryingly as she slipped the strap of her dress up to rest on her shoulder. Ronon growling was usually a bad sign.

"Minny," He growled lowly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Sleep," He grumbled, wrapping his arm around Gavin and pulling him to his chest and away from Anna.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." She said with pursed lips.

"You're the one who won't sleep." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a knowing look. Ronon had a horrible sleep schedule, she was amazed he could do anything with the little amount he got.

"Sleep," He ordered again, with more of a teasing tone.

"Bossy," She muttered under her breath, settling next to Ronon's shoulder.

Gavin's big green eyes looked up at Ronon through the dawn sky. "You too," Ronon muttered, wrapping his arms around his ten pound bundle of joy. A smile spilt Gavin's face to show off his toothless gums. Ronon chuckled and settled into bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna had slept very peacefully that night, even in her dress and the little interruptions from Gavin. So, when her sister slipped into the room, letting in all the sunlight that she had blocked out with towels, and a phone, she wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"Anna, you have a phone call." Jen whispered, having learned her lesson about yelling near Ronon and Gavin. Anna sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking the phone out of Jen's hand.

"Huh, what? Who?" She mumbled, sleep still fresh in her voice.

"Hey, sleepy head!" A familiar, and rather loud, voice chimed back.

"Becka?" Anna asked astonished. She didn't think she would hear from Becka until they met up in the gate room at SGC.

"Duh, how's my little man?" Becka asked happily.

Anna looked to her side to see Ronon and Gavin still asleep, well, they both looked asleep. She had a suspicion that Ronon never actually slept. "Asleep, with his daddy." She whispered with a smile.

"Aw, how cute. You ready for lunch?" Becka asked excitedly.

"What?" Anna asked looking to her other side to see the numbers _10:13_ glaring back at her.

"We're meeting up for lunch at posh Chinese place in Colorado Springs." Becka explained.

"You're back in the States?" Anna asked confused. There was no way Becka would come back so soon. She always wanted to go to Europe.

"Yup, just landed in Denver." Becka declared proudly, probably because she surprised everyone and Becka loved to surprise.

"Oh," Anna muttered with a slight frown.

"You've got… Two hours," Becka hung up before Anna could say anything else. Anna let out a long sigh and slipped back into bed, dropping the phone on the bedside table.

"Who was it?" Ronon asked suddenly, almost sending Anna out of her skin. She threw him a look and he gave her a slightly apologetic smile. Gavin was still fast asleep in his father's arms.

"Becka, apparently were having lunch together." Anna answered tiredly. She was really tired of plans being made without her.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"There's no good Chinese food in Atlantis." She answered with a shrug.

"Whatever," He said rolling his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teyla had fallen asleep with John and Molly on the couch of their hotel suite after they got back from the Thanksgiving party at Anna's family's house. They had, however changed out of their formal attire and fallen asleep to the Macy's parade John had also recorded, thinking Teyla might enjoy it.

John woke up around eight in the morning and had been enjoying reruns of NCIS while he let Teyla and Molly continue to use him as a pillow. The couch was a large L shape, and they had crashed in the corner with the large matching footstool tucked in the corner as well. Molly was on his chest while Teyla was tucked between him and couch with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Just as his third episode of NCIS started, John started to hear the muffled sounds of his cell phone. He frowned and slipped his free hand, his occupied hand was around Molly, under one of the cushions and pulled out the phone and pressed talk, resting it on his shoulder just above Teyla's head.

"Hello?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up Teyla and Molly who looked so peaceful.

"Sheppard, good, you're up. We're having lunch." The voice was familiar and the bossy tone was a dead giveaway.

"Becka?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," She answered.

"What are you doing back?" He whispered confused.

"Would everyone stop asking that?!" She shrieked, frustrated.

"Shush!" John whispered harshly.

She let out a sigh and he could see her eyes rolling. "Meet us at the Ming Court, it's not far from your hotel, and wear something nice your brother is dining with us." The line went dead once the sentence was out of her mouth and John began to panic.

"What?! Wait! Becka!" He yelled into the phone.

"John?" Teyla asked sleepily, sitting up from the position she once had.

John cursed under his breath just as Molly started to fuss. "I'm gonna kill her." He muttered angrily.

"What is wrong?" She asked worryingly, placing a comforting hand on Molly's back and patting her back gently.

"We're having lunch with Becka." He ground out.

"What is wrong with that?" She asked confused.

"She invited my big brother." He spat, shifting uncomfortably at the thought.

"Do you not want him to meet us?" She asked, her brown eyes full of hurt.

"What?" He asked stupidly. Teyla scooped Molly up and looked at John expectantly. "No! He would love you. Are you kidding, he would probably love Molly more than he ever loved me. I just haven't seen him in… eight years." He muttered guiltily.

"Eight years?" Teyla gasped.

"Yeah," He mumbled under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Teyla as she knew how to pile on the guilt just by looking at him.

"John," She chided with a disbelieving look.

"Look, I was in Antarctica for a few years before we went to Atlantis." He spat defensively.

"You chose that position." She pointed out.

"Throw it in my face why dontcha?" He grumbled, embarrassment tinting his cheeks a light pink.

"He will be happy to see you." She said with a kind smile.

John looked at her unsure. Teyla had never seen him this insecure with himself. She moved closer to John and passed Molly to him, laying her on his chest and taking his hands and resting them on Molly's back on head. John sighed and held Molly's little body tight to him.

"John," She said calmly, resting one hand on John's hand and the other on his shoulder. "You need to do this, if not for you, then for Molly. She needs to know your family." She said knowingly with a serious look.

"Okay," He sighed, defeated. She could always talk him into anything.

She smiled sweetly at him and gave him and Molly a brief hug before she took Molly into her arms. "We should get ready to go." She said as she stood from the couch.

"But I just started watching this." He pouted pointing to the TV.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him then looked to the TV and back to John. He let out a long sigh before he hauled himself up and trudged to the bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later Anna found out her parents, her brothers and Jen were invited to the lunch, as well as Becka's father and sister and John's brother. It was going be a sight to behold and not one of them wanted to behold it. Anna was talking to her mother while Ronon swung Gavin in his car seat as they waited for Marc to finish a conversation with his wife. Once he hung up the phone and joined the rest of the group, Cole looked to his parents with a confused look.

"How are we all going to fit?" Cole asked scratching his head as he looked at the two lone vehicles in the drive way of his parent's home. All of the wives had taken the cars out to go shopping.

"Jen you can drive Ronon, Anna and Gavin. I think the rest of us can squeeze in the Tahoe." Vera said rolling her eyes.

"We all ready?" Rob asked walking up to his wife and children.

"Yup," Marcus said smoothing his dark blue button down shirt.

"Okay then, lets go, Dad you lead the way." Jen said motioning her arm toward the street.

"Sure thing Pumpkin." Rob said with a grin, knowing she probably didn't know where the restaurant was, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Everyone went into their assigned car, Ronon sat in the back of Jen's white sedan while Anna sat up front. Just as they got Gavin settled into his car seat, Rob left the driveway and Jen followed.

"So, John has a brother." Jen said curiously, looking between Anna and Ronon.

"I didn't know." Anna said, still surprised about the news.

"I did." Ronon grumbled from the back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jen spat angered.

"You didn't need to know." Ronon growled, his eyes narrowing on the back of Jen's head.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled, looking between Ronon and the road frantically.

"Jen, please drop it, it's none of your business." Anna said firmly. She didn't need the driver fighting with a passenger with her son in the car.

"Fine," Jen muttered, defeated.

The ride there was eerily quiet for Jen, who wanted nothing more than to start a conversation with Anna or even Ronon but they were both comfortable with the silence. Anna had only looked back at Ronon to check on Gavin and he would only nod his head. It was unnerving for Jen, she had never seen her sister communicate so well with some one other than her family without words.

After loosing Rob twice, they finally arrived at the Chinese restaurant. Jen took the empty parking space next to her fathers Tahoe. Jen fixed her hair and makeup while Anna and Ronon gathered Gavin and his things.

Jen stepped out of the car and locked it with the remote and turned to her sister. "Looks like we're late." She sighed. Ronon gave her a blank look as he slung Gavin's diaper bag over his shoulder.

Anna rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack both of them and carried Gavin in his car seat to the covered entrance of the restaurant where her family, Becka and Anya waited. Ronon followed closely behind as did Jen. Becka hadn't changed in the few days they were apart, she was still short, with curly brown hair and matching eyes.

Becka rushed up to Anna with Anya cradled in her arm, hugging Anna with her free arm. "Anna! I love the hair!" She squealed. Anna couldn't stop smiling at her friend, it was almost like she was back in Atlantis again, only Ronon was still in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Did you have fun?" Anna asked looking around for Radek, who was no where to be found.

"It was a blast, there was a bit of a language barrier between me and his sister and brother though." Becka frowned.

"Not everyone can speak Spanish." Anna laughed.

"I know," Becka sighed.

"Sheppard here yet?" Ronon asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He's not, we should go in, the table is waiting for us." Radek said looking to Vera and Rob. Rob nodded and started for the door, Marcus in line with him and Cole and Eric falling behind them.

Anna looked up at Ronon who stared out over the busy road, looking for the Impala. "Um, we'll wait. Can you take Gavin in?" She asked her mother, passing the car seat that held Gavin carefully, trying not to wake him.

"No problem Sweetie." Vera whispered, kissing Anna's cheek, sparing a glance to Ronon.

"Thanks Mom," Anna said sweetly. She watched as her family and friends disappeared into the Chinese style building then turned back to Ronon. He hadn't moved at all. She stepped close to him so almost all of her side was touching his and rested her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry." She whispered reassuringly.

"He thinks he's brother hates him." He grumbled, tightening his fingers around his arm.

"I don't think he does." She said shaking her head.

"I don't either, but Sheppard does." He said glancing back to the road. He knew how Sheppard was with his family, seeing as he didn't have the best reputation with his family.

"You think he won't come?" She asked with furrowed brows. She already knew the answer she just liked keeping Ronon talking since it happened so rarely.

"Teyla will make him either way." He mumbled shifting on his feet.

"That she will." Anna sighed with a faint smile just thinking about the conversation that would transpire.

Ronon slipped into silence after that, like he always did, and Anna didn't do anything to arouse another conversation. They waited quietly, looking more toward the road than the parking lot. A few people passed them without notice but one man stopped in front of them.

"Are you here for Becka's lunch?" He asked politely. He was as tall as John, with gray speckled brown hair, blue eyes and trim physic. Anna noticed the silver wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Yes, I'm Anna, this is Ronon." Anna said sweetly, holding her hand out. He reached out and shook her hand gently.

"I'm Dave," He said with a charming smile.

"They're inside, we're just waiting for Becka's sister." She said looking over her shoulder toward the glass doors.

"Thank you," He said kindly before walking passed them and for the entrance of the restaurant.

Anna followed him with her green eyes, and so did Ronon. "The other Sheppard," she murmured under her breath. Good looks definitely run in the family, she thought to herself.

"He looks older than the picture Sheppard has." Ronon pointed out. Anna turned to looked at him confused look. She never knew he was so good with keeping secrets.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but noticed the Impala pulling into the parking lot instead. "There here," she said, nodding to the car. Ronon let out a quiet breath of relief. He didn't want to go drag John down to the restaurant.

They both started walking to the car, Ronon helped Teyla out of the car while Anna helped John with Molly. "Are the others here?" Teyla asked curiously as she looked around.

"They're inside." Anna answered over the hood of the Impala.

John pulled Molly's car seat from the back seat and stood rigidly. "What about…?" He trailed off and shuffled his feet, agitation clear in his motions.

"We haven't seen him yet, he might be." Anna answered before Ronon could. She understood how nervous John felt, and she hoped it would be easier for him if he went into the building without knowing his brother was really in there.

"Should we go in?" Teyla asked as she walked around to John and looped her arm through his.

"Go ahead, just tell the host you're with Becka Lopez, he'll show you to the table." Anna explained with a smile.

"What about you two?" John asked with knitted brows.

"We're waiting for Becka's sister, she's a little late." Anna answered yet again.

"Oh, okay." John said with a shrug and led Teyla into the restaurant, still on his arm.

"Since when did you learn to lie?" Ronon asked with amusement in his voice once John and Teyla were in the building.

"Technically, it's not a lie." Anna said defensively.

Ronon snorted a laugh.

"You can go in with them, I can wait for her." Anna said nodding over her shoulder.

"No," Ronon answered simply ending any protest she might have thought up.

Anna and Ronon waited for almost ten minutes before a flashy red BMW sped into the parking lot, practically fish-tailing into a parking spot. Not three seconds later the car was off and someone was getting out. She was as short as Becka, same curly hair, only hers was dyed auburn, her physic was more of a curvy one with less muscle.

"Anna?!" She called out, almost running for them when she spotted Anna.

"Talia," Anna said with a smile as Talia got to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god, you look great." Talia cooed, stepping back to look Anna over. Anna silenced any thoughts of telling Talia about the spandex long johns she found.

"So do you! I love your hair." Anna said fingering one of the reddish brown curls that called out to her. Ronon looked between the women with a cocked brow, still confused on how they greeted each other. Anna noticed Ronon giving them the look. "Oh, Ronon this is Talia, Talia this is Ronon." She introduced with the smile still stuck to her face.

"Hello, so where is my good for nothing sister?" Talia snapped after she gave Ronon a polite smile.

"In the restaurant." Anna winced. There was a lot of tension between Talia and Becka since Becka couldn't tell her family where she was for eleven out of the twelve months of the year.

Talisa started rambling in Spanish as she stormed for the front doors.

"This is going to be fun." Anna groaned, letting her head fall back. She had been playing mediator with Becka and her sister for almost six years.

"No its not." Ronon grumbled.

"No, it's not." Anna repeated with a sigh.

AN: Dun-dun-DUN! Not really all that dramatic, but I havn't done a cliff hanger in so long! Review!


	22. Awkward

AN: Just before Christmas! I hope you all like this chapter, it was fun to write. The next chapter will be more Anna/Ronon goodness.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Awkward…

Ronon held his arm out for her and Anna took it gratefully, looping one arm around his bicep and resting the other on the crook of his elbow. Ronon led her into the restaurant before Anna stopped him at the front desk, Talia was waiting near the entrance to the dining room with her arms crossed over her chest like a sulking child and less like the twenty year old woman she was.

"We're here for Becka's lunch." Anna told the Chinese man behind the desk.

"Ah yes, this way." He said with as smile as he walked around the desk and escorted them to the back corner of the restaurant. The large circular table had three empty seats waiting for them, two were mashed between John and the chair that held Gavin in his car seat and the other was between Becka and her father. Jorge Lopez still looked in his prime, only a tiny hint of gray speckling his deep brown hair.

"Thank you," Anna said to the host with a sweet smile. The man gave a small bow before leaving them to go back to the desk. Ronon had already strode to his seat next John when the host left and Anna quickly took the seat next to Gavin while Talia walked slowly to her father and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Papi," She said with a special smile for him then turned to her sister. "Rebecca," She spat.

"Talia," Becka said with a forced smile. "Radek, this is my sister Talia, Talia this is my fiancée Radek." She said looking to Radek, who squeezed her hand tightly.

"Hello," Radek said politely.

"So, you're gone for almost a year and last we knew you were single and now you show up with a fiancée and a kid, how are we supposed to react to that?" Talia asked frustratingly, throwing her hands around.

Anna heard Dave grumble, "I'd like to know that as well."

"Talia, please calm down." Becka snapped.

"Why should I?" Talia spat back.

"Because you're being a little-" Becka growled.

"Ahem!" Anna cut off Becka quickly. Talia, Becka and half the table looked to her surprised. "Please don't make me let my brothers and Ronon mediate this." She said nodding toward her annoyed older brothers and Ronon who perked up at the thought.

"She is right, Talia, your sister brought us all here for a reason, lets listen to her and see what that reason is." Jorge said diplomatically.

"Thank you Papi," Becka said with a nod to her father as she stood. "I've forced you all here today to meet these little people that we brought into the world. I know we all have our issues with someone here and I want you all to suck it up and play nice for the babies." She said rather harshly, then took her seat. She sat for a few seconds before standing again. "Please and thank you," She added sweetly.

"Smooth," Radek chuckled.

"You got a better speech?" Becka hissed under her breath.

"I think what Becka was trying to say was, you all have things you need to talk about and this is your chance." Jorge explained to the confused faces at the table.

"Pretty much." Becka said with a shrug, she liked her explanation better.

"Let's start with how you got pregnant." Jorge asked expectantly.

"Heh, funny story Papi." Becka laughed uncomfortably.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She in trouble?" Ronon asked with a grin as he leaned his head down toward Anna while still looking at Becka stammer on.

"Big time," Anna said with a sympathetic look toward Becka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why didn't you contact me when you came to town?" Dave asked hotly, looking around Teyla and to his younger brother.

"Didn't really think you wanted to see me." John muttered with a small shrug, gripping Molly tighter getting ready to use her cuteness as a shield if he had too.

"Probably not, but it would have been nice to know I had a niece and sister-in-law." Dave said still angered.

"I myself did not know John had a brother." Teyla tried to say diplomatically.

"Well, did you tell her about our mother and father or did you just come from thin air." Dave spat.

"Can we please not fight?" Teyla pled.

John and Dave shared the same guilty look as the hung their heads.

"What did you name her?" Dave asked finally after a few tense moments.

"Huh?" John asked confused, looking to his brother.

"My niece, what did you name her?" Dave said nodding to the six-week old in his arms.

"Molly Brenna," John said almost meekly, his cheeks reddening a few shades when he realized he hadn't even told his brother his daughter's name.

"After Mom," Dave said with a half grin as he watched Molly gurgle and wave her arms toward Teyla.

"I figured she would have liked that." John said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"She would've." Dave said with a sad smile at the thought of his dearly departed mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna looked between Becka having a fierce conversation with her father and John having a tense talk with his brother. "We have nothing to argue about." She said almost disappointed.

"I can come up with something." Marc said from five chairs down.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her oldest brother then looked up to Ronon. "You can beat him if you want." She growled.

Ronon, who had his arm tossed around Anna's shoulders and was stroking Gavin's cheek on the other side of her, smirked. "I'll think about it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"… So you see Papi, Anya was a miracle from God." Becka said holding her daughter to her cheek who looked around almost afraid.

"You expect me to believe that pile of shit?" Jorge asked with a cocked brow.

"You bought it when it was her story." Becka cried, pointing to Talia hinting back to the time she had to explain to her father how she "found" a new puppy when she was sixteen.

"You lost him at undying gratitude." Talia piped up after downing her hot Sake.

"That was a slight bit out of character." Radek pointed out as he held up his finger.

Becka let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't mean for her to happen, but I'm not upset that I had her, married or not." She said firmly.

"You don't wish you were married?" Jorge asked.

"No, I want to have a big wedding with her as a part of it. That's more special to me than anything could have been without her." Becka said sincerely as she looked down to Anya who had nestled into Becka's neck.

Jorge didn't respond to Becka, instead he look around her to Radek with a proud look. "Radek, I must thank you." He said in a calm voice.

"Why Mr. Lopez?" Radek asked trying to keep his cool, although he was scared out his genius mind.

"You are the first man that my daughter has seriously considered marriage with." Jorge said with a smile to Becka.

"Well he's a special man Papi." Becka said resting her head on Radek's shoulder. Radek blushed and started mumbling in Czech.

"I have a question," Talia said demandingly. "Well, for you, Anna and Teyla." She said pointing to the women. "How did you all get pregnant at the same time?" She asked confused and apprehensively.

Becka, Teyla and Anna had the fearful look on their faces as they thought of a feasible excuse for a short moment before their men answered for them.

"Vacation," Ronon answered with a shrug.

"We were all accidentally slipped a fertility drug, it was meant for other couples at the restaurant." Radek explained expertly.

"And bam, were all pregnant on the same day." John finished with a dramatic clap.

"Wow, you really have to watch where your food comes from these days." Cole said shaking his head. He and his brothers knew the truth, since they all worked for the SGC under different fields, but the shock and awe from them was making it more believable for Talia, Dave and Jorge.

"Where did you guys go?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Thailand," Ronon answered before taking a long gulp from his beer.

"Another couple came with us, they had a boy." Radek added.

"So why aren't they here?" Talia asked with her arms crossed over her chest again.

"They worked on a separate base so we never really spent time with them." John answered simply.

"What a shame." Vera said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"So, are you all staying on the base, even with the babies?" Dave asked in a far less suspicious tone.

"Yes, the military has been very accommodating." Teyla answered with a smile.

"How big of them." Talia almost grumbled.

"Well, Radek is a key part to the team, and I'm his assistant and Anna is the assistant to another important scientist and then Teyla, John and Ronon protect the base." Becka explained with a blinding smile.

That seemed to have quelled all their questions about how they all became pregnant at the same time as they all started other conversations. Talia starting asking Radek every question she could think of, while Dave started asking Teyla about her interests. Anna couldn't stop gaping at Ronon.

"What?" He asked.

"Who came up with that?" Anna asked incredulously, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they had all covered so brilliantly.

"Sheppard came up with the vacation, Radek gave the details and they just told me what to say." Ronon explained with a shrug.

"I'm impressed." She said still shocked they had come up with the explanation all on their own.

"I know," He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, modesty becomes you." She said dryly eliciting a chuckle from Ronon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The people at the party continued conversing with their family, occasionally picking conversations with someone outside of their bloodline. Anna mostly talked with her mother and brother Eric while Ronon was almost carrying a conversation with Rob, Marc and Cole. Almost. Becka was arguing with her sister like she always did and Radek and Jorge held a conversation about Becka and Anya. John was stuck with his brother and the sporadic conversations that would pop up every so often.

"So, you leave tomorrow?" Dave asked suddenly.

"Bright and early." John answered with an awkward nod.

"If I ask you to call when you're back in town again, will you?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he will." Teyla answered surely.

"Well there's your answer." John said shrugging.

"Kelly and the kids would love to meet Teyla and Molly, and my two youngest have yet to meet their uncle."

"You had two more?" John asked taken back. His brother was perfectly happy with the two he had when he left.

"Yup, twins, Adele and Aidan." Dave answered nodding with an absent smile on his face.

"Wow," John sighed.

"That's what I thought when I heard you had a kid." Dave chuckled. John threw him a look as he turned to Teyla. "You have no idea how dead-set against kids he was all his life. He was so convinced he would turn them into serial killers somehow." He said with a teasing grin.

"Thanks Dave," John ground out threateningly.

"I think Molly will be fine, John is a wonderful father." Teyla said with a sweet smile to John.

Molly started to fuss, kicking her legs and pouting deeply. By the pungent smell that wafted into the air, everyone guessed she needed her diaper changed.

"I'll change her," John offered, half standing.

"No, you stay." Teyla said grabbing the diaper bag that hung from the chair and stood with Molly cradle in the crook of her neck.

Anna started to stand just as Teyla did, with Gavin in her arms and his diaper bag slung on her shoulder. "I'll show you where the bathroom is Teyla, Gavin needs to be changed too." She said walking away from the table. Teyla smiled at John and Dave then followed Anna to the bathrooms.

"You better hold onto her John," Dave said once Teyla was out of earshot. "Before she realizes she's too good for you." He added seriously.

"Yeah, I know." John said quietly.

Dave went to say something to little brother but Ronon stopped him. "Sheppard, you know what time it is?" The Satedan grumbled, twisting in his seat to look at John.

"Almost one-thirty, why you have a date?" John asked teasingly.

"Gav will need to be fed soon." Ronon muttered to himself, ignoring John's date comment.

Dave raised a brow at the duo. "Oh, Ronon this is my brother Dave." John introduced awkwardly.

"We met." Ronon grunted then turned back toward Anna's family.

"His fiancée was more for conversation." Dave noted.

"Yeah, Anna tends to be the polite side of the relationship." John said snickering.

"How did those two get together?" Dave asked confused.

"Anna ran into him the most." John chuckled.

"What?" Dave asked looking at his brother like he had grown a second head.

"Inside joke, so how old are the twins now?" John said changing the subject quickly.

The conversations went on with only interruptions from the babies, when it was clear that the youngest people at the table wanted to their mothers to themselves they all decided it was time to leave. Anna's family said goodbye to Becka's father and sister as well as John's brother before piling back into the Tahoe. Anna gave Talia and Jorge tight hugs and let Talia plant kisses all over Gavin and said a polite goodbye to Dave then went back to the rental car where Ronon and Jen waited for her. Becka said tearful goodbyes to her father and sister while Radek tried to calm Anya down.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back Papi, but I promise, I'll bring Radek and Anya back home and spend the whole week with you." Becka cried hugging her father tightly.

Jorge smiled over his daughters should then pulled away. "Sounds like a plan," He murmured, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. Jorge looked to Radek and smiled appreciatively. "Take care of my girls Radek," He said seriously.

"Will do Mr. Lopez." Radek said, bowing his head slightly.

"You know I hate this part." Talia muttered, standing five feet away from Becka.

"I know," Becka sighed.

"Send pictures." Talia said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Becka said nodding.

"Bye," Talia said curtly.

"Bye," Becka repeated and Talia sped off to her car.

"And you said I had an odd relationship with my brother." Radek said shaking his head.

"You slept with his wife!" Becka exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well John, I guess this is the part where we force the goodbye hugs." Dave sighed with a teasing smile.

"Ah, the best part." John said painfully.

"It was wonderful meeting you Dave, I'll be sure to have John contact you when we have time to come back." Teyla said shaking Dave's hand.

"You too Teyla, its comforting to know my brother has someone like you to make sure he takes care of himself." Dave said with a comforted smile. He crouched down to Molly's level in Teyla's arms with a mischievous grin. "Goodbye Molly, be sure to give your old man as much trouble as possible." He said winking.

"Hey! Don't say that!" John yelled, smacking Dave's shoulder.

"Payback," Dave said grinning.

"It was high school!" John yelled incredulously.

"I was waiting for the opportune time." Dave responded simply.

"Wonderful," John groaned.

Dave laughed, patting John on the back. "Take care of them John, and don't forget about your other family." He said seriously.

"Yeah," John said with a serious look of his own. "See ya Dave," He added with an awkward nod.

"You too John," Dave said with a mirroring nod as he left for his car.

John let out a long, relieved sigh and looked down at Teyla, who was looking at him with raised brows and an expectant look. "What? At least we said something with 'the nod'." He said defensively.

Teyla let out a long sigh. "We should get back to the hotel and finish packing." She said as she started walking toward the Impala without him.

John groaned and followed, shuffling back to the car. When he got there Teyla had already got Molly in and was waiting in the front seat. He slipped into the drivers seat and started the car but didn't move.

"John," Teyla said softly as she watched John stare out the windshield.

"Yeah?" He asked without looking at her.

Teyla reached out and wrapped her fingers around his bicep and gripped tight. "He may not have said it, but he loves you and he knows you do as well." She said soothingly.

"Yeah," He aspirated tiringly.

AN: Review!


	23. Going Home

AN: HI! Sorry this took so long, I got caught up in NCIS and Twilight, I've had it done for the past two days but there was that problem with login. But they're finally heading back to Atlantis! :D Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Going Home

Ronon packed almost with glee. He liked Anna's parents and brothers well enough, but he was done with Earth and ready to get back to Atlantis, where he was allowed to carry his gun without issue. Anna was conflicted, he could see it in her eyes and movements. She wanted to go, but she wanted to stay as well. He couldn't blame her, if he was in the same position he would be feeling the same.

"Is it wrong to miss Atlantis?" Anna asked suddenly, as she packed her jeans and pants.

"No, it's our home." Ronon answered simply.

"Your right, it is. It's not like I'll never see them again, we'll be back in a few months." She rationalized with a nod.

"We will?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"Next time the whole family won't be here, just my parents and my brothers and their families." She answered firmly, pursing her lips in his directions.

"Just." He said with a cocked brow.

"Admit it, you like them. I saw you playing with Colton and Joey, you were smitten." She teased.

Ronon rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom to grab the duffle bag that held all of their toiletries. He brought the bag to one of the much larger bags and stuffed it in the bag he had been told to stuff it in. Anna had forgone packing and was holding Gavin, letting him suck on her knuckle.

"Can you take the bags to the car while I feed Gavin?" She asked looking up at him for a spilt second before the baby in her arms took her attention away.

"Yeah," He said taking the two large bags that were already packed full and lugged them out of the room and down the stairs.

Ronon made it to the Tahoe and threw the bags in the back of monstrous vehicle. Once they were semi-secure he tried to get back up to Anna and Gavin but was stopped by Rob before he got through the front door.

"Ronon," Rob said with a nod away from the door as he walked around the porch to lean against the railing.

"Yeah?" Ronon asked impatiently.

"Take care of her would you? I know she can take care of Gavin, but she's always had trouble looking out for herself, she gets it from me." Rob muttered guiltily.

"Yeah, sure," Ronon answered simply.

Rob chuckled. "That's what Vera told my father."

Ronon snorted a laugh and walked back in to the house, up the stairs and back to Anna and Gavin. When he got to the room the last bag was packed and waiting on the floor while Anna was huddled on the bed with Gavin to her chest with almost all of her upper torso covered with a blue blanket.

"That everything?" He asked nodding to the last bag on the floor.

"Yes, I was able to squeeze all the things my mother bought for us in as well." Anna sighed. Ronon nodded and picked the bag up. "We can leave once he's done." She murmured, looking down at Gavin.

"Alright," He said with knitted brows. He didn't understand why she wasn't trying to stall leaving.

"I hope Doctor Weir was able to keep Atlantis in one piece while we were gone." She said, her face contorting into a slight frown.

"You okay?" He asked more worried than annoyed, which was something new for Ronon when it came to upset people.

"No," She said defeatedly. The whole situation was bugging her to no end. "It's confusing, missing this place, but knowing I belong in Atlantis." She said fighting the pout that wanted to take over her lips.

"That's 'cause you over think everything." He said knowingly.

"That's not comforting." She grumbled sourly.

Ronon grinned and slid next to Anna for a moment, keeping his eyes centered on hers, and held her chin gently. "Stop worrying about everything, you'll end up in an early grave." He said a little too amused.

"You sound like my mother." She frowned.

Ronon could stop the laughter that took over as he let go of her chin.

"I'm on the outside of some joke aren't I?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Yes," He answered simply.

"Okay," She sighed, submitting to the fact that she would probably never know the joke either.

He grinned at her they head Gavin sigh and let his parents know he was done. Ronon stood and walked to the two bags, grabbing them and leaving the room. He didn't even get down the stairs before he was bombarded by small children.

Colton, the nephew that wanted to be a monkey, jumped out of nowhere and landed on Ronon's shoulders, holding him tightly. "Uncle Ronon, don't go!" He cried out desperately. Elena, Graham and Joey flew out from different hiding spots and grabbed onto to Ronon.

Ronon dropped the bags and reached back to pry Colton, Marc's youngest, off his shoulders and held him out in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked lowly.

Elena, Colton's eight-year-old older sister, tightened her grip on Ronon's leg but pulled here face away to look up at him. "Making you stay." She said with a bright smile.

"Aren't they cute?" A sad voice asked from behind him.

Ronon looked over his shoulder to see Anna standing at the top of the stairs with Matilda in her arms and Bella standing next to her holding Gavin.

"Did they plan an ambush?" Ronon asked as he looked over all the heads of the children.

"I think they did, you're rubbing off on them." Anna chuckled.

"You stay?!" Colton asked cheerfully, still being held by Ronon.

Anna frowned and made her way down the stairs, keeping a close eye on Bella as she followed, carrying Gavin. "We can't we have to leave and go back to our house."

"No!" Matilda yelled, squirming in Anna's arms in protest.

"I'm sorry." Anna said to Matilda, frowning slightly.

They all started pouting collectively.

"Don't start that," Ronon growled. It wasn't fair to have five children pouting at him for taking their aunt and cousin.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Anna said looking at all of her nieces and nephews with a truthful smile.

"You'll bring Gavin?" Elena asked happily.

"Of course," Anna promised.

"And John?!" Colton asked, buzzing a little in Ronon's grasp.

"Oh yeah, he's comin' too." Ronon grinned devilishly.

"Okay," Elena said, detaching herself from Ronon's leg. Joey followed and looked up to Ronon as he let Colton down.

"Not very determined," Ronon muttered to Anna.

"We just told them what they wanted to hear." She whispered with a smirk. "Wanna help load the car up?" She asked mischievously.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Before anyone could start giving out instructions, Colton and Joey started pulling the bags toward the door. Elena helped as well, standing between the two bags and pulling each with one hand and out the door.

Ronon stood staring at them as they left in amazement.

"They're crafty." He noted, impressed by the small children.

"They take after their fathers." She murmured with a grin.

Ronon laughed. Anna set Matilda down and snatched Gavin from Bella, who went chasing after Matilda the moment her little feet hit the ground. Gavin snuggled into his mother's neck as she looked over her parent's home. She was going to miss it all.

Rob walked up to his daughter and rubbed her back soothingly. "You kids ready?" He asked with a small smile.

Anna nodded. "Yeah," She murmured.

"Well, say goodbye to your brothers and wives." He said guiding her out of the house and onto the porch.

Anna took her time with her brothers, hugging them tightly, forcing their memory to be burned into her brain. Ronon had his own, less affectionate, goodbye with everyone. He had a small chat with each, and even gave the nieces and nephews a pat on the head. Anna really couldn't ask for more than that. Jen followed with her own goodbyes and was stuck on Bella when Anna walked over to her mother.

"Time to go," Vera said sadly.

Anna instantly pulled her mother into a one armed hug as she held Gavin. "I'll send pictures and try to come back out soon." She promised against her mother's hair.

Vera let out a shaky sigh and pulled away from Anna, running her fingers through her blonde hair while her other hand rubbed Gavin's head. "I'm proud of you Anna, you're a great mom." She said sincerely.

Anna almost started crying right then. She tightened her hold on Gavin and held in her tears. "Thanks Mom," She said quietly.

Vera smiled and kissed Gavin's head, then Anna's cheek. "Keep a hold on him, I like him." She said with a wink and nod toward Ronon.

Anna blushed furiously. "Okay Mom," She said uncomfortably. Vera laughed a little and nudged Anna playfully as she walked over to Jen for a tearful goodbye.

Anna sighed and walked to her father. She was being hugged before she knew it. "Bye Dad," She said with a sad laugh.

He pulled away and tapped the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, I'll start harassing the SGC when we start missing you too much." He promised with a sneaky grin.

Anna laughed again, this one with more happiness.

Rob flashed a smile as Jen walked up to them, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks wet with tears. "Come on, we better get going before we're late." Jen choked.

Rob leaned forward and planted a kiss on his youngest daughter's forehead. "Good luck Annie," He murmured before he moved to Jen and hugged her tightly.

"Bye," Anna said slightly to herself as she walked to the SUV and buckled Gavin in. She took her seat next to him and was joined by Ronon who sat on the other side of the car seat.

"You okay?" He asked without sounded very worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassured. Ronon nodded and started staring out the window out at the driveway next to him.

Jen jumped into the driver's seat, wiping away tears, and started to drive away from their waving family. Anna looked over her shoulder and watched as her brothers comforted their heart broken children. Once Jen was on the high way she drove rather hastily back to the SGC. She barely cleared the security check point before she sped down to the parking garage.

Marines took their bags from the car and escorted them to the same level as the gate. Ronon broke off from the group to go to the locker room to changed into his normal attire, which he was clearly grateful for. Anna walked with her sister and her son into the gate room where John and Teyla were already waiting along with a very agitated male gate technician.

"You're late." The man spat to Jen. Anna walked around Jen and over to Teyla and John.

"Barely," Jen pointed out, waving her watch in the technician's face.

"Late is late, Ms. Bennett." The man said sternly.

"Are we going or what?" Jen growled.

"Just waiting for Dr. Zelenka and Ms. Lopez, who are later than you are." The man muttered under his breath.

Jen started a rather colorful argument with the gate technician. Anna looked away from her older sister and to John and Teyla. Ronon walked up to them a moment later, back into his tattered tank top like shirt and brown leather pants and a satisfied look on his face.

"How'd everything go on your end?" John asked looking between Anna and Ronon.

"Fine, I hate to leave, but I think I'll survive." Anna answered with a meek smile.

"Your family was very welcoming, I wish I could have thanked them more." Teyla said with slight disappointment as she rested her cheek on Molly's head.

"Well, the kids want you to come back the next time we visit." Anna said hopefully with a winning smile.

"Can't deny the kids." John said with mock seriousness. Ronon chuckled.

"No, the children must be sated." Teyla said with a wink.

Anna smiled brightly at her win and was about to say something else when her sister's yell took over the gate room. "What took so long?!" Everyone turned to the blast doors to see Radek and Becka rushing toward them with Anya asleep in Becka's arms.

"Traffic!" Becka yelled back.

"And hysterics." Radek mumbled.

"It's not my fault our daughter is attached to the hotel." Becka pointed out.

"You were the one crying!" Radek bellowed incredulously.

The gate was dialed and the wormhole was initialized and stabilized. The Marine's went through first with all of their things and Radek and Becka followed, still arguing about the hotel. Jen went through as she flirted with a Marine. John and Teyla walked leisurely through the gate, treasuring one of the few times they wouldn't be chased back to Atlantis.

Ronon placed his hand on the small of Anna's back and slowly pushed her up the ramp. "Let's go home." He said quietly.

AN: Review!


	24. Party!

AN: This took a while, luckily the next chapter I've been DYING to write so it should come quick enough. There won't be a lot of JohnTeyla or RadekBecka goodness in the chapters to come and there will be angst to come. Lots of it. So enjoy the happiness now! :P Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Party!

On the other side of the gate they were bombarded with their friends. John had just given the good news, all of the babies were staying on Atlantis, and everyone was cheering. Gavin, who was awake and watching with great wonder, didn't cry like he usually did with loud noises and looked around quizzically. Elizabeth walked up to the parents from the crowd and smiled at them all.

"I hope you don't mind but everyone wanted to throw you a party, so I allowed it." She said not sounding all that apologetic.

"Oh, guys, you shouldn't have!" Becka cried happily.

"No you shouldn't." Ronon grumbled.

Anna looked wearily up at Ronon. "Ronon, be nice." She pled.

"At least I can have my gun at this one." He mumbled under his breath.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "He didn't like Earth much?" She asked Anna.

"I'm sure it's not his favorite planet." Anna said cautiously, looking up to Ronon with a hint of smile. Ronon's eyes rolled and Anna knew it was an understatement.

"Why don't you get your things back to your rooms and join us on the East Pier as soon as you can?" Elizabeth said with a quick smile then walked over toward John and Teyla.

Ronon took the bags himself while Anna carried Gavin and his diaper bag. When they got to their 'apartment' Ronon tossed the bags on the floor and let out a long and happy sigh and took in a deep breath of the ocean air. Anna smiled and walked with Gavin to his room and laid him down in his crib. He had just eaten and was half asleep so she didn't mind leaving alone as she walked back into the living room.

Ronon had sprawled out on his favorite couch and was holding his gun close to his chest. Anna chuckled and shook her head and sat on the arm of the couch. Ronon hadn't looked so comfortable in days.

"We don't have to go." Anna said looking down at him.

Ronon let out a long drawn out breath. "Elizabeth wouldn't like that." He mumbled sourly.

"No, she probably wouldn't." She said trying not to smile.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice of them, besides we have the best excuse to leave early." She said nodding toward Gavin's room.

Ronon nodded. "Alright," He hurled himself up and went to his room to unload some of his extra knives.

Anna went and peeked on Gavin and found him still awake, but quickly falling asleep. "Sorry little man, we've got a party to go to. It won't be long, I promise." She cooed as she picked him up from the crib. He fussed a little but quickly nuzzled into his mothers neck. Anna grabbed the small diaper bag that was on the changing table as she walked back to the living room.

"He's gonna fall asleep." Ronon said as he popped out of his bedroom.

"And then we can tell everyone we have to get him to bed." Anna said smiling.

"Good plan." Ronon said with a nod as he took the bag from her and started walking toward the front door.

At the party almost all of Atlantis had gathered to celebrate the fact that they were one step closer to making Atlantis a real home. Elizabeth made a speech when all of the parents arrived and offered her baby sitting services. Radek and Becka took her up on her offer just after the speech. Anna stayed in a corner of the room for the twenty minutes she was there with Ronon and watched all her friends.

A few of the scientist she worked with came up to her and said hi to Gavin and welcomed her back. Ronon was just behind Anna, ignoring everyone. None of the scientists had the guts to say anything to Ronon and left as soon as it was polite. When everyone she was close to had come to her, Anna took to looking out at everyone at the party.

She found her sister dancing with Lorne and Rodney and Laura Cadman arguing. Anna couldn't help but wonder if they would end up as couples, or if they would even be on Atlantis in the next year. People often came and went from Atlantis. Even Cadman herself had served on the Daedalus for a time.

Anna had grown close to her family in Atlantis and she didn't want to lose any of them. She started frowning and just as she started getting depressed Gavin whined pathetically and Anna knew it was time to leave. A second later she felt Ronon's hand on the small of her back and they started moving through the crowd.

They found Elizabeth and thanked her for the party and told her it was time to get Gavin to sleep. She understood and wished them goodnight. Ronon took Gavin once they left the mess hall. Their five week old was lulled to sleep by the echo of their foot steps and by the time they got back to their apartment Gavin was passed smooth out.

Ronon took Gavin straight to his room and laid him in his crib. Anna kissed her son goodnight and they both left to start unpacking. Ronon just dumped all of his things on his floor but Anna was more meticulous and organized her and Gavin's things.

Once Ronon had put most of his things away he poked his head into Anna's room.

"Hey," Ronon said quietly.

Anna looked up at Ronon curiously.

"I'm going out to spar." He said nodding toward the front door.

Anna nodded. "Okay, Gav will be out for a few hours." She said with a glance to her watch.

Ronon left without saying anything else and Anna almost didn't hear him leave. She was happy to be back in her quiet home. And she was happy to have Ronon comfortable again. She would miss sleeping in the same room with Ronon and Gavin, though. It was very reassuring to have both of them so close to her.

She busied herself with cleaning to keep from thinking about the fact she wouldn't see her parents and brothers for a long while. She was halfway through folding Gavin's clothes when she heard a soft knock on the door. She rushed to answer it before Gavin was woken up and found Teyla and a sleeping Molly.

"Hello," Anna whispered with a smile.

"May I ask a favor?" Teyla asked hopefully.

"Of course," Anna said reassuringly.

"Could you watch Molly while I spar with Ronon and John?" Teyla asked pleadingly. "She will sleep until I get back, but I do not want to leave her alone." She added looking between Molly and Anna.

"Its fine, you can put her in the play pen in Ronon's room." Anna said pointing to Ronon's door.

Teyla walked very carefully into Ronon's room and laid Molly in the waiting play pen and then slipped out of the room, meeting Anna in the hallway. "Thank you, I will be back soon." She said thankfully, still whispering.

"Your welcome." Anna said with a smile.

Teyla left slowly, glancing over her shoulder toward Ronon's room as she did, before she let the door close behind her.

Anna slipped into Ronon's room to make sure Molly was still asleep, then into Gavin's room to check the same with her son. They were both sound asleep so Anna went back to organizing her things as quietly as possible.

All of her things were put away, along with all of the extra things that had been bought for her while she was on Earth, within an hour. She didn't go into Gavin's room because she didn't want to wake him and just left his things in a pile on her dresser until he woke up and she could put them away.

It had been an hour and a half since Teyla left Molly and both babies were still asleep and Anna had finished everything she could. Just after she crammed her luggage into her closet and started to get bored the front door open. She rushed to meet them, to make sure they didn't make any loud noises. Ronon, John and Teyla walked into the apartment quietly.

"The babies are still sleeping." Anna whispered.

John and Teyla nodded and slipped to Ronon's room to get Molly. When they came out John was holding Molly and they mouthed thank you's before slipping out the front door.

"Feel better?" She asked smiling.

Ronon nodded and stretched, grazing the ceiling with his fingers. He gave her a half smile before going to his room and shutting the door behind him. She knew he wasn't going to sleep, even if it was starting to get late. She tip-toed back into Gavin's room and gave him another chaste kiss. Feeling a little more at ease she went to her room and took a shower.

When she was done washing up she changed into her favorite tee-shirt and shorts to sleep in and slipped into bed. Since she had nothing else to do and Gavin would be out for a few more hours she knew it would be smart to sleep for a few hours. Once her head hit the pillow and the blankets settled around her, Anna was out cold.

It was dark when Gavin's cries woke Anna up. She was so frazzled that she flew out of bed and rushed into his room after his first cry. When he saw her he stopped almost instantly. She picked him up before he started crying again and took him to her room. She settled back in bed and breastfed him while lying down.

She expected him to be wide awake when he was done eating but after he was burped and changed, he fell right back asleep. She thought about taking him back to his crib, but she didn't want to. She laid on her side with Gavin next to her and watched him sleep. A tall shadow from her open doorway caught her eye and she almost jumped. She sometimes hated how quiet Ronon was.

She wrapped her arms around Gavin and scooted back, leaving more room on the side in front of her. Ronon got the message and walked over to the bed and lay close behind Gavin.

"You know, I don't mind when you sleep with us." Anna told Ronon sleepily.

She could see Ronon's brow rise in the darkness and she almost giggled. She could tell he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She kind of hoped he would say something, she really wouldn't mind sleeping with him and Gavin, or even sharing a room with him. But she also had a feeling that he wasn't completely ready for something like that.

She felt Ronon move closer and she pressed another kiss to Gavin's thick brown hair and closed her eyes again. She shuffled closer to Gavin and fell asleep to the sound of Gavin's soft snoring and Ronon's heavy breathing.

In the morning Anna woke up to a completely empty bed. She got dressed and threw her hair up into a ponytail and walked out in the living room to find Ronon on the couch with Gavin, bouncing him up and down.

"We've gotta go off world." Ronon said without even looking toward her.

Anna frowned as she walked into the living room. "Okay," She said sadly, sitting next to him.

"He already ate, he doesn't want his morning nap." He said passing Gavin to his mother.

"Are you a pain this morning?" She cooed as she made him stand on her thighs.

"Something like that." He chuckled, getting to his feet. "See ya," He said with a small wave.

"Bye," She said frowning again. She watched him leave and then looked back down to Gavin who tried to stay on his legs, unsuccessfully. "He's a man of few words." She said sighing, shaking her head. She really hoped that Gavin would be just a little more talkative than his father. The baby in her hands squealed happily and Anna laughed with him.

AN: Review! :D


	25. The Pain of the Past

AN: Hi guys! I know its been a while, but I've finally started a plan to stop my procrastination and make me update! I have a schedule now, which you all can see on my profile, and I also have pictures! Just of Anna and Becka, but more will come as soon as I find my characters. This chapter is a little short and it gets pretty angsty at the end, but really, who doesn't love that? The next chapter is gonna be bigger and with even more angst. Thank you for all your support and sticking with me even though I am a horrible updater. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Pain of the Past

It had been two months since the families had been granted permission to stay on Atlantis. The babies were thriving three month olds and the mothers were still on partial maternity leave. Since there were so many 'mishaps' on Atlantis their help was called upon weekly. Ronon and John had been going on more missions and were slowly getting used to being away from their children for long periods of time. Both men still demanded updates about their babies when they checked in every five hours, but they willingly walked through the gate now. On one mission Ronon even wanted to stay longer than they had to when he ran into Satedan's on a near by planet.

Everyone was shocked. Ronon was excited. It was five Satedan's, two he knew and three he didn't. The man and the woman, Ahalo and Elsa, recognized him instantly and they started reminiscing instantly in the pub. John, Rodney and Teyla's replacement, Major Farnsworth tried to pull Ronon out of the pub after they finished meeting with the planet's leaders without him but Ronon wanted to stay longer. He was able to talk them into two more hours before they had to leave because John was having withdrawals from Molly. When Ronon finally stopped to think about it, he missed Gavin as well.

When they arrived back on Atlantis, after Ronon promised he would return to the planet the next day, Teyla and Anna were waiting in the Gate room with their children. Ronon was still beaming when he walked up to Anna, not even noticing her slightly panicked eyes.

"Have fun?" Anna asked, cracking an unconvincing smile for Ronon.

"I found some old friends from Sateda on the planet." Ronon answered, still smiling brightly.

Anna was still on edge but Ronon was still too pleased to notice but she swallowed whatever was bothering her and bounced Gavin on her hip. "Tell us about them." She said quietly, passing Gavin to his father.

As they all walked back to their apartment Ronon talked a little more than usual and while it wasn't much more Anna was still surprised and still on edge. In their apartment Anna held Gavin while Ronon dressed down from the mission, removing his knives and other weapons while still talking to Anna about the Satedan's he ran into.

"I don't think you've talked this much in one sitting in all the time I've known you." Anna commented with an anxious laugh.

Ronon lost the amused look he had in his eyes as he realized there wasn't something quite right with Anna. "What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

She shook her head too quickly. "Nothing, tell me more." She said still trying too hard to appear casual.

"You're still a bad liar." He told her knowingly.

Anna decided to cover the real reason for her nervousness with a sort-of truth. "I'm just worried about the head cold going around, I don't want Gavin to get it." She said looking down at Gavin.

Ronon looked to his son and watched as he gnawed at his fist and grasped at his foot. He could believe Anna's reason but knew there was something more. "I'm going back tomorrow." He said blankly, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes, which were already failing at hiding the panic, widened even more. "O-okay, that'll be good." She stuttered. Ronon looked at her with a raised brow. "For you, I mean, you haven't been around your people for so long." She amended quickly.

There was something about the way Anna said it that rubbed Ronon the wrong way.

"Do want to take Gavin sometime?" She asked suddenly, bouncing Gavin a little more.

As much as Ronon wanted his Satedan friends to meet his son, he didn't want Gavin off of Atlantis unless he was sure the planet he was going to was _completely_ free of the Wraith. "Later." He said firmly. His earpiece buzzed with John's voice and he taped on the shell of the device. "What?" He asked annoyed.

John let him know that Elizabeth wanted a debriefing about the mission, including the Satedan's he met. Ronon didn't want to but let John know he'd be there.

He stood and holstered his gun again. "I'll be back later." He said sourly.

Anna's eyes saddened but she nodded. "Alright," She murmured, holding Gavin tighter.

Ronon left quickly for the conference room. In the debriefing he was irritated and didn't use more than one word answers. Elizabeth quickly got the hint that Ronon wasn't in the mood to answer questions and just as quickly stopped asking them. After the debriefing Ronon was the first to leave and he searched to find Teyla. He didn't have to go far since she was waiting outside the conference room.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked almost desperately.

"Yes," Teyla answered worryingly.

"Is anything wrong with Anna?" He asked lowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

He pulled her into a more secluded corner and away from prying eyes. "Something's wrong with her, but she won't tell me." He told her angrily.

"I have not spoken with her today, so I am not sure." She answered shaking her head. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Yes and she won't tell me." He ground out.

Teyla sighed and placed her hand on his massive forearm. "Maybe it is something she does not want you to worry about." She offered.

"And I won't if she hides things from me?" He demanded, getting angrier by the second.

She let out a long breath and knew there was nothing she could say to change his mood. "Talk to her Ronon." She said seriously.

Ronon nodded begrudgingly and walked for the gym. He was still too frustrated to go back to figuring out what was wrong with his son's mother so he went to work out his aggressions on any Marine's willing to spar with him.

After an hour using some of the Atlantis Expeditions soldiers as human punching bags Ronon felt a lot less angry. He showered before going back to Anna since he had worked up more than a sweat. When he got to the apartment he let himself in and found the living room empty. Walking down the hall he saw Anna's door closed while Gavin's was open. He knew even as he opened the door that Anna and Gavin would be sleeping.

Laying in Anna's bed, still on top of the covers, was Gavin and Anna herself. They were both sleeping but he could tell Anna was still conflicted by how tense her eyebrows were. He let out a heavy breath and shut the door behind him. He took off his shoes by the chair in the corner, took off his belt and set it in the chair then climbed in behind Anna since it was the only side that had enough room for him.

He wasn't as uncomfortable sleeping with Anna and Gavin since they had been doing it for the past few weeks but he didn't feel the least bit comfortable at the moment. There was still tension between them even though Anna was sleeping. He had to resist the urge to wake her up and force her to talk to him but the little snoring sounds coming from the bodies next to him were making him putty and he didn't have the heart to wake her, and sequentially Gavin, up.

He knew they would both be up in the morning, long before Ronon would be leaving to go back to the planet with Major Farnsworth so he let the issue go for the time being and sleep sort of peacefully with Anna and their son. He relaxed as much as he could and closed his eyes, knowing he would sort everything out the next day.

The twice that Gavin woke up, Anna tended to him before Ronon could even blink. He knew Anna was avoiding him even half asleep but he didn't say anything. After Gavin woke up the second time they all fell back asleep and Ronon didn't wake up until nine in the morning. Anna was already awake with Gavin and Ronon had two hours before he was leaving again so he took the time to change his clothes and then talk to Anna.

Walking into the living room once he changed his clothes, he found Anna cleaning rapidly. She was wiping down the walls frantically. Ronon was getting more and more worried as he walked closer to her.

"Where's Gavin?" He asked looking around.

Anna snapped to him and he was a little shocked at her appearance. Her hair was tousled with a blotchy face and bloodshot eyes and he knew she had been crying. "Napping," She chirped before going back to cleaning the walls.

Ronon looked down the hall and saw Gavin's door was closed. Looking back to Anna moving at an unnatural speed he sighed and walked up to her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him. "We need to talk." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to talking things out and he had no idea what he was doing. He only hoped he didn't make things worse.

Her eyes quickly went from panicked to miserable. "Don't go." She croaked as her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

Tears soaked her cheeks and she tried to catch her breath. "I've had a bad feeling since you left yesterday and it's only gotten worse." She slurred rapidly.

"A bad feeling?" He hissed flatly.

His tone made her recoil and but she clung to his arms. "I know its silly but this has happened to be before and each time I've had it something bad did happen and I'm really freaking out." She told him earnestly, trying her hardest to stop crying.

Ronon looked at her disbelievingly. She was asking him to abandon the friends he thought he had lost so many years ago because she had a 'bad feeling'.

"I can't shake the feeling no matter what I do. I don't want to ask." She told him, straining to keep her voice.

"Then why are you?" He snapped angrily.

"Because I'm scared." She whispered desperately. "Please," She added gripping his arms tighter, her chest heaving heavily with her sobs.

He pulled his arms out of her grasp and walked back to her room swiftly for his boots and gun. Walking back out Anna was still standing, her whole body wracked with sobs.

"Ronon," She whimpered, almost pathetically.

He strode passed her without looking her in the eye.

"Ronon, please!" She cried hysterically. As he walked through the front door he heard Gavin start crying from his room, but he was so angry it didn't process in his mind.

He didn't stop for anything. He didn't walk to the transporter, he went straight for the stairs. He was so angry he was shaking. He stalked straight to the armory and geared up there, grabbing extra supplies and then headed to Weir's office.

"Oh, Ronon, you're early." Elizabeth said surprised as she stood to meet him.

"I want to stay on the planet for a few days." He said firmly.

Elizabeth was clearly taken back. "Ah – well, are you sure?" She asked questioningly.

"Yes," He growled lowly.

She held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I'll inform the Major, but please don't turn your radio off." She said sternly with a pointed finger.

"Fine," He ground out then left her office as swiftly as he had come.

Stalking down into the gate room he only had to wait five minutes before Major Farnsworth showed up, looking particularly irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" The Major asked snidely.

Ronon looked at Major Farnsworth, seething malice from every pour of his being.

"Forget I asked." He muttered under his breath and watched as they gate dialed to the planet Ronon's Satedan friends were waiting for him.

The gate stabilized and Ronon walked through before Chuck could announce their clearance. On the other side of the gate Ronon's friends were indeed waiting. Ahalo was a tall blonde man, his same age with just as many scars. Elsa was a slender brunette with a penchant for hunting Wraith and a short frame that didn't match her temper. Ronon's anger subsided for a moment but it wasn't replaced with joy, only a minor sense of relief and a bigger sense of guilt.

"Ronon!" Elsa called out, running up to him as soon as he cleared the event horizon, launching herself at him. Ronon caught her easily enough with one hand and hugged her as greatly as she hugged him. Major Farnsworth walked away from the group and toward the main city of the planet to do the job he was tasked with.

"You look like you could use a drink." Ahalo said walking up to him and smacking Ronon's shoulder.

"I need one." Ronon grumbled.

"And I know just the place." Ahalo said with a great grin. Ronon only hoped the planet had enough drink to make him forget the fact that he had just left Anna and his son, crying.

AN: Review!


	26. Destruction and Devastation

AN: Two updates in a day, I'm so happy! I'm trying a new writing schedule that I hope will work, and give me an update in each of my stories a week, or at least force me to write in them weekly. Wish my luck! I know this took a while, but I'm turning over a new leaf. Please accept this update as an offering to the great fanfiction gods! Don't hurt me, I'll update as soon as I can! :) Please enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Destruction and Devastation

Ronon had rarely ever felt guilt after his planet was destroyed and he was used as a play thing for the Wraith. But after leaving Anna in tears two days earlier, he was feeling a guilt he had AN_never_ felt. He not only left her, the woman who birthed him a healthy and strong son, but his crying child. He felt like a terrible father. He felt like a terrible human being.

Elsa tried to tell him that he did nothing wrong, that she should never have asked him to pick between his people and his child, but Ahalo didn't say anything. Ronon knew it was because Ahalo had been married with a child before Sateda fell. Ahalo knew best how hard the choice actually was.

"Why didn't you just bring them with you?" Elsa asked annoyed while they all sat at a table outside of the least populated tavern in the village they lived in.

Ronon was apprehensive to answer the question. "I didn't know if the planet was safe at the time." He grumbled truthfully.

"Don't you trust us?!" Elsa shrieked.

Ronon glared at her quickly. "I trust my own eye more." He answered roughly.

"Fair enough." She mumbled sourly.

"How long are you staying?" Ahalo asked curiously.

"Not much longer." Ronon answered shrugging.

"You miss your son?" Elsa asked sympathetically.

"I miss my home." Ronon corrected.

Ahalo reached out and patted Ronon's shoulder roughly. "I'm glad you found another place to call home Ronon. It's good for you. For all of us." He said truthfully.

Ronon sighed and stood. "I'll come back soon." He promised.

Ahalo stood and pulled Ronon into a tight hug. "I know." He said without doubt.

"Bring them next time, and then she won't have anything to cry about." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"Elsa!" Ahalo yelled, smacking her for her rudeness.

Elsa almost went to strike Ahalo but thought other wise and instead hugged Ronon. "Stay well Ronon," She said gently.

Ronon patted her back firmly, knowing she could take it. "You too." He told her hopefully.

Ronon went back to Ahalo's home to get his things then walked with them back to the gate. They parted quietly, barely nodding before Ronon disappeared through the wormhole. In the mere seconds it took, Ronon was thinking of how he would begin to apologize to Anna but when he reached Atlantis he was consumed in chaos.

The entire gate room was flooded with people and dust. It was the most disorganized he'd ever seen Atlantis in all the time he had been there. Every other person he laid eyes on was injured in some way and his heart plummeted with one single thought. Were Anna and Gavin hurt as well?

One of the Marines he spared with on occasion, Morrison he was pretty sure his name was, ran up to him. "Ronon!" He called out, skidding to a halt in front of him.

"What happened?!" Ronon demanded, dropping his bag and reaching for his gun incase there was something or someone that needed to be killed.

Morrison caught his breath before he started speaking. "A device in the lower levels exploded and caused a lot of structural damage." He answered while trying not to cough.

The dread forming in his gut started to consume him. "Where's Anna and Gavin?!" He yelled fiercely, making the seasoned Marine jump.

Jen appeared in front of him through the mass of hysteria with a set jaw and bloodshot eyes. "Missing." She choked out.

Ronon's head started to spin. He felt like he was reliving the tragedy of losing his wife on Sateda. But somehow, it was worse now. The thought of losing his son and Anna was too much for him. Not knowing their true fate started to eat a hole inside him bigger than anything he'd ever been through in his life.

Jen angrily wiped the tears from her face. "They're part of the quarter of the expedition that's unaccounted for so go help find them!" She ordered pointing to the main stair case.

Ronon rushed passed her and started running through the halls. He'd have to get two towers over and three levels down from the top most floor, but he didn't care. He had to get there somehow. It was the last place he saw them and he knew that's where he would have to start searching.

He cleared one of the towers without much resistance but the passages to the next tower were clogged with rubble and people trying to get through, either to clear the rubble or to get out. Ronon forced his way through the crowd but when he saw John talking to a Major on one of the balcony's he ran up to him.

"Sheppard, why didn't anyone contact me?" He demanded angrily.

John sent the Major off and looked back to Ronon. "We couldn't, the gate won't dial out, we still have long range sensors though and the Daedalus is coming to help." He explained as calmly as he could. "We'll find Anna and Gavin, don't worry." He tried to promise.

Ronon sealed his eyes when he felt tears threaten to fall just at the sound of their names. "Who else is missing?" He choked out.

"Becka and Anya, Rodney just got dug out with Radek." John answered, running his fingers through his hair.

"What about Teyla?" Ronon asked fearfully.

"She took Molly to the main land just after you left." John said trying not to sound as relieved as he was, knowing the kind of hell his best friend was in.

"They're okay?" Ronon asked taking in a deep breath.

"Perfectly fine." John sighed thankfully. He had yet to contact them yet, but he at least knew they were on solid ground, away from all the troubles of Atlantis. "And I know Anna and Gavin are." He said patting Ronon's arm. "Follow me, there's a search party working its way up toward where they were last seen." He said jogging toward the stairs.

A path that normally took five minutes, now took twenty with all the caved in halls. Marines were working completely calm while the scientists were a tad more frantic. The more scientists Ronon recognized the worse he felt. None of them were Anna.

They came upon Lorne and a small team working on a completely caved in hallway. His home was only fifty feet on the other side of the fallen rubble. "How's it going Lorne?" John asked breathing heavily.

"Not much better than before, Sir." Lorne said glumly. "How is Rodney doing with getting the radio's back up?" He asked, moving rubble without looking up to John or Ronon. Neither were insulted.

"He says he's working on it." John said with a huff.

"Why aren't you working faster?" Ronon asked irritably.

Lorne stiffened and looked up, but wasn't angry, he was in fact quiet worried. "It's as fast as we can go. We have to clear the rubble and secure the structure of the cleared area before moving on, or it's going to fall in on us all over again." He tried to explain.

Ronon couldn't stay still. He was too close to just stop where he was. "We can't keep waiting!" He yelled, turning to run to the balcony near by.

"Ronon!" John yelled, following him out to the balcony.

Ronon ignored the yells from John and the Marines, scaling the side of the building to the next balcony that led to the common room of the floor, where we would have access to all the apartments. Being as motivated as he was, he made it easily across, even with the wind.

When he made it to the balcony he forced the door open and ran into the common room. It was littered with the ruin of the roof. John and Teyla's door was half covered, the door to his apartment was completely blocked but Radek and Becka's door was seemingly cleared. "Anna!" He yelled, banging on his door. "ANNA!" He bellowed, making his voice echo through the room.

There was quiet at first and Ronon only wanted to scream again until he heard a familiar voice. "Ronon?!" He heard yelled through the walls. He strained his ears to hear where it came from, but he knew who it was.

"Becka?!" He yelled back.

"Oh, thank the Virgin Mary! Ronon, I have Gavin!" She yelled frantically.

Ronon felt one of the knots in his chest undo itself hearing that his son was just on the other side of the wall before him. He ran up to Becka's door and tried to melt through it.

"Where's Anna?!" He asked, trying not to hope.

"I don't know, she asked me to watch him and then left!" She answered.

Ronon felt the need to throw up clench his stomach but he forced it back down. He pulled his gun from his holster and set it to 'kill'. "Get away from the door!" He bellowed and hoped Becka got far enough away to be safe from the blasts.

He took two steps back and started firing at the door. When the hole in the door was big enough for him to force it open. Becka's head poked out from around the corner and she rushed out with a bag on her shoulder holding both the babies. Ronon followed her out and took Gavin as quickly as he could.

Gavin was squirming against him, coughing softly. Ronon was worried about the cough, but he was too relieved to have his son in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at Becka as she bounced Anya to calm her down.

Becka nodded, her brown eyes wide in fear. "I think so, there's been a lot of dust kicked up in here and I don't know what's actually in it." She said looking worryingly between Anya and Gavin.

Ronon's mind quickly went over all of the horrible things that could be trapped in the walls of Atlantis and rushed Gavin to the balcony. "Follow me." He ordered.

Becka followed and saw the Marines and John on the balcony fifty feet over and four feet down. "How are we supposed to get over there?!" She screeched.

Ronon almost rolled his eyes, but handed Gavin to Becka instead. "Stay here," He said pointing to the balcony. He wanted his son to get fresh air.

Climbing back was not as easy as the first time, but Ronon managed to get there without losing his life. He landed on the balcony and John was in his face as soon as his feet were planted.

"Ronon, what are you doing?!" John demanded.

"Becka, Anya and Gavin are over there." Ronon said pointing back to the balcony. Becka had stepped into the doorway to get out of the wind with the babies. "I just got them out, but they can't climb." He told the shocked Marines.

"Puddle-jumper! They're still getting to the jumper bay, but I can go wait there then fly one out once they do, go wait for me up there with them. I'll try to get a doctor or nurse to follow you up." John said hitting Ronon's shoulder then started running.

Ronon nodded and started back toward Becka and the babies while the Marine's rushed to clear the hallway. After slipping twice and barely catching himself Ronon swore he would never climb on the outside of Atlantis again. Unless it pertained to Anna and Gavin's safety.

He scrambled onto the balcony and Becka was quickly at his side. "What's going on?" She asked hopefully, passing Gavin back to him.

Ronon cradled Gavin close to his chest, protecting him from the wind and relaxed for a moment against the wall. "Sheppard is going to go and wait for them to dig out a puddle-jumper then he'll get us out of here." He answered tiringly.

They weren't close to safe. Anna was still missing and Ronon was sure there was something wrong with his son. But he had won a small battle he was at least thankful for that. Becka sank next to him, hiding Anya behind Ronon's massive arms. Ronon could tell there was something wrong just by the way she looked down at her daughter. It was the same look Anna had when she had first tried to talk to him.

"What?" Ronon asked concerned. He had learned his lesson, he was always going to listen to the women in his life from now on.

"They've been breathing strange and coughing a lot." Becka answered solemnly.

Ronon could feel it too. Gavin was almost wheezing against him and all the relief he had once felt had completely left him. Worry had taken over now. They waited quietly, listening keenly to their children and for help. Fifteen minutes later a weak voice could be heard with the wind.

"Hello?!" A high pitched, but male voice, asked desperately.

Ronon reached for his gun quickly. "Hold him." He said handing Gavin to Becka and jumping to his feet.

He ran to the edge of the balcony and saw a short male nurse with a huge bag slung on his shoulder. Ronon grunted and reached down, stretching as far as he could and grabbed the man and hauled him over the side. Once the man found his land legs he looked up at Ronon and gulped. "T-thanks," He stammered.

Ronon pointed toward Becka. "Check the babies." He said seriously.

The man didn't need to be told twice. He rushed to Becka and started unpacking the supplies he brought. Ronon loomed over him and watched as he checked the baby's temperature, blood pressure and breathing sounds. His face changed when he listened to their chests and it didn't ease Ronon at all. Ronon and Becka didn't ask any questions, both too afraid to know the answers and let the nurse work until they saw a puddle-jumper start to slowly back toward them.

Ronon dragged everyone into the common room and waited for John to stop. He couldn't completely land the jumper since there wasn't enough and when the hatch opened there was three feet between the ground and the jumper. Ronon lifted Becka up into the jumper, then passed Anya and Gavin to her and John. The nurse climbed in on his own and Ronon did the same.

"How's everyone?" John asked as he closed the hatch and sat back in the drivers seat.

Ronon plopped into the seat next to him and shook his head while Becka handed him Gavin. "I dunno," He mumbled listlessly.

"Beckett is waiting with a team in the jumper-bay." John said quietly, looking at Gavin sadly.

It didn't take John more than two minutes to get back down into the jumper bay. Beckett was waiting with just one other nurse and two stretchers.

As soon as the hatch was open Beckett rushed in. "Becka, on the stretcher." He said sternly.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about them." She said looking down to Anya.

Beckett looked over Becka. She was dirty and looked a complete mess, but she didn't have a scratch on her. He nodded and reached for Anya. Becka let her daughter go with troubled eyes. Ronon stood and gave Gavin to the nurse that had scaled the side of the tower. He trusted him more at the moment. "We'll take good care of them." Beckett told them with a reassuring smile.

Becka and Ronon believed him but still followed him to the infirmary. Gavin and Anya were scared because of the chaos around them but their parents weren't worried about that anymore.

When they got to the infirmary and Anya and Gavin were in the cribs being attended to Becka asked John about Radek.

"He's fine, he's with Rodney getting the radios fixed." John answered knowingly.

She let out a relieved breath. "Does he know?" She asked more calmly than before.

"Yeah, he'll be down as soon as he gets the radios back up." John said, giving Becka a small smile of hope.

"Anna's missing, isn't she?" Becka asked sadly.

Ronon felt her words stab into his chest and he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the walls of Atlantis.

"Go look for her, I'll watch over Gavin." Becka said firmly.

While Ronon was normally annoyed with Becka, he knew from that moment on he would never feel anything less that admiration for her.

He nodded and left with John.

"It'll be okay." John said surely.

"I'll make it okay." Ronon corrected, stalking off, hoping his feet would guide him toward the one person he was missing more than anything.

AN: Review!


	27. Mending the Broken

AN: HOLY FUDGE BALLS. This has taken almost a year. I feel horrible guys, I'm sooooooo sorry. Everything has changed since I last updated. I have a full time job and full time college classes. Getting any fanfiction done is almost impossible. But I am so glad I'm able to update and I hope you all like it and I will try to get more out as soon as possible.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Mending the Broken

Ronon and John began their search for Anna where she had last been seen, which was the most damaged hall. Radek managed to get the radios working half an hour after Anya and Gavin had been brought to the infirmary. Ronon was in contact with the nurses as soon as possible to confirm his son's health while he looked for Anna.

They met up with Lorne near the damaged site and found a large team, working on clearing all of the debris from the hallway. The leader of the group turned and looked at Ronon.

"We're trying to clear the debris from the area so we can get to the rooms." The tired man told him, already knowing why they were there.

"Is there balcony access?" Ronon grumbled, a dangerous plan forming in his mind.

"No, we already tried, only two rooms have balconies and they were both empty." The soldier said shaking his head.

Ronon wanted to hit something in frustration.

"How much longer?" John asked sensing his friend's ever increasing hostility.

"An hour at the most." The man said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Where do you need us?" Ronon asked impatiently.

The soldiers were surprised to see Ronon and John start helping, but no one said anything to either of them. They worked tirelessly to try and get the hallway empty to access the remaining rooms. Ronon didn't stop to rest, drink and hardly breathe. He needed to get to those rooms, because there was a chance Anna was there and that she was alive.

The hour that had been estimated was cut in half with Ronon and John's help. They had enough of the hallway cleared to check four rooms, but they were empty of anyone, alive or dead. They moved through and when they got to the middle of the hall they were able to hear a faint scream.

Ronon's hopes were raised for a moment until he recognized the voice as someone else. "Cadman?" John yelled.

"Colonel Sheppard!" It was definitely Laura Cadman.

"We'll get you out soon!" John promised and the men jumped into action.

Ronon helped the soldiers move a piece of the roof that had blocked the door, along with a beam, trying to keep the rest of the structure sound. As soon as there was enough room, they pried the door open and found Cadman's bright hair as soon as the light filled the room.

"Thank God," She sighed from behind and under the rubble she was trapped by. John started clearing the debris quickly, with the help of a nurse to make sure they didn't injure her. "You need to get into the adjoining room." She urged while they pulled her out.

"Why?" John asked confused.

Cadman's arm and shoulder was badly injured from being pinned down, but she was still alert and sat up on her own to look at them all, locking eyes with Ronon instantly. "Anna is in there, she stopped talking to me ten minutes ago." She said seriously.

Ronon's heart fell in an instant, all while he turned and started moving fallen pieces of Atlantis that were blocking him from her. "Anna!" He yelled while he moved everything away from the doorway.

It was severely buried. A few soldiers were telling John that they needed more time to secure the structure, but no one had tried to stop Ronon from what he was doing. They were too afraid. Ronon was starting to steel himself to the thought of finding Anna's cold body under the rubble, letting go of the hope she was alive.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw while focusing on his task. John had moved to his side to help while a nurse and a soldier argued with Cadman to get her out of the room and to safer ground.

With the doorway cleared they were able to see better into the room, but there was so much fallen material, they couldn't find her immediately. Ronon scoured the room, forcing himself through small spaces, not stepping on anything that wasn't ground incase Anna was under it and in the corner of the room, almost entirely out of sight Ronon found Anna.

She wasn't moving from what he could tell and his lungs seized on him. She had a beam pinning her leg to the ground and pieces of the ceiling covering her and didn't look like she had any color left. Ronon saw more of her blood than her skin. Ronon pushed himself through the tight space between the outer wall and rubble and crouched down close to her, moving the loose debris.

She still hadn't moved and Ronon still hadn't taken a breath himself. He could feel John's eyes on his back but he didn't care about what other people saw at the moment and he touched Anna's face gingerly, waiting for the chill of her skin to seep into his bones. When his finger touched her cheek, she twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ronon," She whispered so quietly anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it.

A shuddered breath finally filled his lungs and he jumped to his feet, looking frantically to find a way to get her out from under the beam.

"Sheppard!" He yelled over his shoulder.

John rushed into the tight space with him and looked visibly stunned when Anna made brief eye contact with him before her eyes shut again. "She doesn't look too good." John said worryingly.

"Help me." Ronon practically ordered.

John nodded wordlessly and motioned the other soldiers to help. The soldiers moved as much debris as they could, to clear a path to get Anna out, but moving the beam proved troublesome.

"We need her out now, she's lost too much blood already." The nurse, a young, robust, woman said as she checked Anna's vitals.

"Move," Ronon ordered, making everyone take a few steps away from him. He crouched down and with all the strength he had in him, lifted the beam.

Anna whimpered and cried out weakly at first because the beam had imbedded into her leg. John rushed to her and scooped her up, pulling her out from under the beam and rushing her from the room.

Ronon lowered the beam slowly and took off after John as soon as he could. Anna was already on a gurney and the nurse was tying off her leg. He moved so he was at her side and helped the nurse push the gurney along. John stayed behind to help with Cadman while the other soldiers continued to clear the hallway.

Ronon had seen Anna scared out of her wits, broken and tired. But seeing her on the gurney, so small, pale and covered in her own blood and there was nothing he could do to help. All he could do was push her faster to someone else who would be able to stitch her up, and hopefully keep her alive.

They got her to a transporter and rushed to the infirmary. The area was filled with injured people, but it wasn't as hectic as it had been. A few more nurses rushed up to the gurney with Anna and pulled her into an empty room.

Carson rushed in a few minutes later while the nurses were working to clean out her leg. He studied her wound for a moment before he moved to Ronon and patted his shoulder. "It could be worse." He said with some sense of assurance.

Ronon didn't believe him.

"Trust me, Lad, I'll take good care of her." Carson promised.

Ronon couldn't answer him, he just took a final look at Anna and left the room. A nurse was guiding him along, not that he realized, to the room that Gavin was in. He didn't have the ability to thank the nurse because they moved along quickly. Radek and Becka were also in the room, standing between Gavin and Anya's cribs.

"They are still running tests." Becka said as soon as she saw him. "Did you find her?" She asked hopefully.

Ronon gave a gruff nod and stalked to Gavin's crib and looked down at his son. They had taped an oxygen tube into his nostrils and leads attached to his chest, monitoring his heart rate and breathing. He was alert, enough to notice his father and start squirming and reaching for him. Ronon picked up Gavin and held him close.

"We're not supposed to pick them up." Radek tried to tell Ronon.

Ronon turned and glared at the scientist. He just had to pull Gavin's mother out of a mass of rubble and looked near death, not to mention that there was something wrong with his son, there was not a person in the universe who was going to stop him from holding his own son.

They were all alone for a while. Another doctor came to check on them and advised Ronon that Anna was still in surgery and tried to tell him to put Gavin back in the crib. Ronon didn't even need to argue because as soon as the woman made eye contact with him she just stammered and walked off. He stood the whole time, rocking Gavin and trying not to think of every horrible scenario that could happen to Anna and his son.

About two hours later John arrived. "Hey," He said to all of them. "How're they doin'?" He asked looking between the babies.

"Okay, for the moment." Becka said as she folded her arms across her chest. Radek moved closer to her and hugged her.

"Good," He said attempting a smile. Ronon still hadn't even looked at John so the Colonel walked over to his friend. "Heard anything about Anna?" He asked as he looked at Gavin, asleep soundly in his father's arms.

"Still in surgery." He muttered.

"She'll be fine." John assured.

Ronon answered with a grunt.

John stayed with them, standing in silence for a long while until Carson walked in. Ronon froze and looked at Carson warily.

"She's in recovery now, alive and stable." Carson told them all as they looked at him intently.

Ronon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"She can have visitors." Carson said, looking specifically at Ronon.

Staring down at Gavin, Ronon was torn. He wanted to see Anna, but he couldn't leave Gavin. John could see the conflict in Ronon's eyes. "I can take him." John offered.

Ronon looked over to John, his closest friend. If there was someone other than himself and Anna he would trust with his son, it would be John. He nodded and passed Gavin to him. John held Gavin with the same care that he held his own daughter. Ronon could tell Gavin was in good hands and left for the recovery room.

Walking through the infirmary Ronon walk passed another open room. "What do you mean I'm pregnant?" He heard Cadman scream. "Where's McKay?" She shrieked.

Ronon almost felt like laughing, but he couldn't. His body physically couldn't enjoy even the thought of Rodney being completely torn apart by a Marine. He walked straight to the recovery room and found Anna, in a gurney, waking up. She wasn't alert, in any way, but she was at least awake enough to notice Ronon when he walked up to her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Something exploded," Ronon answered vaguely, still unsure himself.

"Is Gavin okay?" She asked desperately.

Ronon nodded, unsure on whether to tell her that he was a few rooms away, being treated for something unknown.

She sighed in relief. "Where is he?" She asked confused.

Ronon knew he had to tell her then. "Under observation." He said feeling a helpless feeling settle over him.

"Why?" She asked, panicking.

"Something in the dust that he breathed in." Ronon answered unsure.

"I need to see him." She said urgently, trying to push herself up. He tried to stop her and hold her down, but she grabbed him. "Help me or get someone who will." She said tersely.

Ronon couldn't help but recognize her 'momma bear' spirit coming out and appreciate it more, but her leg was bandaged and even surrounded with a contraption that kept it from moving. She didn't need to be walking.

"Stay, I'll get him." He said before turning and leaving.

Ronon went to the lab, where Carson was working and walked up to him. "Gavin needs to be moved to Anna's room." He said simply.

"She needs rest." Carson said knowingly.

"It's that or she walks to him." Ronon said seriously.

Carson sighed. "I'll get a nurse to bring him, but he needs to stay in the incubator." He told Ronon firmly.

Ronon nodded. He stayed with Carson then followed the nurse that received the order to move Gavin. He told John that Anna was okay and to go find Teyla and make sure her and Molly were okay. He hovered closely while Gavin was wheeled into Anna's room and stayed close to Anna and Gavin as they plugged in the remaining monitors.

"Let anyone know if you need anything." The nurse said quietly.

"Thank you," Anna said with a tight throat. The nurse nodded then left the room.

Anna reached out and touched the incubator. "He looks so helpless." She croaked.

"He'll be okay," Ronon said, trying to sound like he was completely sure of the fact, but he wasn't.

"Is Anya okay?" She asked tearily as she kept her hand pressed to the incubator.

"Same," Ronon said nodding to the incubator.

She swallowed and nodded.

Ronon stood behind Gavin's incubator, looking down at his son, trying not to look at Anna because it was making his stomach churn seeing the injuries she sustained, that he couldn't protect her from.

"Ronon," She said suddenly. Ronon looked up to her with furrowed brows. "What's wrong?" She asked worryingly.

He shook his head. "Rest," He said firmly.

"I can't, you're standing three feet away from me, tenser than I've seen you in months." She pointed out.

Ronon remained silent. He was not proficient when it came to him talking about how badly he screwed up, his feelings or anything really.

"Please, I want to think about something other than all of the horrible things that could be wrong with my son right now." She whispered with tears streaking her cheeks.

Ronon felt his stomach knot up again. He hated seeing her broken and panicking about their son. He wanted to rewind to when he left and make sure he never did. "It's my fault." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked confused, looking at him with her tear filled eyes.

"I should have listened to you." He answered trying to keep a tough exterior up for her even though he felt like crying himself. "I'm sorry." He said stiffly.

Anna started shaking her head softly. "Ronon, it's not your fault something blew up in Atlantis." She said calmly, sniffling the tears away.

"It's my fault I didn't listen you." He said, clenching his fists, just thinking about how he left them.

"It was just my panic Ronon. My 'doom-spidey-sense' kicked in and I felt like something horrible was going to happen. The only reason I freaked out so much because the two times it really scared me, Dan cheated on me and the other time all of my brothers were in a car accident and were in the hospital for a week and a half. I just didn't want to be alone." She explained, still trying to convince him it wasn't entirely his fault.

"And I shouldn't have left." He said with a tight jaw, getting more upset with himself as the

"But it wouldn't have changed anything." She said surely. "That machine would have still blown up and it could have been worse. We could have been somewhere that got the worst damage and one of us might be dead." She said truthfully, shuddering a little at the though. "Gavin isn't in the best condition right now, but he is alive and I can't complain." She said with a little sigh. Ronon was not convinced. "Please come here." She said touching the side of her bed.

Ronon walked around the incubator and sat on the edge of her bed stiffly, making sure none of his body was touching her in case she had some injury he could not see. She reached over and touched his hand.

"Please don't hate yourself for something you didn't do." She said softly.

"I wasn't here when you both needed me. I promised myself that I'd always be here to protect you and him, but I wasn't. Even if I couldn't have stopped the machine, I still broke my promise." He said through his clenched teeth.

He had flashes back to Sateda, when he failed everyone on his planet including Malena. He wasn't going to be able to survive something like that again. He couldn't lose Anna and Gavin. He would be what really turned him into an animal.

Anna looked at Ronon with stunned silence. He was firmly in the belief that it was entirely his fault that they were both in the infirmary in their current condition and Anna wasn't sure if she could ever convince him otherwise.

She was still a little upset that he did leave, but she didn't blame him for the chaos that followed. He was there at the moment, that's all Anna needed from him. Neither of them could go back in time and change what had happened and Anna didn't want him to live in the past more than he already did, but she didn't know to get him to accept that as well.

She clutched his hand and took in a deep breath. "Can you help me sit up?" She asked quietly.

Ronon stood and looked to the contraption her leg was in. "Your leg." He said unsure.

"If you sit behind me, it will be fine." She said looking over her shoulder.

He wasn't entirely convinced he should actually do it, but it was better than moving her and her leg completely. He walked around to the other side of her bed and lowered the half of the bed that was slightly propped and then sat behind her, letting one leg hang off the side and using the other to help Anna sit up. She leaned against him, letting out a shuddering breath when he was finished.

"You okay?" He asked tensing.

She nodded and took his arm and held it around her, gripping his forearm and shifting until she was comfortable and could look at Gavin with her full attention. She was leaning against Ronon's chest contently, with his arm around her waist but she could tell he was still tense.

"Ronon," She said a small voice.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, gripping her waist a little tighter.

"Please relax, I can't calm myself down if I know you're just as upset as I am." She murmured.

She felt him nod and take a deep breath in. He didn't relax completely, but he did enough for Anna to think so. She slipped into sleep an hour later. The nurse came to check on them not long after and wasn't happy to see Anna sitting up, but didn't say anything about it. Checking on Gavin, who had been sleeping as well, Ronon looked at the nurse intently.

"He's going to be fine. It's just for precautious, it's easier for his lungs." The nurse told him knowingly.

"How much longer does he have to be in it?" Ronon grumbled, glaring at the incubator.

"Another day and he'll be good to go, all his tests are coming back normal but Dr. Beckett wants to be sure." The nurse said with a reassuring smile before closing Gavin back in.

Ronon watched over them protectively, making sure Gavin's breathing was normal and that Anna's leg didn't move in her sleep, still feeling like the lowest piece of scum in the universe. The only redeeming factor was that he had Anna in his arms and Gavin at his finger tips, he could wallow in his self-hatred in peace with them there.

AN: Review!


	28. Safe

AN: Break before next semester starts, I'm hoping to finish this story and at least a few other updates in my remaining stories. Three more chapters to go and its all over. Its been a nice run, but once all these are finished, I'm bowing out of fanfiction. Damn college. :( Thank you for reading and enjoying (or not) and reviewing!

Chapter Twenty Eight

Safe

When John saw Ronon hovering over Anna and Gavin, completely safe, John felt like he could leave, at least for the moment. He walked out of the infirmary stopping only when he saw two nurses around McKay's passed out form on the ground in the room with Laura in the room, laying on a gurney with an angry look on her face.

"Is he okay?" John asked offhand, looking down at McKay as his eyes started to flutter rapidly.

"He won't be! He got me pregnant!" Laura shrieked.

John backed away slowly with that statement. He wasn't willing to stand between Rodney and the Marine he knocked up. But he did have to hold in the laugh he had. He was amazed Rodney actually had the ability to impregnate someone.

Leaving the infirmary he started jogging toward the Jumper Bay. There were was only one jumper remaining. John took his radio from his hip and opened the wave. "Elizabeth," He said quickly.

"Sheppard?" She asked confused.

"I need to use the jumper to go back to the main land." He said pleadingly.

"Keep radio contact please." Elizabeth said in a sympathetic tone.

John rushed into the jumper and took off while the doors were still closing. He sped to the mainland, in faster time he had in the past. He knew exactly where Teyla and his daughter where, and didn't slow down until he got to the clearing where he had dropped them off two days earlier.

They weren't in the clearing, they were with the Athosian's, he landed the jumper and cloaked it before he took off running. It was a familiar path for him. He normally was with them when they visited the Athosian's and he knew where they would be, or at least he thought he did.

Halfway to the village he heard a loud and angry voice yell from further down the path. "John!" It was Teyla.

John let out a relieved breath and slowed to a jog while they both covered the distance to each other.

Teyla was in an absolute frenzy. Molly was in her arms, looking at her mother with an odd look on her little face. "Why have you not answered the radio? I have not heard anything from Atlantis in almost three days, I-" Teyla's tangent was cut off by John kissing her soundly.

He never felt so at peace then. Atlantis wasn't in perfect condition, but Teyla and their daughter were. He broke the kiss only to wrap his arms tightly around the both of them.

"John," She murmured against his shoulder.

"Something blew up, caused a lot of damage." He answered without her asking the question.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked in shock.

"A few people, two confirmed deaths." He listed.

"John-" She tried to say hastily.

"You need to stay here, with your people and Molly, until its safe." He said firmly.

"What about Gavin and Anya?" She asked, worried.

"They are in the infirmary." He said trying not to let too much emotion through.

"Are they alright?" She asked with more concern.

"From what I know, yeah." He answered with a shrug.

"John," She muttered, shaking her head and holding Molly closer.

He sealed his eyes and hugged them both tightly. "I know," He muttered. They were both thinking the same thing, it could have been them, and Molly could have been hurt.

He held them both close and vowed to not let them go. He didn't want to see them get hurt like the others, he felt bad for thinking about it.

"Do you have to go back?" Teyla asked as Molly grabbed at John's birthday.

"Not yet. We have radio contact back, they'll let me know when they need me." John said as he rubbed her back.

Teyla nodded against his chest.

They stood there for a while before Teyla moved and kissed him again, feeling relieved to have John under her fingers again.

"Let's go back to the village." John offered, steering them toward the village.

When they got to the village everyone was pleased to see John unscathed and prayed for the safety of the rest of the expedition. They went to Teyla's tent with Molly and John noticed how tired Teyla looked.

"Have you slept?" He asked.

"Not since I couldn't contact Atlantis." She said shaking her head.

He picked Molly up and held her close. "Sleep, I've got her." He said smiling.

She sighed and nodded. She laid in the bed of the tent and John followed, wanting to stay close to her. She snuggled to his side and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and before John knew it, he was falling asleep too with Molly laying soundly on his chest.

He felt Teyla coil tightly around him before he finally slipped off to sleep.

John didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he was jolted awake by the radio going off in his ear. Molly started crying when she was jostled from his movements. John started soothing Molly while trying to answer the radio.

"Sheppard." He answered sleepily.

"John, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

Teyla was waking up just ask Molly stopped crying. "Yeah, with Teyla and Molly." He told Elizabeth, feeling a hint of guilt that he was safe and sound while everyone else was still scrambling around Atlantis.

"I need you back, you have another hour." She said sounding tired.

"Okay," John agreed as he watched Teyla take Molly and hold her to her breast.

Teyla looked at John with concern. "They need you?" She asked knowingly.

He nodded.

"I should join you." Teyla said as she started to look around, most likely for her radio.

"No, I want you to stay here, with Molly. We'll be sending people here, we need you here." John said firmly. He didn't want her back on Atlantis where she could still get hurt and he wanted Molly to at least have one parent make it out of the crisis.

Teyla nodded.

He pulled Teyla close and held her while she fed Molly, using the time to calm himself before he had to go back to the chaos Atlantis had turned into.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked with concern.

She nodded against his chest. "I know John, and I love you." She said quietly.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, didn't want you to think otherwise." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed in silence for a while before Molly's burps interrupted them. John smiled down at his daughter and played with her feet for a while before he remembered he had to leave. With a heavy sigh, John and Teyla stood and she walked with him back to the puddle jumper, while he carried Molly.

"Please be careful John." She urged,

"I will be." He promised.

"I cannot lose you John." She said with tears filling her eyes.

John leaned down to kiss her, wrapping them both into a tight hug. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a grin. She laughed through her tears and nodded.

They separated and John went to the puddle jumper and took off for Atlantis, feeling more at peace knowing Teyla and Molly were safe.

AN: Review!


	29. The Rest

AN: So, this one was pretty much half way done before I posted the other, so that's why its out so fast, but if I can keep the pace I might be able to finish the story by tonight, or tomorrow. Yay!

Chapter Twenty Nine

The Rest

Six weeks seemed like an eternity for all of the residents of Atlantis. They had finally managed to clear all of the blocked hallways and half of the rubble away. But Ronon hadn't seen any of it, he hadn't left the infirmary in the past thirteen days. Gavin had been released a week earlier with a clean bill of health, but Anna was still recovering from internal bruising, a severe laceration to her leg with muscle damage and a concussion.

Ronon watched from the other side of the room as Anna stroked Gavin's hair while he slept on her chest. It was the morning of fourteenth day and while normally, Ronon would have been itching to get out and leave, the thought hadn't crossed his mind in the time Anna and Gavin occupied the infirmary. Anna had been awake for the past hour and the nurses had already come and gone with her breakfast.

"Ronon," She whispered quietly, looking at him with a smile on her face and in her eyes.

He didn't speak, he hadn't for the past few weeks, and walked over to her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

She looked up at him with strain in her eyes. She had a bruise that spanned from the right side of the crown of her head down to where her jaw met her neck that was angry now and the random cuts all over her had scabbed over now. She didn't look her best at that moment, but she looked a lot better than she had when Ronon first found her.

"Can you get a nurse for me, please?" She asked softly.

Ronon just nodded and walked out of the room and caught the attention of the first nurse he saw then nodded over his shoulder to Anna and Gavin. The nurse walked into the room and to Anna's bedside.

"What do you need?" The nurse whispered as she checked Anna's vitals.

"When can I leave?" Anna asked desperately, making Ronon look at her with raised brows.

"I'll go ask Dr. Beckett." The nurse said with a smile before she left the room.

Ronon stood a few feet away from the bed, the same way he had been doing unless she asked him to come closer, and studied her.

Before either of them had anything to say, Carson walked it. "You look lovely today, as usual." He told her smiling.

"Good morning Carson," Anna said pleasantly, while she brushed Gavin's longer hair.

"So you want to leave us?" Carson said with a feign pout.

"I'm fine now and so is Gavin, I feel like I'm taking up space here." She said logically.

"I think that would be alright for you to leave." Carson said surely, with a smile.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Aye." He said with a nod.

"Thank you Carson," Anna cried happily. She had been dying to get out of the room for days.

"You're welcome Luv, I'll have the nurses discharge you and get you both ready to leave." He said as he patted her shoulder. He took a step away from the bed and looked to the hulking man standing at the end of the bed. "Ronon, can we speak in the hall?" He asked sounding completely calm.

Ronon glanced at Anna safely in the bed and then followed the doctor out into the hall. When they were out of ear shot Beckett stopped and turned to look up at Ronon seriously.

"I know you're not much for speaking Ronon, so I'll do the talking if ya don't mind." He asked as he squared his shoulders.

Ronon looked at the doctor with a raised brow but nodded anyway.

"Anna's doin' well, but she'd be better if you did more than stand in the corner like some bodyguard." Beckett said with his normal earnest concern.

Ronon grunted.

"She's not one to hold a grudge but you are and even if it's at yourself, it's not healthy for any of ya'." Beckett continued, trying to reason with the stubborn father.

Ronon's mouth turned down as his brows pinched.

"Just something to consider." He said simply.

Ronon grumbled lowly and went back to Anna's room. A nurse was helping her into normal clothes while another was gathering the items that had accumulated while they stayed. There was a lot to move. Ronon sighed and coughed awkwardly.

"I'll get Sheppard to help." He announced, making all of the action in the room stop as he turned and walked toward a nearby transporter.

Anna watched him as he left, feeling stunned, until Gavin squealed. She reached over to the nurse holding him and she passed her son to her. She had been doing all she could to stay sane while Ronon took a strange vow of silence. She wanted to hear him talk to Gavin again and laugh at something stupid Rodney did. But he wouldn't. He had recoiled into himself and only stood by like a statue.

Ronon returned with John quickly, who happily began to haul things toward the transporter while Ronon took Gavin and helped Anna to the transporter. She had been cleared to walk but her leg was still weak.

John helped them to their rooms, which had been mostly repaired, and stayed to help Ronon put all of the stuff away. Teyla showed up a few minutes later with Molly and instantly hugged Anna.

"It is wonderful to see you looking so much better and out of the infirmary." Teyla said emotionally as she sat down next to her.

Anna smiled at her. "Its nice to be home." She said happily.

"I have some good news." Teyla said, still smiling.

"What is it?" Anna asked excitedly. She wanted to get her mind off of Ronon's strange behavior.

"I believe I am pregnant." She said in a hushed tone.

"Really?" Anna asked, almost breathless.

"I am not sure yet, it is very soon." Teyla added.

"That's great." Anna said as she hugged Teyla tightly, with their two children in the middle of the hug as well.

"John is very excited, I am surprised but pleased." Teyla said looking more and more relieved.

"Hopefully Atlantis is back to its former glory in time for the new one." Anna said, still trying to wrap her mind around another baby in Atlantis.

"I hope so as well, or at least in time for Laura's child." Teyla said with a nod.

"I still can't believe her and McKay are having a baby." Anna said as she shook her head.

"I think Rodney does not either." Teyla chuckled.

Anna laughed. "I haven't seen him in a while." She said almost sadly.

"He has been very busy." Teyla said as she reached out and held Anna's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh, I know, I just miss being a part of the action. I probably shouldn't push it though, I just got them to let me walk." Anna laughed.

Teyla smiled at her. "Everything will go back to normal soon enough." She said surely.

"Did you tell her?" John asked with an almost crazed smile on his face.

Teyla laughed. "Yes, John." She chuckled.

Ronon just rolled his eyes and walked over to Teyla, leaning down to hug her. "Congratulations." He grumbled.

"Thank you Ronon." Teyla said with a voice thick with tears as she hugged him tightly and Molly pulled at his dreads.

"We better leave you three to settle in. Be warned, Becka will probably be bashing in soon." John said cautiously as Teyla stood and they walked out together.

Ronon groaned as Anna waved to Molly and said her goodbyes to the couple. When the door closed, Anna sighed again.

"Its nice to be home." Anna said happily as she bounced Gavin on her good leg.

Ronon sat down next to her on the couch and just gave nod and a grunt. She let out another sight, more exasperated this time and made herself comfortable, draping her injured leg across his lap and lulling Gavin back into the sleep he was awoken from to go home.

Ronon didn't move or speak. He just sat with Anna and Gavin, listening to the both of them so he knew for a fact they were both alive, they were both okay.

"Do you still blame yourself?" Anna asked quietly.

Ronon looked over to Anna and didn't say anything for a while before he looked back toward the window, out at the ocean. "Yes," He muttered.

She moved closer to him and tucked herself under his arm. He instantly held her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It worked out okay, in the end. That's what matters." She told him calmly.

He didn't respond to her and she didn't mind. She didn't need a response. She knew he would hate himself for a while and there was nothing she could do to change that, so she just kept herself close so that when he was ready to forgive himself, she'd be there.

Anna yawned and tried to adjust herself more so she was comfortable and Ronon scooped her up and moved her onto his lap so she could lay against him without twisting herself. She relaxed against him as she settled with her forehead against his neck and their son on his chest. Ronon kept them both in his arms and closed his eyes as well.

He wouldn't be able to sleep but he could rest and he needed it. They weren't in the infirmary anymore so he wasn't on edge as much but he still couldn't help but wonder if something else was going to blow up and if it was going to take them both away from him, for sure this time.

"Sleep Ronon," Anna murmured against his skin.

He grunted but didn't argue with her.

AN: Review!


	30. The Promise

AN: Just one more chapter and then its all finished. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you all enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing. Thanks again for the patience as well, its been wonderful. Stargate is still a huge part of my life and maybe I'll write another fic, later on down the road.

Chapter Thirty

The Promise

It was six months since the explosion in Atlantis. The babies were now crawling expertly and getting ready to walk. Everyone was back into the normal swing. Laura was ready to have her baby at any moment and Teyla was visibly pregnant. John had proposed when the pregnancy test confirmed they were expecting again but it was Radek and Becka who had stolen the spot light.

Radek told her after Anya was released from the infirmary that they were going to get married when their favorite pier was cleared and safe for people again. Becka was thrilled and had been counting the days. Elizabeth had just confirmed the pier was accessible and now Becka was ready for her wedding day.

The whole of Atlantis was excited to see a wedding after the disasters that had occurred months earlier and continue to move along while living in another galaxy. Becka had made Anna her maid of honor with Jen and Teyla as bride's maids. Radek surprisingly had Rodney as his best man with other scientists as groomsmen. The wedding was easily planned the only thing they were waiting on was Becka's dress that was being made by Athosians.

"Are you going to straighten my hair?" Becka asked Anna as they were in the brides home, coordinating the dresses for the bridal party.

"Sure, I can borrow Jen's straightener." Anna said as she smiled at the babies.

Gavin, Molly and Anya were playing in a pack-n-play together. Ronon was out on a mission with John and Radek was in the labs while Teyla was taking a much needed nap.

"Sometimes I'm amazed at how nicely they play together." Anna said as she remembered her own brothers and sister.

"I know, I was already yanking my sisters hair out." Becka said as she shook her head.

Anna laughed.

"So, I have decided on blue for everyone else to wear. Radek looks good in blue." Becka said seriously as they looked over the dresses Jen had brought them.

"I like it." Anna agreed.

"Alright, so I'll let everyone know." Becka said as she picked up her tablet and started the email.

Anna was glad to see Becka so calm when normally she would be going crazy. Motherhood had chilled her frantic pace and she benefited from it.

"Where the hell is your sister?" Becka shrieked. Anna sighed and tapped her radio, realizing that motherhood really couldn't change everything.

Ronon was walking through the woods of another planet he didn't care to know about with John, Lorne and Rodney. Lorne and Rodney were scouting another path, a paved road that showed promise of a real civilization while John and Ronon were going around looking for any signs of danger.

"Sheppard." Ronon said feeling awkward already.

"Yeah?" John asked easily as he continued to scan the tree line.

"How do you propose, on Earth?" Ronon struggled to ask.

John froze for a moment and tried not to grin. He knew that the Bennett's had sent something to Ronon that was in a small box because he was there when the Daedalus had beamed everything down. He imaged it was important because it was labeled so, but didn't ask about it.

"You, uh, get down on one knee, with a ring and ask her to marry you." John explained as simply as he could.

"Why?" Ronon grunted.

"Well, getting on one knee shows your making yourself vulnerable to her choice and that you respect her." John answered.

Ronon was silent, processing everything John had told him and John was feeling antsy now. "How did you propose on Sateda?" John asked curiously.

"You go to her family with a gift and ask to take their daughter as a wife, if they agree then you give her a bracelet that would have been made by the eldest woman in your family." Ronon explained.

"Sounds pretty close to the Earth way." John said with a nod.

Ronon grunted.

"You know, Anna isn't the type for a big show or anything." John offered, making Ronon glare at him. "I'm just saying, she is simple and doesn't need to make a big deal out of things, just asking her is enough." John finished as he walked ahead of Ronon to leave him with his thoughts.

Ronon grumbled and tried to focus on something other than possibly proposing to Anna while they searched the planet.

When the team got back to Atlantis a few hours later with only news of an abandoned planet, it was late on Atlantis and almost everyone was asleep. Ronon went straight home, leaving his weapons in a locked case before going to Gavin's room. He was asleep in his crib so Ronon tucked his blanket around him tightly and left him alone.

In his room, he found Anna in bed with a book. She glanced up at him and smiled then went back to reading. Ronon felt awkward again. They had been sharing a room for months, it helped Anna sleep and him, but now he was thrown back to his conversation with John and how unsure he felt.

Ronon stripped down to his underwear and threw himself into the bed, under the covers and draped his arm over his face to block out the light Anna had on. A few seconds later, Anna shifted, the light clicked off and he felt her curl up to his side and rest her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. Her skin was warm and chased away the chill air Atlantis always had.

"Bad mission?" She asked quietly.

He dropped the arm from his face and looked down at her. Her hair was almost gleaming in the dark and he could make out every scar on her face just with the moonlight.

He shook his head silently and held her face as he leaned down to kiss her. She gripped his side as he kept his lips to hers until she broke away to breathe. She twisted herself so she was mostly on top of him, with a smile as she kissed him. One of his hands cradled her waist and the other continued to hold her cheek while she sighed against his lips.

He liked this the most. Gavin peacefully and safely asleep in the other room, with Anna's lips and body pressed against his.

Ronon stopped the kiss by rolling onto his side, moving her with him and just cradling her close to him. Tomorrow was Becka's wedding and he needed all the sleep he could get for the event. He buried his nose into her hair and listened to her even breaths as he drifted to sleep.

He woke up to Anna untangling herself from his grip but he didn't get up. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with Gavin, who was naked expect for a diaper. He was babbling as Anna laid back down with him and passed him to his father.

"I need to get into the shower and start getting ready for the wedding, can you bathe him?" She asked in a rush.

Ronon nodded. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

He ended up washing Gavin in the kitchen sink and Gavin enjoyed playing spoons while he bathed. Anna came out with her hair twisted strangely and rushed out in sweat pants and a loose shirt. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed a dress that was in there and rushed out.

"Becka is having a moment, can you get him dressed? I laid out the outfit on the changing table."

He nodded again. "Good luck." He said with a chuckle. She sighed and walked over to him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"No wedding should ever be this difficult." She sighed before she ran out the front door.

Ronon took his time with Gavin's bath, having fun playing with him then got him dressed in the little slacks and button-down. Ronon just put on his normal outfit, knowing that no one would expect him to wear more than that, and made his way to the East Pier with Gavin. Many of the guests were already showing up. Ronon had to take Gavin to one of the back rooms because he was the ring bearer.

Ronon had to trudge past the waiting groomsmen and into the room where Anna was now dressed in a formfitting blue dress that he wanted to take off with her hair down in long waves. Becka was in the bathroom, screaming at Jen through the door, who was also wearing a blue dress. Teyla walked up to him and took Gavin, who squealed at the sight of her.

"Could you check on John and Molly for me please?" Teyla asked.

Ronon smirked and nodded and walked to Anna and touched the small of her back to get her attention. She had been trying to arrange Becka's bouquet and stopped to look at Ronon, looking exhausted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Teyla has Gavin," He grumbled as he ran his hand up and down her back. She smiled at him and nodded.

Ronon turned and left the room before Becka did anything to him and tracked down John. He was sitting a little ways away from the room with Molly who was dressed as a poofy, light blue dress and John wore his formal uniform.

Ronon approached them with a raised brow. John sighed. "She is a flower girl, with Anya. They have to wear this, so far she likes it, but she's tried to eat it a few times." John tried to explain.

"Everyone has lost it." Ronon said shaking his head.

"Pretty much." John agreed.

An hour later everything was settled. Ronon and John went to sit in their designated seats in the front row and waited with the rest of the party for Becka and her bridal party. Radek was already on the alter, with Rodney behind him looking just as nervous as he was as they waited. Elizabeth was on the other side of John and Ronon was getting impatient because he hadn't seen Anna or his son in the time they had to wait for Becka.

When the music finally started, everyone stood and watched as the flower girls came out, being carried by Jen and Teyla. John smiled at Teyla as she helped Molly throw the flower petals onto the ground. Next, Anna walked down the aisle with Gavin, who was the ring bearer and held a small box in his hand, Ronon didn't think anyone looked as beautiful as she did.

Anna passed Gavin to Ronon just as Becka made her way down the aisle. Anna stood in the spot opposite of Rodney and watched Becka as she walked down toward them with a smile. Becka's dress was off-white with lace long sleeves with vine detail that hung just off the shoulder and a tight bodice, making Radek swallow hard and shift awkwardly in his spot. There were a few tears within the crowd but Becka managed to maintain herself.

Becka made it to the alter and the minister, one of the few ordained people of the expedition was actually Chuck so he presided over the wedding, naturally, began his speech. Ronon didn't pay attention, he was busy watching Anna. She stood behind Becka and watched their exchange of words with a deep fascination.

Gavin was squirming in Ronon's lap, wanting to get down to play with the flower petals on the floor, and Anna noticed. She turned and took a quick step off the alter to give him one of the petals. No one but Gavin and Ronon seemed to notice her deviation from the wedding.

When Chuck asked for the rings, Ronon stood, with Gavin and walked up to the both of them. Chuck opened the box and they both took out the others ring and Ronon sat back down. Gavin didn't like losing his box so Ronon sat him on the ground so he could continue to play with the petals. Jen glared at him while Anna giggled at the sight.

Becka and Radek placed the others ring on the others finger and kissed, making everyone cheer as they stood. Ronon managed to clap for the couple. They turned and walked down the aisle, Anna followed and scooped Gavin up off of the floor before Ronon could and walked down the aisle with Rodney. When the grooms men and bridesmaids made it down the aisle, everyone else followed, and Ronon ended up walking with Laura, who was painfully pregnant.

"I've been told by Becka that I can't have the baby until tomorrow." Laura said as strode with Ronon to the mess hall.

Ronon snorted, that sounded like Becka.

"Anna looked great and Gavin looked like a little you." She said with a smirk.

He smiled. "It runs in the family." He said proudly.

Laura laughed at him.

When they got to the mess hall a lot of the tables were already filled out. They were part of the main table in the back of the mess hall. Ronon could see an empty seat next to Anna meant for him and Laura had one next to Rodney. They both sat down and ate with everyone.

Becka was ecstatically happy, talking to Teyla about their possible plans for another baby. John was answering Rodney's questions about the birth and Ronon had Anna to himself.

"You look good." He said simply, but he wanted it to mean more.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," She murmured with a blush.

There were a few speeches for the newly married couple, nothing outlandish, and the frivolities lasted into the night. Ronon had fun just watching the expedition dance and be merry for once. Anna had danced with Jen once but refused to go back out, so her sister kept her arms around Lorne for the rest of the night.

When the new bride and groom made their farewell, with Anya in tow, people finally started to leave the mess hall. Rodney had already been gone for about an hour because Laura was tired. Teyla managed to at least make it until Becka and Radek left the party but left soon after with John and Molly.

Anna sat next to him, with Gavin asleep on his chest and watched as everyone left. "It was a great wedding." She said with a sigh.

Ronon nodded. He didn't have any other Earth weddings to compare to, but he still enjoyed it. "Ready?" He asked as he stood, slowly to keep Gavin asleep on his chest.

Anna followed behind him as they walked to the nearest transporter and made their way back to their home. Ronon took Gavin straight to his room as he heard Anna go into the bathroom. He undressed Gavin and put him to bed after changing his diaper. Gavin fell back asleep easily. When Ronon got out of his sons room, Anna was in the shower. He went to the bedroom and undressed down to his underwear and lay in bed, cleaning his knives while he waited for Anna to get out of the bathroom.

When he finished with his largest knife, he opened the drawer to his bed side table and saw the box that contained the ring Anna's parents had sent him. He put the knife in the drawer and stared at the box for a long time. He was only jolted from his own head when Anna came into the room in a baggy shirt with her hair in a towel.

He looked up at her as she came inside. She lay in bed and took out her book and curled up behind him with it. She settled easily and didn't ask any questions about what he was doing, she never did. He reached in and took the box out and held it in his hands. He closed the drawer and turned in the bed, laying back while keeping the box at his side. Anna moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while she read her book.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Anna sat up. "Ronon, are you okay?" She asked concerned. Ronon wasn't surprised that she noticed something was different with him.

He looked down at Anna and let out a long breath. "I don't know how to do this." He grumbled.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

He took the box and sat up. Anna sat up as well and looked at him with more concern. He turned and opened the box so she didn't see and took out the ring and placed the box on his bedside table. The ring was so small in his hand and when he looked at her, she looked like she was getting ready to panic.

"John tried to tell me how to do this, but I still don't know what I'm doing." Ronon admitted as he opened his hand and showed her the ring.

Her eyes went big and she grabbed her mouth with both her hands.

"I want you to be my wife." He said simply.

Anna seemed stunned into silence and just stared at him.

"Did I do it wrong?" He asked.

She started shaking her head and grabbed his face and kissed him. She laughed. "You did it right." She agreed as she laughed.

Ronon smiled at her and looked down at the ring. "I don't know where this goes on." He said as he held it awkwardly.

She handed him her left hand and pointed to her ring finger. "That one." She answered. He smirked and put the ring on the designated finger.

She looked at the ring on her finger and recognized it as a family ring immediately. It was weathered gold band with a simple diamond. She knew this meant her parents already gave him their blessing and it made it more special.

She looked up at him with a bright smile. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. She felt like the world had finally evened out and all was the way it was supposed to.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him again, so she didn't squeal and wake up Gavin. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Thank you," Ronon said with a whisper.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"For putting up with me." He said with a smirk.

She laughed at him. "Likewise." She smiled.

"You're not so bad." He said as he brushed through her hair.

She looked at him and felt like she was safe, no matter what. "Let's not tell anyone for a few weeks. I think Becka might kill me if I upstage her wedding." She said laughing a little more.

He nodded. "Whenever you want." He said as he pulled her back for another long kiss as he lowered her onto the bed.

Anna and Ronon spent the night in each other's embrace for the remainder of the night. And when they had to go about their normal routine in the morning, with less sleep than ever but they were just as happy as they could be.

Gavin played with his mother's new ring easily and Ronon watched his family happily. He finally had the happy ending he was supposed to have on Sateda but the Wraith ruined it and even that led him to Anna and his son, in a strange way and he was okay with it.

AN: Review!


	31. Epilogue

AN: Ah god! Its all over! I might write a story about Gavin and Layla, later on down the road. But I don't know for sure yet. Either way, at least this has an ending and a happy one at that. Thanks again!

Chapter Thirty One

Epilogue

"Gavin!" Anna called out as she grabbed her tablet.

Her oldest son, now a little over five, walked out of his room holding hands with his three year old sister, Arianne. She had curly, dark blonde hair and big green eyes. She was beautiful. Ronon came out with them with their five month old son Robbie in his arms.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Think so." Ronon grumbled.

She smiled at her husband and took Arianne's free hand. "Lets go." She said smiling.

They all walked out of the house and toward the nearby transporter. They were alone in the hallway but the others would be joining them soon. In the transporter Anna placed a kiss on Robbie' head as her older children started chatting. Ronon grabbed Anna's hand.

"It'll be fine." He tried to soothe her.

When the doors opened again they all walked out and continued down to one of the observation rooms that had been converted into a daycare for the children of Atlantis.

Gavin, Arianne and Robbie were only three of the fifteen children within Atlantis now. Teyla had John had four, Becka and Radek had three, Jen and Lorne had two of their own and so did Laura and Rodney. There was also another Marine that had a child with a scientist.

Now that Atlantis was more of a home than a military outpost, accommodation's needed to be made for the parents and children of their home. Larger apartments were still being made but at least they had a place for the children to go during emergencies that was completely outfitted with everything they might need, as well as a two man guard at all times. It made everyone feel better knowing that the children were safe. Ronon and John even volunteered for the guard.

The daycare now had a full staff of four women, all with high level degrees to help teach them and care for them and was now opened. Everyone was worried about this first day and did what they could to prepare their children but it was obvious that the parents needed more support than the children.

When Ronon and Anna arrived they were the first. All four women greeted them. Ronon hugged and kissed all of his children and crouched down to be at Gavin's level. "Look out for your brother and sister until we get back." He said as he hugged his oldest.

Gavin nodded. "I promise Daddy." He said quietly then ran at his mother's legs and gripped them hard.

Anna had already given her baby to Lacy, the youngest of all them and Arianne was getting another hug from her father. She picked Gavin up and held him close. "Don't worry Mommy, it'll be okay." Gavin whispered to her, almost making her cry.

"I know honey, I'm just going to miss you." She sniffled.

"Are you still coming for lunch?" He asked, almost worried.

"Of course, just like we normally do." She promised.

Gavin smiled and Anna was still floored at how much he looked like Ronon as she set him down. He took Arianne's hand and walked with her to where Lacy had taken Robbie and they all played nicely together.

"You can go to the observation deck if you would like." Dahlia, the director of the daycare, offered.

Anna nodded wordlessly and left to the observation area. Ronon followed and when they got up there he took her into his arms. "Anna, it will be fine." He swore. "Look," He said pointing down to the play area before them.

Gavin had taken Robbie, who was sitting up on his own, into his lap and was playing with both of his siblings easily.

"I know, they will be fine, but that doesn't mean I will." She sniffled.

Ronon almost laughed and just held Anna close to him.

John and Teyla arrived next with Molly, almost four year old Charin and their year old twins Arlo and Sera. All of the kids already played easily together and didn't seem to notice their parents leaving. John and Teyla joined Ronon and Anna upstairs soon after.

"John, look, they are fine." Teyla tried to show him.

"Sera looks upset." He said, pointing to his youngest daughter.

"She is suffering from allergies." Teyla said shaking her head as she pushed him out of the room.

Anna chuckled. "We really do worry a lot, don't we?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. He didn't say anything, he just held her while they watched their kids.

Radek and Becka came with Anya and two year old twins Alexander and Anthony and easily left them to play with their friends, not even stopping on the observation deck. Becka had been counting down the days until she got time alone with Radek.

Jen and Lorne showed up with their two boys, Steven and Aiden and she had a tear goodbye as well but they both had a debriefing to go to and couldn't stay.

Rodney was last to arrive with four year old Layla and two year old Edward. Laura was speaking to Dahlia while Rodney inspected everything. Layla, with her long red hair, had already walked over to Gavin and sat down with him and Edward followed. Rodney was pulled out by Laura a few minutes later and they arrived to the observation deck soon after.

"How have they been?" Laura asked curiously.

"Perfectly content." Anna answered honestly.

"Of course, children like to play without hovering parents." Laura said crossly, to Rodney.

"Ronon, your son is too close to my daughter." Rodney said stubbornly.

"He's five." Ronon answered with an incredulous look on his face.

"From what I could gather, you were already wielding weapons at that age, I'm sure sexual encounters followed soon after." Rodney rambled.

"Rodney! He is a boy, you don't need to worry about them for another ten years or so." Laura said surely, smacking her husband upside the head.

Anna and Ronon chuckled at Rodney and looked back to the kids. They were all so happy and at ease. They had all grown up together and they all played well together. Even the siblings were decent to each other. Gavin was very protective over his siblings, following anyone that held Robbie and Anna could tell that Ronon was proud of him.

"I think we did good." Anna said as she looked at her children.

"We did." Ronon agreed.

She smiled and held herself closer to him. Rodney and Laura were still arguing and Ronon looked down at Anna slyly.

"Your boss is fighting his wife about germs, you know what this means?" He said grinning.

Anna looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" She asked curiously.

Ronon pulled her out of the room and rushed her to the transporter that led to their home and pushed her inside, kissing her deeply as the doors shut.

"You get the day off." Ronon said as he scooped her up and carried her out of the transporter and into their home. "I love you." He said to her once he had her alone, in their home.

She kissed him again, savoring the silence. "I love you too." She murmured.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she reminded herself that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for a broken, Ancient, baby maker.

AN: Review!


End file.
